The Will of an Uzumaki
by VFSNAKE
Summary: He was formless. Nameless. Ruthless as Sauron. But he wasn't always Sauron. At one point, in another time, another place, and a different life he was a good man. A kind man. A man who suffered. A man who was betrayed by almost everyone around him. His name? Uzumaki Naruto. But death could never hold an Uzumaki. He came back...and ready to fulfill his vengeful promise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Shadowed Return

They say death is the next stage of life. That it is a natural part of us and the Universe as a whole. I can see that to some extent. I really do. If the death of a person were in fact one of natural causes. Mine...was not!

(Konoha-16 Years after Kyuubi's Attack)

It was raining heavily in Konoha. It was an angry rain. An angry storm. The Heavens themselves lashed out village with lightning and thunder to further show its displeasure of the events transpiring below. For within the village, in the place where the execution square was located, a beaten, bloodied body with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks was forced to his knees. In front of him was Shimura Danzo, wearing the Hokage's robes, and had a smirk on his face at seeing the Jinchuriki before him in such a position.

"Uzumaki Naruto, for your crimes against Konoha, and being a threat to the village as a whole...I sentence you to death by burning using Fire Jutsus. Anything you would like to say before I give the order to kill you?" replied Danzo with Naruto looking up at him and scowled.

"Yeah. I do, but I doubt you would let me say them because deep down you're a fucking coward," replied Naruto before he was struck in the face with Danzo's cane.

"You will respect me brat. Even before your death, I won't allow such disrespect," said Danzo with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Respect? You demand respect, yet don't give it where respect is due. Such a hypocrite. Of course, what would you expect from someone who won't get his hands dirty directly? From someone who would sacrifice everyone around, but himself at the moment of truth when the call is made. Some patriot you are," remarked Naruto before he was hit again by Danzo again with much greater force.

"Enough! Burn him before he says something that displeases me further," replied Danzo before giving the order for the ANBU to perform the hand signs.

Behind and all around them, the crowd watched with anticipation. With glee. With joy! They were finally going to see the demon brat die. For them, it was a long time coming, and not a moment too soon in their minds. They had been calling for this day since the time of the Sandaime Hokage, the Gondaime Hokage, and only now with the Rokudaime did they get their wish.

"You think this will end me Danzo? Well you better pray that it does. You better pray to Kami and the Shinigami that they can keep my spirit locked away. Because if they can't, I will do everything in my power to come back to Konoha, and see to it this place _burns_ _to the ground_!" stated Naruto with Danzo glancing at him with that bandaged face.

"Unlike my Hokage predecessors, I believe when you die, you will stay dead, and spirits have no power over the world of the living," remarked Danzo with Naruto smirking at him.

"Is that why you constantly fear your own death? You might as well be afraid of your own shadow," mocked Naruto with a chuckle despite the pain it caused.

"Kill him," commanded Danzo coldly while the five ANBU on the stage launched the Fire Jutsu at the blonde.

'Hinata-chan, I'm sorry. I won't be there for you like I wanted. At least I was able to get you out of Konoha and somewhere safe with our baby before those fucking Elders could catch you. To think, I would live just long enough to be a Father. Still, that doesn't mean I won't find a way to protect you, our child, and get revenge on Konoha for this betrayal. I will come back one way or another. I promise,' thought Naruto while the fire came closer to him didn't once close his eyes prior to it making contact with him.

As it did come closer to him, Naruto thought about how the people of Konoha turned on him so easily on the new Hokage's command. Not just the usual people either. But those Naruto knew like Anko, Ibiki, Iruka, the Clan Heads, the Jounin senseis, and the Rookies sans Hinata.

He had been in a secret relationship with her until today. They had even married in secret only a few months upon his return to Konoha after his three year training trip with the so called Great Toad Sage Jiraiya. Great Toad Sage his currently bleeding hole in his foot. The pervert didn't teach him shit! All the man ever did was peep on women and give him some minor stuff to do any Genin could do with the proper instructor. Not that Naruto cared since he snuck away too and found his own teachers while leaving a Shadow Clone to stick behind to fool the old pervert. When they came back, Jiraiya boasted how he was the perfect teacher to Naruto, which the blonde crushed by stating peeping on women in hot springs, and going to brothels was not training.

It was funny seeing the man's reputation crumble while the women around him beat the living shit out of his body.

As for Naruto being with Hinata, it hadn't been easy to sneak away to see each other when in their secret relationship, or to even get to their wedding destination. Jiraiya being his usual spying self was always keeping an eye on Naruto regardless if the boy was in Konoha or not! Pure invasion of the blonde's privacy all for the "good of Konoha", which was bullshit no matter how you spin it. Fortunately for Naruto that is, the "client" for this intended wedding was an old dear friend of Naruto's, and the Spring Daimyo was ever so happy to make such a thing happen.

Sadly, Jiraiya in an act of betrayal, decided to snoop around after seeing the two being too chummy to be considered "just friends", and blew the whistle on purpose. Again, it was all for the "good of Konoha" in the Sannin's opinion, but Naruto suspected he did it because he was just an asshole like that when it came to his Godson's happiness.

He did push the blonde into a ravine just to make him use Kyuubi's chakra once. If that doesn't make you an asshole, what does?!

Naturally, the Hyuuga Elders were not happy about this, and moved to have the marriage annulled on the ground it went against their clan laws. Unfortunately for the Elders, one can't simply have said marriage annulled if the one performing the sacred ceremony was a Daimyo and/or the marriage was backed by a Daimyo.

In another act of betrayal, Tsunade actually tried to convince Naruto to _divorce_ Hinata on the grounds that they were "too young", or "Iwa or Kumo will target her now" because of her connection to him. How he was basically painting a big fat target on her back simply by being near him. It didn't help that Kurenai had stomped up to his home, got in his face, and threatened to castrate him if he didn't let her student go from their marriage.

Again, Naruto had told them all to fuck off. Hinata herself had gotten Kurenai to back off by warning her old sensei that if she threatened her husband again, the Hyuuga would be sure to destroy the woman's ability to reproduce.

When vocal convincing didn't work, Tsunade decided to test the very strength of their marriage by sending them both on separate missions. Both went far away from the village in different directions of the world. Another part of the plan was when one of them just happened to be in the village, the other was not, and they never had any time for each other. To make them become frustrated, angry, say hurtful things to each other, and then finally...divorce!

Or so the powers that be thought would happen.

In truth, Naruto would make sure his route on any mission outside the village took him straight to Hinata when she was out of the village too. The two spent as much time as possible together and Konoha was never the wiser. They swore that nothing would stop them from having a life together no matter what Konoha threw at them.

And then Hinata became pregnant. Something she couldn't keep hidden in Konoha for long. Not when the Hyuuga used their damn fucking eyes to see into her belly every chance they got to see if life was conceived in it.

The first attempt on Hinata's life following the discovery of the pregnancy started about two weeks after the Hyuuga Clan found out. They came to the couple's house and tried to _specifically_ aim their Gentle Fist at her to kill the child within Hinata. They wanted to end any chance of the woman being a Mother now or ever again. Fortunately, Naruto was coming back from a mission early at the time when that was happening, and he saw what the bastards were trying to do.

Naturally, it pissed him off something fierce, and he proceeded to butcher the Hyuuga Clan members trying to destroy Hinata's life. It didn't help that some ANBU were in the area watching the whole event and didn't step in until _after_ Naruto showed up. Of course by the time the ANBU decided actually do something, the Hyuuga Clan members were already dead, torn to pieces, and Naruto himself was standing in front of his wife in a protective manner.

Naturally, the people of Konoha weren't happy. Namely the Hyuuga Clan. They called for his death. Saying he had no business killing members of the clan. Naruto countered saying they tried to kill his wife, if not their unborn child, and were on Uzumaki Clan property illegally. After much debate, Tsunade had no choice, but to side with Naruto on this matter, and could only warn him not to do anything like this again.

Can you believe it! The woman acted like _HE_ was in the wrong!

Not surprising, Naruto found out Tsunade did not approve of the boy being with Hinata simply because she felt the girl would make him soft. That he would shirk his duties to Konoha by being in love and such things had no business being apart of a Hokage's life if he wanted the hat someday.

As if she was one to talk!

Jiraiya and her would constantly try to separate the two with missions. They would even go so far to try hiring men (for Hinata) and women (for Naruto) to seduce the two into being unfaithful to the other. Hell, Kurenai had even tried her hand in getting Naruto to cheat on Hinata with herself if only to use it as ammo to get the two of them to break up in the future.

Naruto's response to Kurenai's attempt was to get the Hell out his house or he would do something very painful to her female organs in a way that no man would touch her.

At first, it didn't make sense to Naruto why Tsunade, or Jiraiya would go so far to ruin his relationship with his wife. Weren't they entitled to some happiness? Weren't they entitled to being in love? Having a family?

According to Tsunade and Jiraiya? Apparently not if you were the village Jinchuriki from what Naruto learned in a secret meeting between the two when discussing. Mito only got her happiness in life while the Kyuubi Jinchuriki due to being the Shodaime's wife and of course no one knew she was even the Kyuubi Jinchuriki from the start. Not to mention, the Uzumaki Clan was supporting her from the shadows so if things did get crazy, she could come back home, and leave Konoha behind.

Kushina was the same way with having Mito's support in Konoha just before the elderly Uzumaki woman died and the Uzumaki Clan fell during the Second Shinobi War. But even Kushina had felt some of the oppressive force of Konoha when those rising up in power through the ranks of Konoha learned of her secret. Of course by that point where all the players had power, the Yondaime Hokage had taken his seat, and no one dared try to challenge his decision in wanting to keep Kushina's status as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki a secret from the village.

But when he and his wife died? Everything changed.

The Sandaime Hokage felt the adult population should know the truth. Why not? They were smart right? Wrong! Jiraiya of course didn't want anything to do with Naruto as the boy grew up. Why? It would cramp his bachelor and perverted style! He wanted to peep on women for his research. He wanted to go to brothels and get laid by hot women. You can't do that changing a baby's diapers or raising the baby 24/7 much less training the baby when it grew up. Letting the village handle Naruto while growing up was his plan. When the boy was old enough, Jiraiya would show up, use his fame as a ninja to get the Uzumaki's attention, and soon enough...have the runt eating out of the palm his hand.

Tsunade's excuse? She was just miserable. The loss of her lover Dan. Her little brother Nawaki. Minato. Kushina. The woman just couldn't stand the idea of someone else being truly happy. Or rather happier then herself. The fact Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and it was proven via an autopsy done by Tsunade that Kushina was slain by the Kyuubi didn't help the Sannin's view of the boy.

And it wasn't just him. Shizune was a victim in her own right. Constantly at Tsunade's side like a puppy on a leash. Always there to deal with debt collectors and then later on being the woman's assistant when the Senju became the Hokage. Always dealing with paperwork and the never-ending flow of bureaucracy. Shizune was admittedly quite the attractive woman and could have had a boyfriend if she wanted to...provided Tsunade didn't interfere while say it was for the younger woman's own good.

And then, to make matters even worse, Pein from the Akatsuki showed up with Konan attacked Konoha.

They were defeated of course. Pein died by Naruto's hands. Konan retreated back to Ame where the Akatsuki was secretly located. Konoha was safe thanks to Naruto despite the destruction caused in the end of the fighting. You would think the people would change their tune about Naruto since he saved Konoha from total destruction, right? Wrong! They were still being assholes and were still giving him along with Hinata a hard time simply because the Akatsuki were attacking Konoha for him.

Tsunade was in a coma. A temporary coma, but one nonetheless. Jiraiya was alive, but he only had one arm, and needed a prosthetic for a replacement limb. He had planned to go to Ame to investigate the leader of the Akatsuki on a hunch on who it actually was. But Naruto's actions since coming back to the village and Hinata own in terms of being the blonde's wife while carrying his child had delayed him on multiple occasions.

It was during this moment in time, Danzo became the new temporary Rokudaime Hokage after speaking to the Fire Daimyo about Tsunade's replacement until she woke up. Of course by that point, Naruto knew the writing on the wall. So did Hinata. If they stayed any longer, their lives, and the life of the unborn child she carried would suffer to no end.

It also didn't help that the Elder Toad had Jiraiya come before him and foretold of a dark prophecy that the Toad Sage _assumed_ was in connection to Naruto. So with that in mind, Danzo used this ammunition to order the arrest of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and his wife so they could use the baby to seal Kyuubi into him or her.

Naruto had no intention of his child being used in such a manner. It was bad enough that it happened to him, but to do such a thing to his child, and no doubt deny Hinata her right to raising him or her was not something he was willing to tolerate. So they fled. Well, Hinata had to flee because she wasn't truly tied down like he was due to the stupid Toad Contract allowing Jiraiya to reverse summon him at any point in time. If Naruto went with her now, he would just be yanked back to Konoha, and taken away from her before he could say "instant ramen" on a sugar rush.

Hence why he made an army of several thousand Shadow Clones and got his wife the Hell out of Konoha while dealing with Danzo in his position of power.

The old war hawk had not been pleased with him. Not in the slightest. He knew Naruto would not fight for Konoha willingly. No amount of influence from his Sharingan hidden behind his bandages would influence the boy. The Uzumaki Clan were a stubborn bunch. Always had been. Naruto refused to tell Danzo where Hinata had gone and ordered the T&I department to rip the information out of him. To hold nothing back.

And they didn't.

They tore into his flesh. Something Anko seemed to enjoy quite a bit despite the fact she was suppose to be like him. The more he resisted her methods of talking through pain of the flesh only turned the woman on more. Anko kept cutting into his flesh, stabbing, slicing, breaking bones, and all that stuff. Hell, she even let Kurenai have a shot at him with the woman's Genjutsu unleashing everything painful he went through growing up all the way up to Anko's time ripping apart his flesh.

Two Yamanaka tried their hands at him. One was named Fu and the other was Inoichi. Ino's dad. Neither had looks of concern for him. Not surprising with the former, but the latter was a bit surprising. Still, their double invasion of his mind did nothing to his mind, except pissed him off something fierce.

Both were admitted to the hospital after Naruto beat the stuffing out of them in his mind with the attacks on them mentally projecting onto their physical bodies.

It wasn't long before Ibiki came to the forefront to take a crack at him. Being the Head of the T&I dept. made many believe he was the only one to break the Jinchuriki. But Naruto had plenty of motivation to resist and all he did when Ibiki was done with him was just laugh at the scarred man's attempts before asking if this was his best shot?

Angry and frustrated by Naruto's resistance, Danzo decided to cut his losses on the issue, and just kill the blonde brat in a public execution to further strength his support from the people. He knew it was risky given it would means the loss of the village weapon. But the fact remained his Jinchuriki was broken and a broken weapon had no business being around if it could not be remade. He also knew because of what the Yondaime Hokage did, once the brat died, the Kyuubi would die too. No reforming. No coming back. End of story.

And it wasn't like Naruto had the only Biju around. Sure the boy had the _strongest_ Biju, but not the only one in existence. All Danzo needed was to get _one_ of the other Jinchuriki in his grasp and recondition him or her to be a loyal weapon and tool of Konoha. If not, they could extract the Biju and reseal it into someone else to start from scratch.

And there was always the chance his Root or Jiraiya's spy network would find Hinata or her child in the years to come. It was only a matter of time before they did and made the girl or boy a possible Jinchuriki in the future.

As Danzo looked into the fire that was burning Uzumaki Naruto alive, the man expected the brat to scream out in pain. To cry out in agony while the crowd cheered. To see the boy suffer with regret in not kneeling to his betters and superiors like he should have done from the start.

Instead, all Danzo got was laughter. Laughter from dying boy, who even now was looking at him through the fire with glowing red eyes.

It actually made Danzo feel a small sliver of fear at seeing such an eerie sight.

And he wasn't the only one. The crowd's cheering had died down among the raging storm above them for the sound of laughter coming from the one they were cheering would die. It was actually ruining the mood of the crowd and making the Shinobi around them very uncomfortable.

 _ **"You think I am forever gone. You think I am forever dead. But death holds no power over an Uzumaki. I will return. I will come back. When the time is right Konoha and all who live in it will BUUUUURRRRN!"**_ exclaimed Naruto in a demonic voice before he laughed while the storm above escalated and the wind seemed to swoop in and hit the boy hard enough for his ash like body to be scattered to the winds.

The laughter echoing throughout Konoha and the storm itself did not let up. If anything, the storm got increasingly worse.

But that was a long time ago. For me anyway. I found my death led my spirit to a path of light beyond what I had ever known. Maybe I was reincarnated. Who knows. The point is that Uzumaki Naruto was dead. I was remade. Remolded into a being of light against the darkness. And for a time, I did my job well.

Until I met him. Until I met the Dark Lord Morgoth. Maybe it was his unique presence which overpowered mine. Maybe it was the fact his words and actions that reminded me of the past I once had. Maybe it was simply my own desires and promises for revenge against my old world. Again, who knows? What I did know, was I could no longer serve anyone but this man, this God among all other entities, and pledge my service to him.

And in time I made a name for myself. Many names in fact.

Mairon

Annatar

Artano

Gorthaur the Cruel

The Enemy

The Dark Power

The Great Eye

The Necromancer

The Lord of the Ring

The Sorcerer

The Black Hand

The Nameless Enemy

Thauron

Thû

Sauron the Great

Sauron the Deceiver

Oh yes. I went by many names. And the titles! I had so many of them.

Abhorred

Necromancer

Dark Lord

Lord of Mordor

Lord of Gifts

Lord of Barad-dûr

Lord of the Earth

Lord of the Rings

When Morgoth fell, I took on the title of Dark Lord. I waged war in his name. I brought the kingdoms of Men, Elves, and Dwarfs to their knees. Many assumed my powers were all magic based. They were right for the most part. Most of it was. But not entirely.

The Ring of Power was said to have inscriptions on it that were in a form of elvish. Ha! The fools only knew just how wrong they were. Or rather half right they were in terms of what it was they were seeing. Yes it was a form of writing, but any idiot with enough time and patients studying the language of elves can put such a thing on a magical ring. In truth, the inscription written in the language of elves was of my own design where it would hide the Fuinjutsu mixed into it to prevent anyone from destroying it.

When I finished my forging of this Ring of Power, I poured all my pain, my suffering, my own cruelty, and imprinting my very _soul_ into the ring. I made sure this One Ring would be the supreme ring over all rings connected to magic. That for all other rings made for the Elves, Dwarves, and Men of Middle Earth, _I_ would hold the one ring that would rule them all.

I had seen enough of Middle Earth to know the darkness in the hearts of Men. I had seen it as Uzumaki Naruto and I saw it here too. I believed if I could control their spirits and the Wills of these people, I would become everything Morgoth had been during his time, and claim Middle Earth for myself.

Before I set my sights on my own world to crush my enemies, who no doubt forgot about me.

Sadly, my enemies within Middle Earth had other plans.

 _A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. And Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, the ring ensnared a new bearer. The ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels under the Misty Mountains, and there it consumed him. The ring gave to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind; and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived. Its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But then something happened that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. A Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire. For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all..._

Ah yes. The Hobbit. Curious little thing he was when finding the Ring of Power. To think my precious would go to him for a time. And right under the nose of Wizards, Elves, the Dwarves, and Men. No one suspected the Ring of Power, _MY_ Ring of Power was in their grasp the entire time. Ha! What blind naive fools.

 _What enemy? Gandalf, the Enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength._

But Saruman the White was wrong. I was gathering strength since my defeat. My past knowledge of absorbing nature chakra helped sustaining my now formless state while I took up residence in Dol Guldur. Powerful spells kept the ancient texts and knowledge there from being accessed by any living entity. Done by the forces of light of the White Council of old to ensure no Dark Lord like Morgoth or even myself could rise again using such sorcery.

They should have tried harder.

 _They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who could summon the dead._

They failed to take into account of the dark spirits of the dead. Namely mine! I broke through those spells and bathed myself in ancient magical knowledge for the next 400 hundred years. Slowly regaining my strength. Slowly bidding my time. Gathering agents in secret to do as I commanded of them. Orcs. Men. Even the Dwarfs were my servants though they never knew it was me.

They never knew I sent the Smaug to Erebor. That my shadowy spirit appeared before the sleeping dragon one night. Whispering into the creature's mind about the vast treasure under the mountain. The sheer size of the gold, the jewels, and diamonds that had been mined by the dwarfs all living there. I whispered into Smaug's ear about how he could bathe in gold. I even whispered how he could be the King under the Mountain by being in possession of the Arkenstone. The King's Jewel. A jewel of incredible power. One I too wished to acquire if only to have its energies poor into the Ring of Power. Making me stronger. Making me more powerful the longer the two of them were close by.

Hence the dwarves seeking to reclaim the lonely mountain played into my plans.

I once more manipulated events to get the dwarves, who once lived in Erebor, or wanted to live there would seek each other out. To put them in a position where it was do or die for them in removing the dragon from the mountain. My army of Orcs attacked Moria to force the numbers of the dwarves to dwindle. To reduce the numbers of the Dwarf King's bloodline down to a trickle. To bring them despair and pain. I knew their minds better then they knew themselves. Like those of Men, the dwarves could be corrupted through greed, and desire for all things gold deep beneath the world as we all knew it.

So I whispered to them. I spoke into the hearts and minds of my enemies as a shadow. A nightmare in a dream. Whispers of what could be or might not be if the dragon within the lonely mountain was allowed to live there.

Naturally, my words hit quite the sore spot for Thorin. Being the Grandson of the King under the Mountain casts a great big shadow over him. My influence on him wasn't any grand thing. The dwarf himself had the desire to take the mountain back, but lacked the needed...motivation.

I mentioned the prophecy that was foretold and how Thorin could make the prophecy come true.

So simple. So easy.

In the end, the fool began to start a quest. A quest that was what I wanted, but also forced my enemies to suspect my nearly invisible hand was at work. The foolish White Wizard that was Saruman of the White Council was blinded by his own arrogance in the belief I could not recover my full strength.

Gandalf was not so sure. He was not so blind as Saruman. The signs of my return were clear to him.

 _Are we, are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains, they are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road!_

It was a shame no one listened to him until it was nearly too late. I was slightly impressed when he forced my hand. Sadly for him, I was not without my power, and I showed him what it meant to cross me.

 _There is no light, Wizard...that can defeat darkness._

I showed him what I looked like through the darkness. The fire that coursed through my spiritual body. The rage in my soul. The fury building up with each passing second, ready to explode, and consume all in its path.

I made him speak my name in fear and even...in respect.

 _Sauron_.

Sadly, I underestimated the Gray Wizard in the belief he wouldn't have sent for aid prior to confronting me. The rest of the White Council arrived and like the Gray Wizard, they also challenged my power, and those of my servants.

 _Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky. Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone. Nine for mortal men doomed to die._

I almost brought them to their knees.

 _You cannot fight the shadow. Even now you fade. One light alone in the darkness._

I showed them my power and made them tremble!

 _It has begun. The East will fall. So shall the Kingdom of Angmar rise. The time of the Elves is over. The Age of the Orc has come._

I suspect the High Elf Galadriel took my words and actions a bit personally.

 _You have no power here, servant of Mordor. You are nameless, faceless, formless! Go back to the void from whence you came!_

They had their victory. Banishing me from the fortress to my back in Mordor. A minor annoyance. My power did not dwindle from the High Elf's power challenging my own and deep down she knew it. Combined, the White Council at full strength could have eventually defeated me, but they were trusting fools in the end. One of them fighting me all alone.

 _My Lord Saruman, he must be hunted down and destroyed, once and for all._

 _Without the Ring of Power, Sauron can never again hold dominion over Middle Earth. Go now. Leave Sauron to me._

He challenged me for sixty years. For those sixty years, our two minds did battle, and in the end...mine won out. I could have killed the White Wizard. Cast him down. Broke his mind. Made him look like a drooling old fool rather then a powerful wizard in the arts of magic. But why would I do that? When his own power could be useful to me in my war against the kingdoms of Elves, Dwarves, and Men?

 _Sauron has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf: a great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame._

 _The Eye of Sauron._

 _He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle-Earth._

And Saruman would be key to that army.

 _You did not seriously think that a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? There are none who can. Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend._

 _Tell me, 'friend', when did Saruman the wise abandon reason for madness?!_

And thus began Saruman's intentions in aiding me in my war against the kingdoms of Middle Earth.

 _The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth._

And it was here, that I gave Saruman one simple command.

 _Build me army. Worthy Mordor._

And in that Saruman was successful. The so called White Wizard had his mind opened to the powers of darkness and through my assistance...created new breed of Orc.

 _Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were elves once, taken by the dark powers, tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. Now... perfected. My fighting Uruk-Hai._

I had brought the war to Men on two fronts thanks to Saruman. He had his army march to slaughter Rohan while I moved my own from Mordor to gates of Gondor. I nearly won and would have won if not for underestimating the strength of Men when given the right push by the right people.

Namely the one who would claim the throne of Gondor and be its King.

But what I underestimated the most was the strength and friendship of Hobbits.

It was through them that I failed. It was through them my power was lost for all time.

Or so I assumed.

As it turns out...loyalty to Morgoth after all this time still has _some_ value.

 _ **"Welcome my old servant,"**_ said the powerful voice of Morgoth.

 _ **"Master,"**_ whispered Sauron in a shadowy blob like mass that could not take form.

 _ **"You have failed in conquering Middle Earth,"**_ commented Morgoth from his position in being bound by chains, stained in dark blood that somehow made even the darkness around them seem bright.

 _ **"Forgive me Master. I tried,"**_ replied Sauron humbly before his Master.

 _ **"That you did. I have watched you from the abyss. You tried time and again. In many cases, you nearly succeeded. But you underestimated the power of the light. The light of the Elves. The light within dwarves. You even underestimated the light within Men,"**_ commented Morgoth while Sauron's mass bowed where it could in shame.

 _ **"I will not let this stop me. I will rise again. Somehow. Some way. I will rise!"**_ stated Sauron with Morgoth letting out a chuckle.

 _ **"Perhaps you will. But not here. Not in Middle Earth,"**_ replied Morgoth while his one hand bound in chains glowed with power.

 _ **"Master?"**_ questioned Sauron in surprise.

 _ **"Do you think me a blind man or a fool my servant? I know what your soul screams for. I know what your spirit desires,"**_ replied Morgoth before images appeared in the darkness showing Sauron his past life.

A life as Uzumaki Naruto.

 _ **"You knew?"**_ questioned Sauron with Morgoth nodding.

 _ **"I saw your past. I saw your pain. I saw your promise of revenge upon those who had betrayed you. I opened your mind to those things Sauron. In return, you joined me in the belief that my vast wealth of knowledge, and power in the magical arts would give you a means of returning to the world that believes you to be dead. You knew serving the light would never give you what you seek my loyal servant. As such, I am more then willing to grant your wish. A reward for your many years of loyal service to me long after my supposed death,"**_ replied Morgoth with Sauron feeling a sense of...elation at this news.

 _ **"I am not worthy of this generous offer my Lord,"**_ replied Sauron while Morgoth used more of his power to rip open the portal to the Elemental Countries.

 _ **"Now go my servant. I release you from my service. Your Will is now your own. Your ambitions are now your own. Take the knowledge and wisdom you have learned over the long ages and go forth. Go forth and seize your destiny!"**_ commanded Morgoth with Sauron nodding and his form entered the portal before closing.

With Sauron gone, Morgoth smirked behind his helmeted form. His actions in helping his loyal lieutenant was not one of generosity. Far from it. Morgoth knew his loyal lieutenant was powerful in his own right. In fact, Sauron was worthy of the title Dark Lord, and was shown for being a Master in working through the shadows.

Ironic considering he was once a servant of the light at one point before Morgoth used his magic to secretly open Sauron's mind to the past. Such a skilled young man he had been back as Uzumaki Naruto. Truly a great entity to behold for one so young.

Only to be betrayed. The fools of his village. Killing him all because he wouldn't play by their ridiculous rules. How could anyone have troops with no emotions. No feeling. No sense of understanding. Drones were all well and good to have at times, but an army of them with another drone for a commander who also can't think for himself, and has to wait for the main leader to give the final order was just foolish. That world was filled with chaos. Nothing to stabilize it. Sauron or rather Uzumaki Naruto could make such stabilization possible and rule over it as the Dark Lord that Morgoth knew he could be if given the chance.

Morgoth would one day rule over Middle Earth. His former servant would one day rule over the Elemental Countries.

By doing this, Morgoth was also assured that his former servant never made a move to betray him in the future should he have the chance.

(Realm of the Elemental Countries-5 Years since Naruto's Execution)

The shadowy mass of Sauron/Naruto hit the ground hard. Though considering his form was just a mass of shapeless darkness, it didn't hurt the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki in the slightest. At the moment, he was weak. He had no body to cal his own. No power to command except what was nature to sustain himself. No Ring of Power. His precious destroyed in the fire of Mount Doom in the land of Mordor. But he would not fret on the issue now. First, he needed to know if his wife was safe? If his child was safe? Naruto (or was it still Sauron?) used his mastery over chakra sensory and could sense as much with what connection he had with this world at the moment. Those two things were the most important right now.

Gazing around, the formless entity that was Sauron/Naruto could sense this place was in some way familiar to him. He could feel the power of this place and the souls that were all here. Each of them in a state of perpetual agony. Calling upon his knowledge of all things related to the spirits of the dead, Naruto felt out with his limited power, and in an instant felt the connection here was due to the souls lingering were of the Uzumaki Clan.

Meaning he was on the island of Uzu. He was residing in the birthplace of the Uzumaki Clan. The birthplace of his Mother. An ancient place with ancient knowledge. As his time being Uzumaki Naruto, the former Dark Lord of Middle Earth learned all about his clan by raiding the outdated text books the Academy tried to get rid of in terms of history. How the Uzumaki Clan were Masters of Fuinjutsu. How they were feared by many and were the only ones who could hold the Kyuubi in them due to the amount of chakra in their bodies being huge!

He also learned the Uzumaki Clan were said to be the cousin clan of the Senju. Meaning Naruto and Tsunade were cousins in a sense. Distant cousins of sorts. It didn't help his view of her considering the woman's own Grandmother was Uzumaki Mito. If anything, it made Naruto more furious with the woman for betraying him and denouncing him all this time.

She was no better then the Uchiha Clan.

 _ **"I will have my revenge. I will bring the Elemental Countries to their knees. All will bow before me! All will bow before my wife! All will bow before my child!"**_ said Sauron while his hatred for Konoha grew once more.

Gazing around the ruins of his clan's homeland, the former Dark Lord realized one simple truth before setting out to get his revenge.

He had work to do.

And Naruto/Sauron had a feeling the souls and spirits of his old kinsmen were more then willing to help. He may not have Kurama anymore. He may not have the chakra of the Biju himself, but that was just a minor bump in the road. He had been through worse and with nothing for centuries before today and came back to bring the realms of Elves, Men, and Dwarves to their knees. He had corrupted the most powerful on the White Council and matched the other in near equal strength before even regaining all of his power.

He was a survivor. His spirit endured Hell. By the time Naruto/Sauron got through with the Elemental Countries...the only symbol worth a damn among all others would be his own _burning eye_!

(A/N: YAY! Another new story. This chapter was a bit difficult to do on my end in terms of writing, but I hope the next one will be better. I wanted it where Naruto was Sauron, but I didn't know how to really make it happen the way I wanted despite all the qualities the two have if you look at the movies. Powerful spirit. Connection with others giving him strength. The big eye made of fire! Looks a lot like Kurama's eye, doesn't it? Not to mention the whole being a body of fire when combating Gandalf in the Desolation of Smaug. I thought that was badass. For those of you who are wondering who Morgoth is? This guy was basically Sauron's Master and was considered to be _THE_ biggest badass if a Dark Lord Middle Earth ever had with Sauron being his loyal Lieutenant. I figured if anyone could get Naruto back to the Elemental Countries, it would be him. So...there you go. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Growing Strength

When you hear of Konoha, the elderly would talk about what a great Shinobi village it is, and how the ninja there were kind, respectful, and was the strongest of the five major villages. How the ninja were honorable. How they fought for the client. How they would protect you with their lives no matter the mission or the size of the enemy.

How times have changes.

Konoha once had the sun shining on down on all of the faces of the Hokages one would see on the mountain monument. It seemed like nothing could make the village fall. It had survived three Shinobi wars, several enemy invasions, a rogue Sannin, the leader of the Akatsuki, and the strongest of the Biju. And not particularly in that order. You would think with all these accomplishments, the village would be humble, yet strong, and ensure all was well with the world.

You would be mistaken.

Konoha no longer had the sun shining down on it. On the contrary. For the past five years since the day Uzumaki Naruto was executed, the sky has never once allowed one ray of sunshine upon the village. Only clouds, rain, thunder, and lightning were all the village seemed to get for these five long years. No one could explain it. How could they? The sky just would not show any sunlight upon Konoha. And naturally, the people in Konoha did as they did when things were dreary looking.

Naturally for them, they blamed Naruto...despite the simple fact he was dead.

After word got out of Naruto's death, a lot of things changed for Konoha, and none of it was for the better. Like the Heavens above, the people of the Elemental Countries turned against Konoha, and hurt the village in their own way...hard!

Alliances had been torn up. The number of clients dwindled to a mere trickle. The trade agreements that provided Konoha with so many clients, income, and overall trade had been terminated. Cost was up. Revenue was down.

The only real plus side to Konoha was Tsunade eventually awoke from her coma, but it didn't happen for quite a few months since Pein attacked, and during that time Danzo had gained enough support to become the official Rokudaime Hokage. However, unlike with Tsunade and Hiruzen with the Councils going against them most of the time, they went along with whatever it was Danzo said. The Councils were now essentially all of his "yes people" despite what they might personally feel about his decisions.

Not that Danzo would let them have any personal feelings. As far as the war hawk was concerned, he was the only one who should have feelings, and even then they should only be felt at the most basic level. With Danzo as the Rokudaime Hokage, he made it where the Academy conditioned future ninja like he did his Root. In his mind, you stomped out all emotions at a young age, and any feelings about others with the only feeling they should know was loyalty to the Hokage.

Or rather loyal to him and him alone regardless if Danzo was Hokage or not.

"Hokage-sama, the revenue coming into the village has declined even further. We cannot maintain such a heavy financial loss like this any more. Five years straight of such low income from clients, trade routes, and even our own Daimyo had almost bankrupt us. We need to find some form of alternate income to increase our means of making Konoha the strongest village again," said a Council member in charge of finances.

"As the Master of Coin, I would think you would be able to handle this Yamada-san," remarked Homura while he saw the proclaimed Master of Coin flinch.

"It has not been easy to find a means to cut out all the unnecessary things within Konoha to relocate back into the budget. Quite frankly, the village has only been strong in the past due to our various institutions we are funding now, and ironically enough said funding of these institutions has been slowly killing us financially. We can't end such institutions because they are necessary to have no matter how much we want to cut one of them out just to transfer the liquidated funds into the other places. The only option before us here, is to find some way to get additional revenue _outside_ of the village," replied Yamada, as he saw many of the people in the room grimace, and knew they the Master of Coin was right.

"Difficult to do given our trading partners have been reduced to nonexistent," remarked Aburame Shibi in his usual stoic tone.

"Then we need to get more," replied Yamada like it was that simple.

"We can't get more. Not legally. No one wants to do business with us and give our village missions. Even our own clients, who still do hire us for missions, are only doing business because of our past history. Those living further away from Konoha only hire us due to some form of obligation or due how we leave subtle threats to their person if they went elsewhere," remarked Hiashi since he knew the clients, who now came to Konoha were now the desperate, the threatened (by Konoha) to do business with Konoha, and the ones with past history with the village.

"We need to show the village's strength. Something that will get people to come to us for missions. Any ideas?" asked Tsunade with her sitting in the Clan Head seat meant for the Senju even if she was the last.

"I say we attack someone. Another Shinobi village. One not too weak, but not too strong either," offered a Civilian Councilmember with some nodding in agreement.

"And who would you suggest we target? Iwa? Kiri? Kumo? Suna?" questioned Shikaku while knowing these Shinobi villages lost their Jinchuriki to the Akatsuki years ago.

The Akatsuki were actually still around despite the loss of Pein and most of its members. If anything, Jiraiya's spy network determined only one final member among the original members was left. However, this mysterious person's face was covered with an orange swirling mask with one eye hole, and kept to the shadows so no one could identify him or her. Not only that, but Uchiha Itachi was reportedly killed, and his killer who just also so happened to be Uchiha Sasuke took his place. Something which had made many of the people in Konoha weep in sadness at the Uchiha they loved joining such an organization. Many didn't know why the boy they praised and loved would go so far? Some felt it was Naruto's fault despite the Uzumaki being dead. Given the connection the Kyuubi had to the Uchiha Clan, some theorized Sasuke wished to claim the fox once it reformed, and show his superiority over the world using the Biju.

Not that it would happen as the Akatsuki would soon discover in another four years when the fox did not reform like they hoped.

To make matters worse, the rogue Uchiha's followers also joined the organization's cause, and had every intention of crushing their enemies. Namely Konoha. Danzo suspected that Sasuke was told the truth by Itachi of the reason behind the Uchiha Massacre. If that were indeed the truth, he was not happy the elder of the two brothers chose to be so emotional. Danzo had always thought that Itachi had been quite a model ninja before and after the Uchiha was labeled a Missing Nin. He kept his emotions in check, did his duty, and was a loyal patriot of Konoha by choosing the village over his clan.

Only to reveal one of Konoha's darker secrets to his little brother simply because the two were bound by blood. Such a taint on Itachi's record sickened Danzo. Blood ties were a crutch on ninja. Danzo never liked his family. He kept his distance from his own parents despite their "love" and "affection" for him growing up. The man didn't even shed a tear when they died. Simply standing in front of their graves for roughly 5 minutes, collected his thoughts, nodded to the grave stones, and left without a word.

"I...I don't know," replied the Civilian Councilmember.

"Then don't suggest things unless you have an idea that you can enforce with strong well crafted points," remarked Danzo in a growling tone.

"My apologies Hokage-sama," replied the Civilian Councilmember.

"This meeting in adjourned. Until, we can figure out how to increase revenue, we must be careful where we spend our resources. Yamada, go through the financial books again. Look for anything not related to anything ninja related we do not need for short or long period of time. If it costs too much, I want it shut down," commanded Danzo with those on the Civilian Council looking nervous.

"All things not ninja related? But...that weakens us as civilians Hokage-sama. That does not seem fair," protested Yamada while Danzo's one revealed eye narrowed.

"This is a ninja village Yamada-san. When it comes to well being of Konoha, the ninja here come first. We are the ones who fight for this village. Who defend it. Who bleed for it. Die for it. Fight in wars for it. When the time comes to choose which side of the table must be given more and which is given less, the ninja side will always be given more for that reason alone!" said Danzo coldly knowing the muscles of the village needed to stay strong.

If the civilians had problems with that? Well they could leave after having their minds wiped and the majority of their family assets seized. A small price to pay to leave the village alive.

(Hokage's Office-Sometime Later)

"Hokage-sama," remarked Jiraiya in a serious voice while seeing the man walk in with Homura, Koharu, and Tsunade.

"I take it you being here means information about the Akatsuki has been brought to your attention?" asked Danzo before sitting down in his chair with a sense of relish even after all this time.

"Actually no. My concerns are regarding Konoha's future and the signs of something bad heading out way. Something we thought was long since put behind us," replied Jiraiya with Danzo frowning while Homura and Koharu standing on either side of the war hawk.

Tsunade sat down beside her fellow Sannin.

"And what threat did your spy network find?" asked Danzo with Jiraiya looking nervous.

"It wasn't so much as my spy network, but rather the Elder Toad having a vision. One that surrounds the dark prophecy he foretold over five years ago," replied Jiraiya with Danzo frowning further and so did the others.

"Not this nonsense again. If we have told you once, we have told you a thousand times Jiraiya. You cannot trust the visions and foretold prophecies of summons. Especially ones who clearly smokes too much opium in their leisurely time like yours does," said Homura in a scolding tone.

"I agree with Homura. We dealt with this _problem_ years ago by removing the source of these prophecies. Anything the Elder Toad sees now is clearly the work of the opium and his mind fading away," added Koharu with Jiraiya running his hand through his hair.

"Unless there is more Jiraiya has yet to tell us," offered Tsunade while Jiraiya nodding.

"There is more," said Jiraiya while Danzo narrowed his eye.

"Well? What is it?" asked Danzo while wondering if they could use this as a means to strengthen Konoha somehow.

"My spies informed me the places and businesses outside of Konoha, who still work with us in providing clients, and funding are...cutting all ties," replied Jiraiya while Danzo felt his face go into a scowl.

"Ridiculous! They wouldn't dare. We have agents in place to remove such people if they decided to take this course. Not to mention all of these businesses have been working for us since the time of the Shodaime Hokage!" exclaimed Koharu while the others nodded.

"That's what I thought too. So I did some digging. In the past four months, the Elder Toad has been having the same vision. The same dark prophecy happening over and over again for nights on end. During those entire four months, a rumor of a shadowy force has been growing, and moving through the Elemental Countries. One whispering secrets about the village's past dealings. _Dark_ _secrets_ that few should even know about. In fact, the only people alive, who _should_ _know_ about these dark secrets...are in this room," replied Jiraiya while the others looked at one another for a second as if to see if they had been the ones to reveal such secrets.

"Surely you are not suggesting...one of us is a traitor?" asked Homura while Jiraiya just shrugged.

"I don't know what to believe regarding our little group here having a traitor in its ranks since I doubt anyone here would be that stupid. What I do know is the people who were told these whispers have decided to stop doing business with us by the end of the week. And not just them. Any and all countries we are 'officially' considered "neutral" with in terms of relations, who have been our secret allies, and as a line of defense during the past Shinobi wars will no longer be that for us. What concerns me is the one connection they all share," replied Jiraiya with the news so far making Danzo, Koharu, Homura, and Tsunade look disturbed by this information thus far.

"And what is the connection?" asked Danzo with Jiraiya sighing heavily.

"These places were and apparently still _are_ loyal to the Uzumaki Clan. The clan that we as a whole in terms of a village abandoned in the Second Shinobi War shortly after sensei became Hokage," replied Jiraiya while Danzo frowned at the memory.

"It was a mutually agreed decision on all our parts Jiraiya. What was the point in trying to support them during the war effort? We had the Kyuubi. We had several prominent Seal Masters. We didn't need them anymore. When an alliance no longer has value, you end it. The fact it was during a time of war is irrelevant and should not even be considered by anyone as a factor to it," stated Danzo coldly since he saw all alliances with other people, countries, and other Shinobi villages like Jinchuriki.

A means to an end.

Such alliances were tools to be used and then thrown away when the value has fully run its course. The Uzumaki Clan was a threat to Konoha. Danzo always thought that way after seeing Uzumaki Mito best her husband in a spar one time. The Shodaime Hokage of all people! Beaten by his wife of an Uzumaki in a spar? Even Tobirama-sensei openly admitted that while his brother was the strongest Senju to ever live, Mito was even stronger, and more powerful then her husband. And she didn't even use the Kyuubi's power. She sealed the Biju inside herself to keep it away from the Uchiha Clan and anyone else wishing to use it for war. Danzo found the woman and her clan not only a threat to Konoha, but her actions in not using the Biju during a time of war as an insult to the purpose of having a Jinchuriki. They were meant for war no matter the reason for sealing a Biju into a person. Once a person was turned into a Jinchuriki, they were to be trained, and used for war. Period!

"Even still, I tried to get my contacts to change their mind. But they seemed to shrug it off. Like Konoha no longer had the means or muscle to win them over," replied Jiraiya while Danzo frowned at hearing this.

Economic problems aside, Konoha still had plenty of muscle to make certain businesses, and clients outside of the village work for them. Danzo would have to remind these fools what it means to cross him.

"What does this mean to you?" asked Koharu since she knew Jiraiya was good a reading people and situations better than most.

"It means that our former contributors outside of the village have a new friend. One who is _NOT_ a friend of Konoha. One who has convinced them that he or she has the muscle to protect them from any retaliation we might inflict back for this betrayal to us," concluded Jiraiya with Homura and Koharu nodding.

"Which means we will need to show our strength far exceeds those of our enemies. Find out who they are Jiraiya. We will move against our new enemy first, then our now former clients, and business dealings who are outside the village. Once they are removed, our own agents will move in to take them over, and supply us with more financial support," commanded Danzo while Jiraiya nodded.

"Already working on it. Shouldn't take too long. My guess is some rogue Uzumaki who was wandering around, holding a grudge against us, and wanted to call in some of their old favors. Once I have a name and location, I'll let you take it from there," replied Jiraiya before he left.

"You should have waited until I was out of my coma before authorizing the execution of Uzumaki Naruto," said Tsunade at last to the Hokage.

"He was being unruly. Uncontrollable. And when it was time to do his duty to Konoha he sent his wife and child away so they couldn't be of use to the village like their purpose in life demanded," countered Danzo with Tsunade scowling.

"The boy is or rather was a hero to many outside of Konoha. Had you waited and merely kept him locked up, we could have handled things differently. How many alliances and trade agreements did we gain because of him? How many did we lose when you put him to the sword? Or should I say...fire?" asked Tsunade since she didn't disagree with Danzo doing what he did...just the timing.

"Do not question the Hokage like this Tsunade!" stated Koharu while Tsunade scowled at the old bat.

"And why not? He did it plenty of times when _I_ was the Gondaime Hokage. So did the two of you standing right beside him. So don't you dare scold me for 'speaking out of turn' when you three did it plenty of times when I and sensei were Hokage. If you can dish it out, then you can take it, and if you can't take it...then retire!" stated Tsunade while looking the old woman dead in the eyes.

'Insolent child! Even after all this time you still act like my better. She clearly gets it from her Grandmother. My age and experience qualifies me to do so when you were Hokage,' thought Koharu while glaring back at Tsunade.

"Tsunade questioning my actions aside, we need to discus the issue of the Medic Program you wanted to put in place," remarked Danzo with Tsunade glancing at him.

"And what about it? Such medics will reduce fatalities and the cost of training new ninja we produce from the Academy," said Tsunade with Danzo nodding.

"Agreed. However, in these now dire times, our funding for such important programs will only hinder us. We have to choose to be either strong offensively with highly qualified ninja or defensive with medics. I prefer Konoha be the pointy tip of the sword over that of a shield," said Danzo with Tsunade scowling at having her program shut down yet again and not even during a time of actual war.

She should have got it started when Konoha was actually showing a great deal of strength and prosperity.

"I see. If that is all, I'm leaving to take care of some things on my own," replied Tsunade before she got up and left.

"Tsunade! Damn woman. She disrespects her elders and the wisdom we possess," said Koharu while Homura nodded and Danzo merely blinked.

"Let her go Koharu. Her anger is not entirely unjustified. I do see the merit of her medic program. While ninjas are tools, the ones we repair to last longer can be used later in the field for future missions. I would have gladly started the program myself if not for the financial situation Konoha is in. Hiruzen should have done it during the known time of peace Konoha had for well over a decade," replied Danzo while ignoring the fact he and others had been opposing Hiruzen on several occasions and had been hindering the man before his death by Orochimaru's hands.

"All the same, we are her elders Danzo. Tsunade _must_ respect us no matter what. I refuse to have that woman treat me like I was her equal. I refuse to see her as my equal in this village," remarked Koharu angrily while never liked the younger woman simply because Tsunade had done so much in her lifetime as a ninja.

It completely overshadowed Koharu's career and the elderly woman was jealous of that little almost unknown fact.

"Let it go Koharu. Tsunade does respect you as a ninja. She just doesn't like your opinion and attempts at bringing the woman down when voicing an opinion," replied Danzo with Koharu scowling a bit.

'She's still a brat in my eyes,' thought Koharu bitterly.

(Uzu-Two Months Later)

Naruto/Sauron was moving through what was once the ruins of his clan's home. To keep the contents of the ruins hidden, he used his slowly growing strength to cast a Genjutsu, and mixed it with a Spell of Concealment. The vast knowledge of his clan was buried under the ground, safely hidden to protect the secrets from outside forces, and invaders seeking to claim it as theirs. Not that they would be able to get it, even if the Uzumaki Clan's enemies did find the vast wealth of knowledge, it was protected by a vast array of seals.

Fortunately, the seals themselves couldn't stop him due to his formless spirit having no real...well... _form_ would be the correct term. As such, he had spent many days reading, and researching the extensive material the Uzumaki Clan possessed on all matter of subjects. What Naruto was _really_ looking for was something in connection to bringing back the dead or at the very least giving him a damn body to have for a physical form.

Sadly, while the work the Uzumaki Clan possessed was extensive, they had nothing on the subject of the afterlife he could really use! Apparently, all that knowledge was sent to Konoha with Uzumaki Mito, as reference to an ancient shrine connected to the Shinigami was mentioned in passing. Not only that, but there was another reference to a Jutsu the Second Hokage made during his life time. If what the former Dark Lord recalled, the Sannin Orochimaru used that Jutsu to bring back the first two Hokages to fight the Third.

The Edo Tensei.

But could he risk going to Konoha? He was a formless shadow. The former Dark Lord of Middle Earth doubted even a Hyuuga could see him with their eyes.

But could he risk it? Naruto/Sauron had only been like this for six long almost agonizing months. Whispering into the ears of those he knew could be turned against Konoha for the lies and treachery the village brought about the world. He was targeting everyone and anyone throughout the Elemental Countries. Missing Nin. Samurai. Bandits. Even getting thieves you find in the slums of any civilization were drawn to his cause. Anyone that he could sense would be manipulated to his cause. Their purpose was to make the lives of those within Konoha completely miserable.

The former Dark Lord of Middle Earth had made it his business to know quite a few dirty secrets within Konoha while he was growing up there. The original plan had been to use it on the Councils, Clan Heads, and even the given Hokage at the time if they ever tried to deny him what he wanted. Years later, he learned quite a few more secrets thanks to the Sandaime Hokage's secret journal written since the old man's original appointment as the Sandaime Hokage, and continued writing into it when coming out of retirement following the Yondaime Hokage's death.

Namely the abandonment of the Uzumaki Clan during the Second Shinobi War when aid was needed most.

With such dirt locked away in his mind ready to be used, Naruto/Sauron had set out in his formless body into the world he had not seen in a long (for him) time. Quickly spreading the word of the past sins Konoha had done to the unsuspecting people who once called them friends.

Influencing their minds of those around him to plant the necessary symbols in places he could call on Nature Chakra like he did in Middle Earth. While his power was rising at a slow yet steady pace, the key word was _slow_ , and was not ready for a confrontation. But the possible reward was immense, as Naruto/Sauron believed the Edo Tensei would be crucial to his success.

So...did he dare to risk being detected? Even if just for a moment for something that only Konoha had? His recovering strength was taking longer then expected. Without the Ring of Power, his current strength barely sustained him, and the former Jinchuriki wondered what he had to do next.

But he _needed_ that Jutsu. If only to mix it with his own spells of summoning dead spirits and bring about the return of his kin truly back to the world of the living. He needed them to be in solid bodies.

Making up his mind, the former Dark Lord of Middle Earth moved at all speed through the water to head for his destination. Fortunately, the symbol showing his mark placed to gather Nature Chakra also acted as a means for him to move around from one point to the next.

In a way, it was like the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but for that of a spirit.

(Konoha-Two Days Later-Nightfall)

When Naruto's/Sauron's form arrived at Konoha, he felt a sense of joy at the sight of the village being in a state of what felt like despair. From what he had been able to gather during his own investigations since coming back, Naruto/Sauron had learned of Konoha's fall from grace, and how everything from alliances to clients to trade agreements were lost. All that had been left were clients who _had_ to do business with Konoha. Not because they _wanted_ to do business with Konoha.

And he was already removing them fully from Konoha's already weakening grasp. Or rather...he _would_ be soon in a few weeks with what was planned for the village.

Moving swiftly through the village, his form went unseen to all who were out this late at night in Konoha. Some of the ninja felt a cold chill run up their spines with some looking around for the feeling, but found nothing that they could say was the source of it. All of the dogs in the Inuzuka Clan kennels whimpered and moaned loudly when the presence went by the clan home. The bugs from the Aburame Clan moved within their hives, the larva instinctively moving to the Queen of them for comfort, and security to the unseen presence that frightened them so much. Even babies fast asleep stirred awake and cried for their parents to come to them for the longing desire to be shielded from whatever had awakened them.

Naruto/Sauron had intended to go to the Hokage Tower right away, but stopped for just a brief moment of curiosity, and decided to see how his old Academy teacher Iruka was doing. The man had decided to side with Konoha over him even though it was wrong and Naruto/Sauron could not forgive the man for it. The fact he did it openly in front of him and even spitting on the ground in front of the former Jinchuriki was a betrayal the spirit of shadowy mass intended to return a thousand fold on the man in due time. Moving with a purpose to have his curiosity sated, Naruto/Sauron entered Iruka's house with ease, and sensed the man was asleep upstairs.

And...he was not alone!

Moving swiftly, the former Dark Lord of Middle Earth entered his old teacher's bedroom, and saw something he never thought would be true.

Umino Iruka was sleeping with Mitarashi Anko. The two were clearly naked, but the bed sheets covered most of their nudity. On Anko's one hand draped over Iruka's body was a ring with a nice shiny diamond on it. From the looks of things, the two had been married for quite some time now, and were very happy together.

Not for long.

Moving over to the bed, he saw Anko shiver slightly, trying to move closer to Iruka, and Iruka himself doing the same. A small raspy laugh came out of Naruto's/Sauron's form while his formless being lowered itself down until it was right above their faces.

He focused on Iruka first.

 _ **"You think your life together is one of happiness and joy. Soon I will take it from you as you did mine. I will bring destruction and terror to this village. I will bring onto you misery and death. I will rob you of the life you have and the life you wanted. I will deny you anything you want and take everything you have to offer!"**_ stated Naruto/Sauron in his raspy voice while Iruka whimpered instinctively in fear and began to sweat heavily.

If he had the power to grin, Naruto/Sauron would have done so, and it would have been a truly evil thing to behold.

He turned his attention to Anko and sensed something else about the woman that made the former Jinchuriki wish he could actually smile.

 _ **"It is only fair I deny you happiness Anko-san. After all, why should a**_ _ **whore**_ _ **like you have a family? Why should a woman like you know love? You do not deserved to be loved by anyone. Not your parents, not Iruka, and certainly not the child currently growing in your belly. A child who will come to hate you. Resent you.**_ _ **Kiiiillllll**_ __ _ **you**_ _ **!"**_ remarked Naruto/Sauron while Anko squirmed in her bed and clearly not liking what she was hearing.

The shadowy mass went in for the kill.

 _ **"After all, any woman such as yourself, who betrays those just like her for mere table scraps of acceptance is just plain**_ _ **pathetic**_ _ **! Your child will see you for what you truly are in this life Anko-san. He will see you are a deceiver. A betrayer. A liar. And above all else...a**_ _ **muurrrdderer**_ _ **! I wouldn't be surprised if you were killed one day by your own child. Such a sad pitiful death it would be for you. To be killed not by your enemy beyond Konoha's walls, but rather...at the hands of your own offspring. The one you gave life to. The one you nurtured. Named. The one you loved. Only for him to stab you in the heart and twist the blade as he watches you**_ _ **DIE**_ _ **!"**_ exclaimed Naruto/Sauron right into Anko's ear before instantly vanishing just moments prior to Anko suddenly waking up screaming loud enough to awaken Iruka from his own short nightmare.

It was so dark in the room, she nor her lover saw the shadowy formless mass above them, hovering their for a second before leaving.

Moving through the village to the Hokage Tower, the spirit of the one they once executed just for being a Jinchuriki, and "supposed" threat to Konoha, entered the Hokage Office. The place was just as he remembered it. A desk, a couch, the Hokage's chair, the chairs for guests, and the five pictures of past Hokages on the wall behind the Hokage's chair. Shooting out a shadowy limb that had no true shape at the wall, Naruto/Sauron ripped through the protective security seals surrounding safe holding the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and grabbed the large scroll before absorbing it into his being. In an instant, every single Jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll was made known to him. The class level, the means to use them, and the reason why some of them were forbidden in the first place.

And of course the knowledge regarding the Shadow Clone Jutsu pertaining to its large chakra requirements needed to create one, much less an army. Along with the fact the memories of said clones is sent to the original when they dispel. There was even a small notation at the bottom stating this Jutsu was the primary Jutsu used for Uzumaki Clan members due to high chakra reserves making it impossible for them to use the normal Clone Jutsu. It was also noted that any Uzumaki taking Konoha's Ninja Exams to know this Jutsu because it was the equivalent of the Clone Jutsu for them.

If Naruto/Sauron could frown, he would have done so when seeing that little piece of information enter his mind, and his being boiled with rage. They knew! They fucking knew he needed that Jutsu and held it from him! All his chakra and they preached the need for control. Chakra control this! And chakra control that! Bah! Idiots all! What good was all that control when you have more chakra running through your system then all the previous Hokages put together?! What made things more upsetting was the fact this was a Jutsu meant to help the Uzumaki Clan when Tobirama became the Second Hokage and the man noticed the Uzumaki Clan members in Konoha couldn't do the Clone Jutsu.

Hence why Tobirama created the Shadow Clone Jutsu so the Uzumaki Clan could make use of their vast chakra reserves.

 _ **'You have much to answer for Konoha. So much to answer for. And not just Danzo or his lackeys. But the Sandaime Hokage too. Do not think for a moment that the belly of the Shinigami will keep you safe from my wrath old man. I will take my pound of flesh out on you. One way or another,'**_ thought Naruto/Sauron angrily before he decided to send a message to Danzo and Konoha.

It was risky, but he never did shy away from risk. As Sauron, he risked putting most of his strength within the Ring of Power. Risked revealing himself to the White Council at Dol Gundur when he wasn't even at full power.

He was Uzumaki Naruto and Sauron The Great all rolled up in one!

Calling upon the power he had, Naruto/Sauron unleashed it in a repulsive shockwave that destroyed the entire office, and set off plenty of alarms throughout the tower. No doubt the place would be swarming with Konoha Shinobi soon and take this as an attack by some unforeseen enemy. But Naruto/Sauron wasn't done yet. It had drained him of some of his strength, but the spiritual mass of shadow was not done with this room. Destroying the office was only part of his message to Konoha. He wanted to instill a whole new level of _fear_ into the hearts of his enemies. Let them know that the threat they brushed off was not gone. Not dead.

Picking up a broken leg from a chair...he began to carve his message onto the wall with the least amount of damage.

(Konoha-The Next Morning)

The village had gone into lockdown since the explosion last night. All ninja Jounin on up were sweeping through the forest around Konoha. Searching for whoever was responsible for the attack on the Hokage Tower. Those ranked Chuunin were ordered to be put in a defensive position guarding key places like the Academy, armory, the village gates on all four corners, and any other locations their Hokage ordered them to guard.

The Hokage himself was currently standing in the middle of what was ground zero in the aftermath of the explosion from last night. ANBU were also in the room to guard him and look for clues to who was responsible for this insult. Some of the best from the Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka Clan were in this room. They were looking, smelling, and sensing for anything and everything they could find that would lead them to the culprit.

So far however...they found nothing. Nothing!

Walking over to where his desk was, Danzo decided to look at this from another angle, and see not what was destroyed, but rather...what was _missing_. He focused on the wall where the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was once located and the iron grip on his trusty cane was tightened. The man's bandaged face paled slightly at the thought of Konoha's most precious possession being taken from Konoha and from him at this time. So many secrets. So many Jutsus each more precious then the last since the time of the Shodaime Hokage. Lost! Stolen!

But by who? Who could have done this?

"Hokage-sama! I found something!" exclaimed a Hyuuga while near the upturned desk the Hokage usually sat behind.

"What is it?" demanded Danzo while turning around and saw the Hyuuga set the desk upright.

"A message is written here. Possibly from the attacker," said the Hyuuga while Danzo just moved to where the message was written and stopped fast when his visible eye saw it for himself.

'No! It couldn't be him!' thought Danzo while holding his cane even tighter.

The message was crudely carved into the desk, but it was clear enough for Danzo to make out, and it did not sit well with at all.

 _I have returned Danzo. I told you I would keep my promise. You thought death could hold me, but you were wrong. Now we will see who is truly afraid of the darkness and death!_

Below the message was a large symbol. Somehow it was carved into the wood and made to look reddish orange even though the internal part of the wood from the desk was not that color.

It was the crude shape of an eye.

"What does it all mean Hokage-sama? The message? The drawing of the eye? Do you know who it is?" asked the Hyuuga ANBU while Danzo said nothing.

"You are to speak of this to no one. Understood?" said Danzo firmly.

"But...Hokage-sama...," replied the Hyuuga, but was silenced by the glare on the older man's face.

"No one is to know about this message. Destroy the desk. You are all sworn to silence! If any of you speak of what was written here, I will have you, and your family executed for treason!" said Danzo before leaving the room at a quick pace.

It couldn't be him. It just couldn't! His body burned. His spirit sent to Hell. He was sure of it! There was no way that brat was somehow alive and seeking his revenge!

And yet...the dark prophecy Jiraiya had warned them about years ago. And then again just yesterday the Elder Toad apparently been having it for several months. Months! He thought once the source of the prophecy was destroyed there was need to worry about the prophecy itself? So how was it Uzumaki Naruto was still alive to fulfill it?!

It was in that moment, Shimura Danzo felt a very cold, and human based chill crawl up his elderly spine. His right arm holding his cane shook. Sweat started to come down his forehead. Even his Sharingan Eyes seemed to twitching nervously. The man had the sudden desire to draw a kunai and strike out wildly at the unseen apparition he was sure was floating around the Hokage Tower.

'You won't best me boy. I have far more experience in dealing with others. I am the true Master of the shadows,' thought Danzo angrily while trying to stomp down the fear his mind was currently feeling.

Fear was weakness. He was beyond weakness!

(Uzu-One Week Later)

Naruto/Sauron floated throughout the center of the village square that had been in ruin since the Second Shinobi War and only through his manipulations had it been somewhat repaired. There was still some way to go, but progress was progress, and such efforts in willing the repairs with his power was costly on his strength. He could only absorb so much the world's Nature Chakra each day into his formless presence. Hell, it took him four centuries alone in Dol Gundur without interference to regain a good portion of his strength back, and it was spent every day absorbing the magical energies Middle Earth possessed.

"We owe you everything for bringing us back my Lord. Thank you," replied an Uzumaki ninja appearing before the shadowy mass and bowed.

Ah yes. One of the Uzumaki Clan members that were his kin he had brought back using the Edo Tensei and his skills in sorcery he once used to summon his Ring Wraiths back in Middle Earth. Another taxing moment in time for him. It had been draining to summon one back from the land of the dead. But a small squad of them damn near reduced him back to nothing.

He needed to speed up his recovery. Only by doing that would Naruto/Sauron rise again and gain his revenge.

 _ **"We are slowly growing in number. Growing in strength. But there is still much to do. We need to gather more power,"**_ replied Naruto/Sauron in his raspy voice while the Uzu Nin nodded.

"Yes. We have already begun repairing the forges per your request. It should be ready for you within the next few days my Lord," replied the Uzu Nin while not being told their new Master's name.

Only that the formless mass was once an Uzumaki like them. Betrayed like them.

 _ **"Good. The metal and the fire from within Uzu Mountain will be needed. There is also the issue of the Uzumaki Shrine in Konoha,"**_ replied Naruto/Sauron with the Uzu Nin nodding.

"The one surrounding the Shinigami. I know of it," replied the Uzu Nin.

 _ **"When we have enough of our family back, I want a special team sent to the shrine. I am in need of the power behind it. Konoha is not worthy of having such power in their village,"**_ said Naruto/Sauron while the Uzu Nin nodded.

"Yes my Lord," replied the Uzu Nin.

 _ **"Have you placed the markers where I asked?"**_ questioned Naruto/Sauron with the Uzu Nin nodding.

"Yes my Lord. The markers were placed in key areas around Uzu, in Nami, and several other minor countries at the moment to avoid detection from the larger countries with the five major Shinobi villages are located," replied the Uzu Nin while sensing his Master was pleased.

 _ **"Good. Did you recover the sword of Momochi Zabuza and the mask of Haku in Nami per my orders?"**_ asked Naruto/Sauron with the Uzu Nin shaking his head.

"We tried my Master. But someone got to the sword some time ago. And the mask you mentioned was...destroyed. It was in many pieces. More then what you said there would be. It was as if someone had smashed or crushed it to make a statement of some kind," said the Uzu Nin with the mood of his Master now going sour.

 _ **"Did you bring the pieces?"**_ asked Naruto/Sauron with the Uzu Nin nodding and took out a storage scroll and brought out the shattered mask.

"It took some effort, but we were successfully able to get all the broken pieces together from the graves," said the Uzu Nin while watching the tendril of shadow wrap the mask up in its black form before absorbing it.

It wasn't long before the mask reappeared in the center of the mass of shadowy darkness to form what would be the "face" of Naruto/Sauron.

 _ **"Find out who has the sword. Find out who broke the mask. I want a name to the fools who would take what they do not cherish!"**_ commanded Naruto/Sauron to the Uzu Nin, who bowed further.

"Yes my Lord. I will do that immediately," replied the Uzu Nin before he left.

The shadowy mass soon turned its "head" toward the orb put on a pedestal of sorts with seals on the pedestal designed to hold it. Like the orbs of the Kages and the All Seeing Stones of Middle Earth, this one could spy on anyone at anytime at any location. It took some effort on his part, but Naruto/Sauron could use the orb to find the two people in this world who meant more to him then all of the Elemental Countries, and even the Ring of Power.

His wife Hinata. And their son. A son who he didn't even know the name of and wanted to know.

They looked so happy from his view in the orb. The child inherited his Father's hair color and spiky hair style. Not to mention the Father's energetic attitude toward life. His eyes though were a light shade of blue, but was clearly in possession of the Byakugan. From the looks of things, Hinata was showing she was definitely Mother material. Loving their child. Raising him well. Making sure he was well trained in the ninja arts at such a young age.

Their child would grow up strong. Provided no one from Konoha discovered the two in Spring Country and tried to take one or both of them against their Will. He would not allow it! Hinata was his wife. Their son was Heir to the throne he would carve through the bodies of dead enemies that wished to harm them.

But he needed a Kami damned body!

He also needed power that comes with it.

With his actual body destroyed by the Fire Jutsu all those years ago, using the Edo Tensei would be pointless to bring the one that was once his back to the land of the living. He would have to manifest one through sheer willpower, magic, and chakra once enough of it had been gathered.

Removing the image of his wife and son from the orb, Naruto/Sauron shifted the images over to that of the Jiraiya of the Sannin. The man was trying to find out what was going on around the Elemental Countries concerning Konoha's past remaining clients suddenly leaving them.

His so called sensei and Godfather.

A Godfather, who never visited him _once_ since his birth, and only ran into him by sheer chance. By chance! If that fucking asshole Ebisu hadn't taken him to the hot springs and picked a fight with Jiraiya, the two would have never met! And what did the pervert teach him? Summoning. Just summoning and even then it was crappy training at best.

Shit, the man threw him into a ravine to access Kurama's chakra with no guarantee such a move would even work! What if it hadn't? What would Jiraiya have done then? The dark shadowy mass believe the Sannin would most likely shrugged it off. Thinking the loss of his new "student" was no big deal and simply went back to peeping.

He would have to remind Jiraiya of the cost of being such an asshole and for betraying his family. But he couldn't do it just yet. One day. Soon even. With each passing day, new markers allowing him to absorb Nature Chakra were setup by his slowly growing number of agents throughout the Elemental Countries. Hidden of course to keep them from being found by chance like Gandalf had done when entering the Mirkwood Forest when he was traveling with the Dwarves to the Lonely Mountain. His symbol there had been discovered on an Elvish statue. Its purpose had been to absorb the magic properties of the forest and keep his presence from being detected by the powerful sight all Elves possess.

And with each passing day he drew strength, Naruto/Sauron would use his power to bring back more of his kin back to the land of the living. And not just them. Oh no! He did not plan to stop with just his kin being brought back to the fold. This world would know what it meant to be disciplined and ordered under his rule. Where he was once a Dark Lord of Middle Earth, this time Naruto/Sauron would be the _Emperor_ of the Elemental Countries.

And with his rule he would need not just ninja, but...samurai. Lots and lots of samurai.

And what better samurai were there to serve a dark ruler such as himself then that of dark samurai.

(Hokage's Office-Days Later)

Danzo was sitting in his restored office with a renewed sense of purpose. In front of him were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiashi, Homura, and Koharu. Each of them were involved in the whole Naruto situation years ago and as loathe as he was to admit this to himself...he was in need of their help to handle Naruto. Each of them had a hand in the boy's suffering and eventual death so it was only natural they share the problem of dealing with the return of the brat.

"You can't be serious?! The gaki is alive?! How is this possible? He was burned alive! I saw it myself from a distance. Not even the Edo Tensei could bring him back if someone wanted to try!" stated Jiraiya in shock since it should not have been possible.

"I agree. His body was destroyed. I saw the chakra from his body vanish. Are you sure this isn't some ploy by an enemy village or someone close to Naruto seeking now as a time for revenge against us?" asked Hiashi while Danzo narrowed his eye at him.

"The message on the desk was explicit. Only I was there when he said similar words to me that day. And the eye symbol made on the desk was similar to the Kyuubi's eyes he showed when my men set him on fire," said Danzo with Hiashi not liking this one bit and neither did the others.

"What concerns me is the theft of the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. A lot of the Jutsus in that scroll are forbidden for a reason, but also some of them are specifically designed to be used by the Uzumaki Clan. Sensei kept them locked away in the Forbidden Scroll for a reason and didn't want Naruto to get a hold of them until he was sure the gaki's loyalty was truly secured," said Jiraiya with Danzo frowning since he knew this too.

"And now it is his possession. This is indeed grim news," added Homura knowing the brat would see the various annotations left behind by the Hashirama and his brother in terms of how the Uzumaki Clan were meant to use them.

"How do we counter him? If word somehow reaches all of his old allies and friends of his sudden return, it will be a war against Konoha. A war we cannot win," said Koharu with Danzo scowling further.

"What does the Toad Elder say?" asked Tsunade with Jiraiya shaking his head.

"He tells me the same damn thing. That a formless being of shadow will storm across the Elemental Countries. That he will bring about the flames of war and consume all who are in his path. That he will use that fire as his eyes and burn away those who once betrayed and burned him," replied Jiraiya while the others in the room now looked at each other with an uneasily expression on their faces.

"So it is Naruto. Did you express this possible theory that it was him to the Toads?" asked Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding.

"I did tell them. They weren't exactly happy with me since I originally lied to them about how Naruto died from his injuries after fighting Pein. They made it perfectly clear that if it is Naruto, they will not aid Konoha in a fight. I'm lucky they will help me now," replied Jiraiya while Danzo scowled at this news since he always felt that a summoning animal should obey the summoner no matter what their personal feelings are about the one who brings them to this world.

"Can't we reverse summon him since he is alive in some form?" asked Koharu with Jiraiya shaking his head.

"It doesn't work like that. All summons have their summoner sign their contract in blood. Naruto's name was crossed out when he was killed. Even with his miraculous return to this world, it can't be undone, or reversed once a summoner is dead. This was to prevent anyone using Edo Tensei to have the resurrected person use their summons in a fight," said Jiraiya while Danzo scowled further since he disliked that on a tactical level since he felt any ninja brought back with the Edo Tensei and fought for Konoha should have that ability.

"So if his body is destroyed beyond all measure, how is he even back?" asked Tsunade while Jiraiya shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. The seal Minato used might have some powerful side effects we don't know about or that even he didn't know about. Maybe it has something to do with the Kyuubi. Its hard to tell with so many variables," replied Jiraiya while the others in the room didn't like his answer.

Even if it was an honest one.

"Could you defeat Naruto when facing him again? While I doubt the brat has gained any real strength since his return, I wouldn't put it past him to have _something_ up his sleeve," questioned Tsunade while Jiraiya shrugging his shoulders.

"It should be simple enough. I doubt the brat has any real power. Not without the Kyuubi to back him up. After all, his body is gone so whatever he's using now should be weak against someone like me," replied Jiraiya while knowing if it was necessary, he could use Sage Mode, and crush the brat to put an end to the dark prophecy.

"Regardless of how it gets done, ensure the brat dies permanently this time, and also if possible...find out how he even came back from the dead. It could prove useful to us in the future," replied Danzo with Jiraiya nodding.

"I'll get on it. I'll even take Kakashi with me," replied Jiraiya with Danzo scoffing at the man's chosen teammate.

"Do not speak the name of Hatake Kakashi. He has fallen far in my eye," said Danzo with Jiraiya and Tsunade frowning in disagreement.

"He's not that bad. Sure the man has been living a solitary life, but...," replied Jiraiya, but a raised hand from Danzo stopped him from continuing.

"I don't care if he lives a solitary life or not. Its his constant tardiness and reading of your books. They have slowed his mind and dulled his reflexes. The man could be Kage level by now, but has become stagnant instead," countered Danzo with Jiraiya making a noise saying he was agreeing with the man, but did not like it.

"Well the loss of all, but one student from team 7 has hit the man hard. Though its mostly Sasuke's departure more then Naruto's death," commented Jiraiya with Danzo shaking his head.

"I warned him years ago about this. Now he is a poor excuse for a ninja. So much of his potential, wasted!" exclaimed Danzo since he felt Kakashi in Root would have brought out the true potential of the man, but chose to keep some sense of himself.

A fool to the end. Just like his Father. Choosing comrades over a mission. Bah! Ninja do not have friends or comrades. They are soldiers. They obey commands and die when they are told to die. Which was why Danzo had set out to make sure that Sakumo realized this mistake before he killed himself. Not only that, but by making sure the village as a whole turned against him for his "noble" actions, Sakumo's son would seek to do the opposite as his Father, and not shame himself.

"Well maybe seeing Naruto again with orders to kill the brat will snap him out of this funk he's in," offered Jiraiya before he left to recruit the man for the mission.

"Does Jiraiya even know where to even look for the brat?" asked Tsunade with Homura and Koharu shrugging as one.

You would think they were joined at the hip with how they acted some times.

"Jiraiya will use his spy network to find any hint of Naruto. Once they do, it should be child's play to kill him once they have learned the brat's secret to cheating death. If he did cheat it," replied Danzo while still wondering how the boy came back from being burned alive.

Hopefully, Jiraiya would learn the secret, and reveal it to him so Danzo himself could use this power to come back stronger then ever.

Shimura Danzo: The Rokudaime and the one who truly cheated death.

It had a nice ring to it in Danzo's eye.

(Mount Uzu-At the Moment)

Deep within the mountain was a rumbling fire. An Uzumaki Nin and Master Blacksmith by the name of Uzumaki Hanzo was hard at work. By the order of his Lord and Master Uzumaki Naruto, as he had finally revealed himself to be to the clan members brought back to life, a ring of incredible power was to be forged for him. And no ordinary ring at that.

But a Ring of Power!

Forged in the fires beneath the heart of Mount Uzu. The strongest metal Uzu had brought to Hanzo to be added to the mix. A metal that would be bathed in gold.

Hanzo did not know why his Master insisted on such a creation. It was not his place to know or to ask. He did his task with devotion. Crafting a ring for his Master in the hopes it would somehow bring him back a body worthy of his majesty. The black mass that was their Master revealed how he was once reborn as another entity and became known to those in Middle Earth as Sauron. How he intended to wage war against Konoha and the Elemental Countries as a whole to bring this land to its knees so that under his rule there would be order to the growing chaos around him.

For that, the former Dark Lord of Middle Earth would need to use the kunai, the sword, the Jutsus, and the unmatched Seal Mastery of the Uzumaki Clan win. With each new clan member rising from the grave and given new life happening almost daily now, it did not take much for the rest of the clan to pledge their undying loyalty. With Uzu nearly up and running to its full extent thanks to his power, Naruto/Sauron had been able to send out more agents to spy on the world, and gain contacts to keep a watchful eye out for his enemies.

Namely those from Konoha.

 _ **"How goes the forging?"**_ asked Naruto/Sauron with Hanzo working on his task without even looking back at the mass of formless shadow hovering behind him.

"It's going well my Lord. Soon, you will be ready for you to mold to your liking," replied Hanzo while making sure that the ring was perfect down to the slightest detail since the slightest flaw might be used against his Master in the future.

Plus, Hanzo would have to restart over if there was one.

 _ **"Good. Inform me of the ring's completion the moment you are done,"**_ commanded Naruto/Sauron before leaving Hanzo to his task.

Moving swiftly through the village of his Mother's clan, the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki made his presence known at a home belonging to one particular Uzumaki. One who was sitting down in seiza position, drinking tea, and seemed to be waiting for him if her lack of shock at his arrival was any indication. This serious looking woman also had bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals.

Her name? It was Uzumaki Mito.

"I would offer you some tea, but you do not have a body yet to call your own. Only that Kiri Hunter Nin Mask," remarked Mito while sipping some tea.

 _ **"Would you prefer a faceless shadow?"**_ asked Naruto/Sauron with Mito frowning at his words.

"No I don't. But I don't care about that either way. I do have my concerns though about your plans and actions toward Konoha. It was my husband's home," replied Mito with Naruto/Sauron flexing his mass a bit and the house creaking in the process.

 _ **"Your husband's home?! Your husband's home left the Uzumaki Clan to die! Your husband's home treated me like I was trash. Your husband's home removed our clan from the history books so they could forget about us. Your husband's village executed ME because I refused to be their weapon or surrender my wife and child to them for a similar purpose!"**_ countered Naruto/Sauron while his presence seemed to grow in mass and "stared" at Mito through the mask.

"I know. But my husband was not them. He loved me as I loved him. Fighting against the village he helped create with Tobirama is painful to my memories I had there when I was with him," replied Mito while Naruto's/Sauron's form shrank back a bit, but the presence he was making was no less potent.

 _ **"The Konoha you knew and Hashirama built is dead. If your husband saw it now, he would side with us in the coming war,"**_ countered Naruto/Sauron while Mito frowned further.

"You don't know that," Mito shot back while the mass in front of her laughed a raspy laugh.

 _ **"Oh really? Did Hashirama or Tobirama make ninja's lose their emotions? Did they treat Jinchuriki like tools? Did they execute Jinchuriki for thinking about the lives of their families? Did they betray their cousin clan, from which one of them married a woman born from the cousin clan?"**_ asked Naruto/Sauron with Mito shaking her head no.

"You know they didn't," answered Mito while the temperature in the room declined.

 _ **"And that is how I know they would side with me in this matter. They are not like the Uchiha. They are not the arrogant fools within Konoha's walls. They are the opposite of what Konoha is today,"**_ replied Naruto/Sauron while Mito looked down and thought his words over in her head.

"He would negotiate first. Save the innocent lives in the village before attacking," said Mito while Naruto/Sauron laughed again.

 _ **"Innocent? There are no innocent lives in Konoha anymore. They have been turned into mindless drones obeying the current Hokage's every command while he sits in his chair like a King. The people in Konoha can no longer tell right from wrong, friend from foe, or friendly neighbor to deadly enemy. They barely tolerated my Mother when she was living in Konoha growing up. To them, she was a foreigner. An 'island whore' if you will. To them, if you weren't born and raised in Konoha with your family since the founding of the village...you were second class all the way. You got away with it because the Shodaime Hokage just happened to be your husband and no one really knew of your heritage save for a select few. Don't bother denying it. We both know its the truth,"**_ stated Naruto/Sauron while Mito nodding since she knew of the hostility that foreign people got in Konoha and even more so if they marry or have kids with someone in the village.

Like he said, the people of Konoha didn't know about her own connection surrounding the Uzumaki Clan except a small few since she took Hashirama's clan name. Now that she thought about it, Mito wondered if Hashirama, or even Tobirama knew this might happen due to them insisting she go by Senju Mito when introducing herself to others? Maybe they did because neither seemed to give a reasonable excuse when asked and Mito eventually caved into the demand after Hashirama got on his knees and bowed before her while his brother sighed at how foolish he was when begging.

"Perhaps you are right in that regard, but I still show reluctance in helping you, if only for the reason being my husband. Now what is it you need from me that requires this visit?" said Mito since the shadowy mass before her was the one requesting this meeting.

 _ **"You are familiar with Konoha and getting in undetected. I need you and a team of our kin to enter Konoha and take the masks that reside in the Uzumaki Shrine there,"**_ replied Naruto/Sauron while Mito frowned further.

"Why?" asked Mito before the Kiri Hunter Nin Mask was now right in front of her face.

 _ **"Why?! It is vital all things from our clan be taken away from Konoha! They are not worthy of having our most sacred relics in that village to abuse as they see fit. Every day they mock our clan by wearing our clan symbol on their vests and yet spit on our name like it was garbage. They claim sole ownership of the sealing methods they now use when everything their Seal Masters and experts were taught everything they know was from us. Konoha would not be standing today if it were not for the hard work of the Uzumaki Clan and yet they do not make such facts known in any shape or form. They use us in body, name, and spirit without any regard to the clan itself! If you cannot see that, then clearly it was a mistake to bring you back to life, and I should just end you now!"**_ stated Naruto/Sauron with Mito looking down and deep in thought before bowing her head submissively toward him.

"I'm sorry my Lord. Please forgive me. I am...or rather I _was_ conflicted due to my past with my husband. But you are right. Konoha is not what it once was under my husband's and brother-in-law's rule. You have shown me from your own experience how Konoha has become a hollow tree inside. It is clear to me the village has no place in this world thanks to the poisonous roots allowed to grow underneath thanks to the actions of the monkey, the toad, the snake, and slug," said Mito while Naruto/Sauron "stared" at her with his mask before moving back into position.

 _ **"Good. In time, I might find a way to bring your husband back to life like I did you Mito-san. But I must tread carefully due to his soul and his brother's currently being trapped in the belly of the Shinigami along with a certain monkey. If I try to take them now, I risk catching the attention of the deity, who would surely devour me on sight. You know the secrets behind the masks at the temple. I need your help recovering and using them in the correct fashion,"**_ explained Naruto/Sauron with Mito's eyes widening at the idea of her husband being alive again and not just as a living puppet like the Edo Tensei made you when summoned.

The formless entity had combined his master of sorcery into the mix with the Edo Tensei so far to bring back people like her without too much of a penalty. But any soul currently in the Shinigami's belly was another matter since they all belonged to the deathly deity. Mito understood the reluctance of Naruto/Sauron trying such a thing without getting the attention of the Death God.

"When do you want me to leave for Konoha?" asked Mito with the formless body of her Master moving to the door.

 _ **"Soon. It won't be much longer now before Konoha as a whole catches on who was the one responsible for taking the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. They will send out Jiraiya after me and using his spy network. I need to be prepared for if and when he learns of my location. As should everyone else in the clan when the time comes. There are still plenty left of our kin to bring back and each one is taxing to summon back from the land of the dead,"**_ replied Naruto/Sauron before he was gone from the house.

'Hopefully, Hashirama-kun will understand what is going on. Provided he can be brought back to life. And what of Tsunade? My Grandchild betrayed everything we stood for and taught her when growing up. For what reason? What purpose?' thought Mito while she sipped some tea in thought.

She had some planning to do for her mission and seeing just what Konoha had become with her own eyes since being in the village. Mito did not doubt her Master's words about Konoha. Even he could not lie about it, despite his formless state, thanks to the sensory skills an Uzumaki like herself possessed and honed over the years when alive. Still, being told about something was one thing, but seeing it for yourself was another, and Mito had always been a firm believer in the "seeing is believing" policy.

And yet...the Uzumaki woman dreaded the seeing part of her mission.

(A/N: YAY! And there you have it! Another long chapter for you guys. Hope it was what you wanted. Also, in case you are wondering, the Master of Coin part was in reference to Game of Thrones. Felt it was appropriate in this case since someone has to manage the Leaf's financial institution. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A Show of Force

(A/N: Just a real quick note, a fellow author pravus666 wants people to take a look at his fics and give them a read. They are Bleach: Storm of Darkness and The blood phantom. So if you give them a look and let him know what you think that would be great. That is all. Enjoy!)

Jiraiya didn't understand it. He really didn't. For the past three weeks, the Toad Sannin had been trying to locate where Naruto was hiding. Looking under every rock, tree, and cave the brat maybe hiding his...whatever he had for a body. His spy network was unable to find anything on Naruto or where he was located. Not _one_ of the brat's old allies and friends had seen Naruto. As far as everyone knew, the gaki was long dead, and his body was ashes in the wind. There was no sign, no mark, and no form of Uzumaki Naruto in all of the Elemental Countries!

So where the Hell was Naruto hiding?!

"Are you sure about this Jiraiya-sama? I highly doubt Naruto is alive. I saw that moment where he died with my Sharingan active," remarked Kakashi with Jiraiya frowning.

"I'm sure Kakashi. I just wish I knew where the gaki was so we could put an end to this before it gets worse," remarked Jiraiya while Kakashi was lazily reading his book.

"We haven't checked Uzu," offered Kakashi with Jiraiya stiffening at the mention of the Uzumaki Clan home.

"We can't go there," replied Jiraiya before walking through the town they were in.

"Why not?" asked Kakashi with a hint of curiosity.

"Because powerful seals surround that place. I should know. I was the one who helped put them there. They cannot be broken," replied Jiraiya since he had been tasked by the Sandaime to seal the entire island off so no one could know the truth behind Uzu falling to their enemies.

"Why would you do that?" asked Kakashi while glancing at Jiraiya.

"Because some things are better left sealed away," replied Jiraiya in a tone that told the man beside him to drop it.

More would have been said if not for the fact they were suddenly surrounded by Missing Nin and rogue samurai with weapons drawn. Frowning, Jiraiya realized something was disturbingly wrong with this scenario since Missing Nin, and rogue samurai _never_ teamed up together. Each one of them were clearly here for the intensive purpose of killing the two Konoha Nin and making their deaths extremely painful.

"I don't suppose you would give us the reason for this sudden hostility toward us?" asked Kakashi while glancing around at their enemies.

"As if we would give Konoha scum like yourselves a reason," remarked one Missing Nin from Iwa with his eye glaring at Kakashi.

"Oh come on. Don't be afraid to tell us. We know someone hired you guys. Whoever it was must have some serious cash to pay you for his or her time to kill the two of us. But did they pay enough to ask for your silence?" questioned Jiraiya while seeing many of the enemy around them tensing.

"We don't question the client's reason for wanting you dead. All we know is that someone hired us to kill the two of you," replied a Missing Nin from Kiri with his sword drawn.

"Problem with that is there are so many of you and only two of us. How will you get your pay if only a few of you can claim the bounty?" asked Jiraiya in the hopes of turning the small army here on each other.

"Our client is way ahead of you on that. We all get paid whether we get the killing strike on you or not," remarked a rogue samurai.

"How generous of him. And how much is the price on our heads?" asked Jiraiya with a hint of curiosity.

"Nine hundred pounds worth of solid gold. Per head!" replied a Missing Nin from Kumo while Jiraiya and Kakashi paled.

'N-Nine hundred pounds worth of solid gold? Per head? That's eighteen hundred pounds total! That money hungry Missing Nin Kakuzu from Taki would be have a heart attack with all five of his hearts at once if he heard that and was still alive! Hell, Tsunade would kill me for that and rip my nuts off if she could get extra from the deal!' thought Jiraiya, as he such a bounty was not only impossible to resist, but it was practically unbeatable in terms matching the payment on his end if he wanted to bribe this group to look the other way.

"How could someone afford that?" asked Kakashi knowing such a bounty would have every mercenary in the world would be eager for their hides.

Even their fellow Konoha Shinobi would be tempted to cash in the bounty.

"We don't know and don't care. All I know is we are getting paid handsomely for our efforts just to kill you two," remarked a thug like bandit among the group.

"You're client is going to be disappointed when none of you come back with our heads in hand," commented Jiraiya while he and Kakashi got ready to fight.

"Maybe. But that's only if you win. You maybe a Sannin, but not even you can take all of us on," remarked a samurai while Jiraiya looked around and saw some of the faces here were in the Bingo Book that he knew were rogue Jounin from their respective villages.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Come at us and we'll find out together," remarked Jiraiya while he and Kakashi were now back to back against each other.

They were in for one Hell of a fight.

(Rice Country-Undisclosed Location)

"I see you are looking well for someone like yourself," commented Tobi while he stared at the hooded figure smirking in the shadows currently working in the laboratory that they were both in.

"All things considered, I am an enemy of Konoha, and the former servant of the snake Sannin. Not to mention a former spy of another one of its members. Not that you really care about Sasori or anyone else in the Akatsuki. As I recall, your organization took in Orochimaru-sama, and targeted him in the past for abandoning it. Given how things have turned out since that I'll take your words as a compliment," replied to robed figure while he was working on something with his back turned to Tobi.

"Orochimaru got greedy. He was warned to leave Itachi alone, but got caught, and paid the price for his actions. As you well know Kabuto," remarked Tobi while Kabuto just nodded in agreement.

"That he did. And I have learned much from the mistake of my former Master since that time. I also learned that you wouldn't be here unless you wanted something from me," commented Kabuto with Tobi nodding.

"I need you to infiltrate Uzu. I need you to learn the secrets lying there and the rumors of Uzumaki Naruto possibly being alive," replied Tobi with Kabuto stopping in his work and turned to face the masked man with a frown on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto? The boy was killed years ago. The whole village of Konoha witnessed it. My Master's spies outside of myself witnessed the event too from afar, but we knew it was him without question. He was set on fire so there would not be a single piece of him left to bury," remarked Kabuto with Tobi shaking his head.

"I have been getting reports of my own. Apparently, Uzumaki Naruto isn't as dead as we all thought. I suspect Uzu is the place he would hide. Given his heritage on his Mother's side after all," remarked Tobi with Kabuto looking interested.

"I was under the impression Uzu was sealed away. Orochimaru-sama wanted to go there for years to study the hidden knowledge there, but Jiraiya's Fuinjutsu skills made such a dream quite impossible," remarked Kabuto with Tobi nodding.

"Jiraiya's skills with Fuinjutsu is impressive, but compared to the Uzumaki Clan...they are beginner level seals barely worthy of being used for storage scrolls," remarked Tobi while Kabuto was looking like his birthday came early.

"The seals are down? You are sure of this?" asked Kabuto, as he was sure Tobi knew they were down, and wouldn't be sure unless asking him to go in his place.

"Sure enough. There is some kind of activity going on there. I can sense it despite what the island looks to the contrary. I can't understand how it is possible, but there is some kind of illusion over Uzu that not even _my_ Sharingan can break," replied Tobi knowing such a thing would really catch Kabuto's interest.

"A Genjutsu immune to the negating effects of the Sharingan? Very interesting indeed," remarked Kabuto while pondering this news since the Sharingan was said to be immune to Genjutsu.

"All the same, I need you to go there for me. Find out if Uzumaki Naruto is still alive and if he is...discover how strong has the brat become," commanded Tobi before he left via Kamui.

'Oh I will, but you should know better then to offer a snake like me something, and just obey without wanting to study something like this for myself. After all, I may need what Uzu possesses against you one day,' thought Kabuto, as he was already planning to take his time on Uzu, and learn many of the lost secrets the Uzumaki Clan possessed.

(Konoha Hospital-Days Later)

Tsunade couldn't believe it. She honestly couldn't believe it. Her former teammate Jiraiya and Hatake Kakashi were in the hospital here being treated for the injuries they suffered while fighting off a small army of Missing Nin, samurai, bandits, and just about anyone wanting to collect the bounty on them. Hell, Tsunade herself was slightly tempted when Jiraiya informed her what the price was on his, and Kakashi's head when asked about it. Apparently, the anonymous client had promised everyone that large amount of gold if they were part of the group responsible for killing the two Konoha Nin regardless of who killed them. That way, no one would backstab each other for a bigger cut, and Jiraiya himself couldn't match or beat the price to make them walk away.

The two Konoha Nin barely survived the all out battle. Kakashi had to use his Sharingan and Jiraiya had to summon the Toads sometime during the fighting. A few of the Missing Nin fighting them had a few summoning animals of their own and fought off the Toads before Jiraiya had to pull out the big guns in terms of fighting in Sage Mode. Of course, it didn't help him that Ma and Pa were still angry with the Sannin, and made it clear that he was on thin ice with them already.

In the end, most of the enemy army of mercenaries either fell by their hands, or retreated for another day to strike out against them. Those that retreated went back on the attack a few days later, hounding the two Konoha Nin relentlessly with the injuries they suffered piling up. It was only when they got near Konoha itself did the attackers back off and do a tactical retreat of their own for now.

"So we can assume it is Naruto who put the bounty on you and Kakashi," said Tsunade while Jiraiya nodded and had deadly serious for once despite the fact it was her looking over him at the moment instead of male nurses.

"It has to be him Tsunade. Who else would put such an impossibly high bounty on us? He basically made it open season for anyone wanting a piece of me and Kakashi. Hell, only Naruto would go so far as to remove the risk of backstabbing from these guys, or price matching to make them go away," replied Jiraiya while wincing at the feeling of his body being in pain from one particularly nasty sword slash done by a Missing Nin from Kiri.

"And no one is talking about his location? I would think someone would know something about who hired so many people?" questioned Tsunade with Jiraiya shaking his head.

"Believe me Tsunade, I was looking for Naruto. Everywhere and anywhere. My spies in every country are looking for him and no one has seen anyone resembling his body in the slightest," replied Jiraiya while letting out a sigh.

"That brat has always been trouble. Now he's making things worse by keeping you here in Konoha because it keeps your spy network from reporting back to you. Such a high bounty makes you a extremely high target. Not only that, but Kakashi is stuck in Konoha too, and his tracking ability along with his Sharingan can't leave here either," remarked Tsunade knowing this put them at a serious disadvantage.

"I take it the old Konoha Rookies are asking questions now? As are their senseis?" asked Jiraiya with Tsunade grimacing.

"Yes. It seems Ino's gossip network can rival your spy network any day of the week. I was able to convince them to hold off questioning me or the Hokage about this until we had more information to go on. But Shikamaru has already connected the dots and has assumed Naruto has returned somehow to the land of the living," replied Tsunade with Jiraiya sighing since he knew a Nara's mind would do such a thing.

"If Shikamaru knows, then all of Konoha now knows Naruto has returned, and has plans to destroy us. The only question now is...how will he do it?" asked Jiraiya with Tsunade frowning.

"I honestly don't know. Whatever the brat's planning, it can't be good," remarked Tsunade while getting a feeling that seeing her former teammate in this state was just the start of things to come.

(Uzumaki Shrine-At the Moment)

Uzumaki Mito was in her ninja gear. She was with a squad of her fellow Uzumaki Clan members. All wearing ANBU masks like her. Their Master made it clear to Mito she was not to engage any Konoha Shinobi she encountered unless absolutely necessary. He was not ready to let Mito face her Granddaughter just yet. Naruto or Sauron as he acted like at times, knew Tsunade had a mean temper, and would leave Konoha to hunt him down. It didn't bother Naruto per se, as he could take Tsunade on, but he felt the best time to crush the woman was when he was at full strength, and she was in Konoha to further drive the humiliation home before delivering that final blow.

Still, Mito was hesitant to obey. She could have disobeyed. Mito like the others of her kin had freewill. But Naruto had been right about many things since their return to the land of the living. Namely about Konoha and how the village had abounded if not betrayed the Uzumaki Clan when the clan needed them the most. The village even went so far as to remove the Uzumaki Clan from their history books and how they helped Hashirama build Konoha.

Further proof was in the Uzumaki Shrine being in such piss poor condition. It was like Kami took a blunt object to it within the span of just a few decades. Mito knew Kushina would _never_ have let the shrine decay like this when alive, which meant this started to happened either sometime just prior to the woman's death, or following it with no one coming here to continue its upkeep.

"Take the masks. But be careful. The shrine may look decayed, but the power inside has not. Remember, we treat this place, and what it holds with respect," commanded Mito with the Uzu Nin around her nodding.

"I can't believe this place has fallen apart after all this time. Why didn't Konoha make sure this place was properly maintained?" asked an Uzu Nin with long spiky red hair.

"For the same reason they abandoned us and made Naruto suffer. Because they could and didn't care who they hurt in the process. So long as they could get away with it," replied Mito in a semi-cold tone.

"What do we do once we have the masks? Leaving this place the way it is seems like an insult to our clan even more then Konoha doing it," remarked another Uzu Nin beside Mito.

"Simple. We send a message to Konoha. They think the Uzumaki Clan is dead. The same with Naruto. Only the hire ups in the village know the truth, but are no doubt keeping it a secret to make sure the panic doesn't spread. Once we have what we need from here...we are going to make them understand what fear truly means. We are going to remind them why our clan is feared. We are going to remind them what the price is for betraying the Uzumaki Clan," replied Mito while they set out to do what needed to be done.

(Konoha-Elsewhere)

At one of the many training grounds Konoha possessed, a group of ninja from the village were meeting up, and none of them looked happy. Six of them had been in the same class together, three had graduated a year ahead of the six, and with them were the very senseis who helped trained them with two being the exception since Kakashi was in the hospital.

And Sarutobi Asuma was dead thanks to the Zombie Brothers of the Akatsuki before they were killed off by former Genin team 10.

"Why are we waiting? Kakashi is in the hospital. He's not going to show," commented Kiba while Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome. Because he's not the one we are waiting for Kiba. We're waiting for these two," replied Shikamaru while pointing at Anko and Iruka walking over to their group with grim looks on their faces.

"So it is true. Uzumaki Naruto is alive," said Shino knowing this was the reason they were all here.

"So it would seem. Though where the bastard has been hiding since his death is what puzzles me," remarked Kurenai, as she had tolerated Naruto from the start for Hinata's sake, and saw the girl come out of her shy shell when around him.

But then Kurenai saw the simple crush grow into something more. The Genjutsu Mistress had always seen potential in Hinata when compared to Sakura, Ino, and even that tomboy Tenten on Gai's team. Hinata had come a long way since being on Kurenai's team and the woman wanted to see it come out for all to see. Namely so she could boast about turning the shy kitten into a fierce lioness. To show everyone that Hinata was not a lost cause and had the potential to be someone great like Tsunade, Anko, or even herself.

But Uzumaki Naruto came along and ruined everything. Her student's crush became more than mere wishful thinking. It got stronger. Even when the brat was gone for three years with Jiraiya. Kurenai was almost hoping Jiraiya would turn Naruto into a perverted fiend like the Sannin so Hinata would stay away from the blonde Uzumaki. Instead, Hinata did the opposite, and the two Genin had somehow had a hidden romantic relationship right under everyone's nose. Including hers! It was insulting to her rank of Jounin!

And to make it even _worse_ , Hinata got _pregnant_ with Naruto's child. A kunoichi with the skill and potential to surpass Tsunade got knocked up by the most hated bastard child in the entire village. It was like something out of a horror movie! At least it was in Kurenai's mind anyway. Hinata had just shortened her ninja career all so she could be with the wife of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in some weird fairytale story with the two of them living happily ever after with the girl becoming his loving housewife.

Not on Kurenai's watch she wasn't.

Even before the pregnancy and revealing of their hidden marriage, Kurenai had tried to desperately destroy the relationship itself. Trying to put doubt in Hinata's mind and heart that being with Naruto was a mistake. That she should divorce the brat and put the child up for adoption while making sure Naruto was none the wiser about where to find the thing. She knew if Hinata did put the child up for adoption, the powers that be within the village would ensure neither parent saw the child again, and that was okay in Kurenai's mind. Hinata was too young to be a Mother and Naruto was unworthy of having a child simply because Hinata had been the one he had the child with.

But Hinata still refused to break. Kurenai even tried to somewhat lie to the girl and said she successfully seduced Naruto one night while Hinata was away on a mission. Again, it didn't work because Naruto had told Hinata what Kurenai had done, and how she failed to get into his pants. He also revealed to his wife how he kicked the ruby eyed woman out of his house with threats of bodily harm if she tried anything else like that again.

The slap to Kurenai's face by Hinata's shocking revelation of knowing the woman's dirty trick only made the strained relationship between them even worse.

Again, Kurenai had blamed Naruto for all of this. When the time came for him to die, she didn't shed any tears of sadness for Hinata losing the "man she loved", and becoming a widow. If anything, Kurenai smirked cruelly when the fire hit, and wanted to go to the nearest bar to have a drink celebrating the brats demise.

And she would have too...if not for the fact Naruto's last words of returning one day and him laughing while on fire soured her mood.

"I can only imagine what the baka has been doing all this time. How did he even survive? He was set on _fire_ for Kami's sake," remarked Ino while trying to figure things out.

"Regardless, we need to put an end him somehow. He is a threat to Konoha and must be found immediately," stated Neji coldly while wishing he had the pleasure of killing the blonde himself with his Gentle Fist.

"We need a location though, right? So where does a guy like Naruto hide for a couple of years without anyone knowing about it? I mean, the guy is famous in so many countries, you would think _one_ of these places he visited would make some kind of noise. So why haven't they?" questioned Choji while eating some chips.

"Good question. Any ideas on that end Shikamaru?" asked Iruka while everyone looked at the Nara.

"Troublesome. We know for a fact Suna is out. Gaara would have done everything in his power to help Naruto survive and attack us by now. Or we would have learned about it from Jiraiya's spy network. Kiri is out since they are still slowly recovering from the civil war and can't risk provoking any other Shinobi village. Iwa wouldn't take him. Kumo might if only to possibly breed the Uzumaki genes out of him for their forces to get stronger, but we all know that would be insulting to Hinata, and the two would never go there. Nami is too close to us and Naruto would never risk them being targeted by us just to get to him," said Shikamaru while thinking it over in his head.

"Wait! Naruto is from the Uzumaki Clan, right? Mom mentioned once that they all lived on an island called Uzu. Why not look there?" questioned Kiba since his Mother had told him a story about the Uzumaki Clan once and where they lived before their fall.

"Nice try Kiba, but that island was sealed off by Jiraiya-sama years ago by the order of the Sandaime Hokage himself. No one outside of a Fuinjutsu Master of Jiraiya's caliber can unlock it, much less break the Fuinjutsus around the island," remarked Iruka casually.

"But I thought the Uzumaki Clan were natural at making and breaking Fuinjutsu. And the time away from us would have given Naruto plenty of time to break them, right?" asked Shikamaru before the more seasoned veterans of the group looked at each other.

"Of course! Naruto survives being killed, makes his way to Uzu, and somehow breaks the Fuinjutsu around it to recover!" exclaimed Iruka while everyone nodded.

"Clever. The last place we all thought to look or believed accessible is where the baka went. It figures. Only Naruto would do something like that," remarked Anko while she discreetly moved a hand to her belly and the memory of the nightmare from the previous night flashed in her mind.

 _ **Muurrrderer!**_

Anko had to fight back the instinctive need to flinch at the memory of the nightmare and the cold feeling of those words being true.

"We need to report this to the Hokage immediately!" stated Gai with his usual energetic way of expressing himself making everyone sweat drop.

Except for Lee, who was acting in a similar manner.

Of course, before anyone could do that, a loud explosion was heard not that far from their position, which made them rush to the sound of it. When the group arrived at the scene, the older adults of the group stiffened when they realized what was destroyed, and they paled when the symbol that had been on the building was now burning among the pile of wreckage.

"What is this place?" asked Ino curiously while Kurenai, Iruka, Anko, and Gai all looked nervous.

"The symbol burning here. Its the symbol Jounin and Chuunin have on their jackets. Its the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan," replied Shikamaru while moving forward and giving the destroyed building a good look.

"What? But...why would Konoha have that symbol on the vests and flack jackets of its ninja when if our enemy is an Uzumaki?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"Because at one point in time, Konoha and the Uzumaki Clan were in fact allies since the time of the Shodaime Hokage. In fact, Senju Hashirama was the husband of one Uzumaki Mito, who you might recall was Senju Tsunade's Grandmother," replied Iruka while he saw the fire in front of him on the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan as a grave warning for the future.

"Doesn't that make Tsunade-sama part Uzumaki?" asked Tenten while the older adults nodded.

"That it does. But Tsunade has always felt she was a Senju first and an Uzumaki a distant second. By the time the Sandaime Hokage came into office, there was a strain between the Uzumaki Clan, and Konoha during the Second Shinobi War. When Uzu fell, the clan members who didn't perish there were scattered to the winds," replied Kurenai while the Rookies and Gai's team nodded.

"But why didn't the survivors come here to Konoha?" asked Choji while Gai frowned.

"I suspect it was do to their belief we abandoned them when a call went out for aid to us when Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri allied together to crush them. They no doubt took our lack of help when asked for it very personally," replied Gai since he knew that was how it went when the Sandaime secretly ended the alliance with the Uzumaki Clan.

"And you wonder why Konoha is seen as scum," remarked an Uzu Nin in his ANBU uniform on a tree above them near the Uzumaki Shrine.

"An Uzu Nin? You're still here?!" questioned Shikamaru with a frown.

"Why so surprised? We came here for what was ours in this shrine. You Konoha Nin did a piss poor job maintaining it over the years. Burning it down was an act of mercy on the place. Not that I'm surprised. You pieces of trash always did treat others not born from this village with such disrespect," remarked the Uzu Nin while the Konoha Nin in front of him frowned.

"Naruto was born in this village," countered Choji while the Uzu Nin let out a chuckle.

"And yet he was put to death all the same," remarked the Uzu Nin.

"Kiba, is that Uzu Nin secretly Naruto? I can't see through the ANBU mask. There is a seal blocking my eyes," whispered Neji while the Inuzuka frowned.

"I can't really tell. I don't think so. His scent is masked by the smoke from the burned down building," whispered Kiba back to Neji.

"It is true that Naruto was born in this village. But you forget he was an Uzumaki on his Mother's side. Kushina never was made welcome here as a child. Not like Mito was when she helped her husband start the village years ago just before Madara went psycho. Add to the fact Naruto was the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, which was made known by the Sandaime Hokage, and thus had the biggest fucking target on his back the size of that eyesore of a monument you have up there," replied the Uzu Nin while many frowned at his words.

"Shut up! Sandaime-sama died defending this village. He was a great man!" protested Tenten with the Uzu Nin laughing.

"A great man? _That_ great man, abandoned allies that were my kin during a war because Konoha had the Kyuubi in his possession. _That_ great man let Orochimaru of the Sannin escape instead of killing him when he had the chance for the horrible experimentations performed on people. Men, women, and even children were killed by that Sannin in the name of progressive science with mutated bodies that rejected the changes made because they were not natural! The Sandaime Hokage could have stopped him when confronting Orochimaru that day with his ANBU, but the man let him go. And while it is true that the Sandaime Hokage did indeed died defending this village from destruction, he didn't do it out of selfless reasons like you all were made to believe," replied the Uzu Nin while the group of Konoha Nin got angrier with each passing moment of the red haired ANBU masked Nin running the Sandaime's name through the mud.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" exclaimed Sakura while the Uzu Nin sighed from his lazy position on the tree.

"Oh I don't do I? Well, I suppose you are right about that. I have been dead since before the Sandaime left office the first time around. _BUT_ , it just so happen to know the person from Konoha who did. You all know him as...Uzumaki Naruto," replied the Uzu Nin, as he saw the group draw weapons at the blonde's name.

"You know where the monster is?!" asked/demanded Sakura while the Uzu Nin ignored her for now since he focused on the adults.

"You didn't think death itself would stop an Uzumaki like Naruto from gaining his much desired revenge, did you? He still recalls the day when you all turned on him. Tortured him for information about where his dear wife and child were hiding. How he gave you nothing when you put the blade to his throat. How you tried to destroy his marriage by trying to seduce him or have men seduce his wife to break them up. My Master is taking that last part very _personally_ ," replied the Uzu Nin while his eyes were on Gai, Kurenai, Iruka, and Anko with the four Konoha Nin flinching.

"You said you have been dead since before the Sandaime Hokage retired. Meaning you were brought back by a Forbidden Jutsu. The one found in the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. The one used by Orochimaru against the Sandaime Hokage all those years ago during the Chuunin Exams. The Edo Tensei," deduced Shikamaru with the Uzu Nin glancing over at the Nara for a second.

"You Nara Clan members are all the same. Sloth for a body, but sharp as lightning with the mind. Yes I was brought back by the Edo Tensei...in a manner of speaking," replied the Uzu Nin while Shikamaru frowned.

'In a manner of speaking? What does he mean by that?' thought Shikamaru while the Uzu Nin chuckled at the Nara's thinking face became more serious.

"To answer that question running around in your head about the Edo Tensei...well let me just say that my Master has modified it a bit to fit his needs. In fact, one might even go so far as to say...he _perfected_ the Edo Tensei," replied the Uzu Nin while the group in front of him looked shocked by this.

"No way! A loser like him?! That baka couldn't even put his sandals on straight without help!" exclaimed Sakura while the Uzu Nin grinned.

"Funny, because he seems to recall a time when you couldn't get your head out of the Uchiha's ass when you weren't trying to suck his dick," replied the Uzu Nin before he frowned behind his mask for a second and ignored Sakura's angry shriek.

And drew his sword and stabbed something behind him in the chest.

Or rather someone with a tanto in both hands and had been preparing to strike the Uzu Nin.

"Sai!" exclaimed Kiba in shock before realizing the pale skinned boy had slipped away from them.

"Not bad boy. You got pretty close. Still, you can't beat an Uzumaki's sensory power. We can detect emotions easily," replied the Uzu Nin while seeing the shocked face Sai was holding.

"But...I have...no emotions. Danzo-sama...conditioned...me," gasped Sai since he was not expecting the Uzumaki to detect him.

"I know. My Master warned us about that. Hence why we retrained ourselves to use our sensory power to find people _without_ emotions. If it weren't for the fact you are a Konoha Shinobi, one of Danzo's Root pawns, and an enemy of the Uzumaki Clan...I would almost feel sorry for you. No emotions whatsoever. Its like one big void in a body with no life. Just...emptiness. Of course, what would one expect given your spineless teacher, who is afraid of death itself, and his belief emotions make a person weak," replied the Uzu Nin before pulling out the sword used and letting Sai's body hit the ground.

"Bastard!" exclaimed Kiba while the Uzu Nin tilted his head.

"Such a shame to see such a frail and weak spirit with a strong body die like that. Still, it was best to put him out of his misery. Such weak pawns that Danzo has in his possession are only good for being cannon fodder while he runs away from the darkness and the fires of war that is to come," remarked the Uzu Nin before he leaped down from his position on the tree to the ground and made everyone get into battle positions.

"You're outnumbered Uzu Nin. Surrender now and things will go a lot easier for you. Maybe even free you from the Edo Tensei and bring your soul peace," said Iruka while the Uzu Nin laughing.

"Surrender? Free me? Bring my soul peace? You don't know anything do you? I am not a servant of Uzumaki Naruto. I am not his puppet. I am his _kin_. I have freewill just as you do. As for surrendering...I am not big on giving up. Especially to a bunch of backstabbing pieces of shit like you. And as for somehow bringing my soul peace? There is only _one way_ that Konoha can do that," replied the Uzu Nin while being surrounded by his enemy.

"And how can Konoha do that?" asked Kiba while snarling at him.

"Simple. Konoha and everyone in it... _dies_!" stated the Uzu Nin in a cold tone while he made a hand sign and was gone in a crimson flash.

"D-Did he just use the Hiraishin no Jutsu? I thought that move could only be used by the Yondaime Hokage?!" questioned Kurenai since she didn't know anyone else who had that move and it was assumed the Yondaime was the exclusive holder to that Jutsu.

Any further questions by the group on this matter were ended by the sudden appearance of a small army of Root ANBU.

"Report to the Hokage Tower at once. All of you," commanded the ANBU Root Captain knowing it would best to get this group to Danzo and have them tell him what happened here.

The sooner the better.

(Uzu-Sometime Later)

Kabuto slithered in his snake like manner through the forest and trees with a hungry look in his eyes. For years, he had heard the rumors, the whispers, and the stories behind this place. Orochimaru had longed to come here, even before becoming a Missing Nin. But the Sandaime had ordered Jiraiya to seal off the island, which in turn enraged the snake Sannin to know end. Kabuto theorized just as Orochimaru did, that the knowledge of Fuinjutsu could be used to prolong life, if not cheat death all together with the right seal formula crafted from such skills Masters. Such a thing that could only be achieved by him if Orochimaru had access to the Uzumaki Clan's vault. But the Sandaime had refused in the belief the Uzumaki Clan survivors would return to Uzu one day and couldn't risk it happening.

'Ironic. The very person Konoha's doesn't want alive, much less have the secrets of Uzu, is the one to open it, and give me access. Orochimaru would love this if he were alive,' thought Kabuto while slithering about before entering the village of Uzu.

Only to see it look abandoned and destroyed.

Frowning, Kabuto moved deeper into the village, hiding in the shadows of the building around him, and looking for his target. Of course, Kabuto was now also wondering what Naruto looked like since his execution? Was the blonde even as he remembered him to be when they last met on that bridge all those years ago? How strong had the boy become? Did he still have the Kyuubi sealed inside his body?

So many questions and theories buzzing around in his mind.

'Where are you Naruto-kun? Do you know I'm here? Maybe you do and are hiding from me like a frightened child? Is that why you are making this place look like it was never disturbed? I give you an A for effort, but F for believing it would last this long,' thought Kabuto in amusement while sensing the strange Genjutsu around the village.

Channeling his chakra discreetly through his body, Kabuto built the energy up inside of him until the time was right, and unleashed a chakra pulse of sorts to break the Genjutsu. to his surprise, the Genjutsu didn't break. Or at least not entirely. Some parts of buildings had been revealed to show they weren't damaged as badly as they first appeared, but the illusionary effect was still in place, and wasn't breaking like Kabuto hoped. Frowning, the former right hand of Orochimaru slithered to another location, and tried again only with more chakra this time.

Again, he was met with only partial success.

(Elsewhere)

A large dark entity wearing black samurai armor, black samurai helmet with two large horns on either side sticking up, and a black purplish flame for a face stirred. His name? His name was Doku. An ancient samurai warrior of legend from a time even before the days of the Sage of Six Paths. A warrior of incredible power, who had been brought back to this world, and summoned by the dark powers of his new Master Sauron. He turned his head toward the direction where the chakra pulse was located and new something was up.

 _ **"We have an unexpected and unwelcome guest,"**_ commented Doku with his contingent of dark samurai warriors.

 _ **"The intruder is trying to break the illusion over the island. If he keeps this up, it will attract unwanted attention from any nearby strong sensor Nin outside of the island,"**_ remarked a dark samurai.

 _ **"Which is why we are going to stop him. Move out!"**_ commanded Doku before he along with his dark samurai headed toward Kabuto's direction.

(With Kabuto)

"Most curious. You won't break like a Genjutsu should when being hit by a strong chakra pulse. Meaning you are more then just a mere Genjutsu. Is this why Tobi's Sharingan Eye won't work? Because you are a mix of something else?" questioned Kabuto while he was getting ready to use another strong chakra pulse and sent it out to not only break part of the Genjutsu, but study what was left.

Only to be met by the appearance of a large black armored samurai's foot to his face that sent him through a few nearby trees. Coughing up some blood, Kabuto looked up from where he was, and saw the imposing samurai along with others behind him with swords drawn.

 _ **"You came a long way to die little snake creature,"**_ remarked Doku while drawing his sword from his waist and saw Kabuto wipe the blood off the side of his mouth.

"Interesting. A shell for a body, yet a spirit is locked inside sustaining it. Meaning you are not a fully living being," commented Kabuto while Doku said nothing.

 _ **"Kill him,"**_ commanded Doku while his samurai charged forward with swords drawn.

"Fool. I am no mere Shinobi," replied Kabuto with a smirk before coating his hands with chakra and cut through the samurai trying to kill him.

 _ **"I know,"**_ replied Doku since he wanted to gauge the snake's speed and skill with his forces first before fighting the creature himself.

"I don't suppose you will tell me where Uzumaki Naruto is hiding? It seems a shame that such a strong looking warrior like yourself follows a mere hyperactive child. Why do you even serve someone, who acts like a fool around others when you could serve someone like me?" questioned Kabuto while the darkness around Doku seemed to grow.

Doku merely laughed.

 _ **"If you only knew the truth little snake. If you only knew just how**_ _ **wrong**_ _ **you are about him. About Sauron,"**_ commented Doku before he moved faster then Kabuto anticipated and was hit by the samurai's shoulder deeper into the forest.

Kabuto tried to recover, but Doku was relentless in his assault, and his sword was giving off an eerie feel to it. Every cut felt like the sword was taking a tiny piece of his soul. Even when Kabuto landed a hit with his Mystical Palm Jutsu, Doku shrugged it off, and backhanded the snake like man across the face.

'Sauron? Is that the name Naruto goes by now? Did he forsake his name in order to hide from everyone who knows him?' thought Kabuto while feeling his body healing itself.

 _ **"I see you have doubts about my Master. In that case, look behind you. He's here,"**_ commented Doku before sheathing his sword and kneeling.

"What? Where is he? I don't see him!" questioned Kabuto while looking around and did not sense anyone around them.

Only for something invisible making its presence known via a powerful and unforeseen weight looming over Kabuto's form from above.

 _ **"You cannot see me Kabuto because you cannot see shadows and darkness. You may have the eyes of a snake, but are not one capable of seeing in the dark no matter how snake like you make yourself appear,"**_ came the voice of Sauron while his formless black mass of shadow finally made itself known to a shocked Kabuto.

"Ah Naruto-kun. It's so good to see you again after all this time. You look... _different_! Did you do something with your hair?" questioned Kabuto in a mocking tone before he was struck rather violently by the shadowy mass with the force of a rampaging Biju chakra enhanced rhino.

 _ **"You were saying my old friend?"**_ questioned Sauron mockingly, as he had long since been a stand still in terms of what to call himself since returning to his home world.

It was only recently with Mito and the rest of his kin helping him, did he come to terms with his identity. Of what to call himself. In truth, he knew no matter his form, Naruto was still very much alive. Just as much as the part of him that was Dark Lord Sauron. So he decided to separate the two in a sense, yet use both names when appropriate.

When around those he loved, his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

When he was facing off against his enemies and those he had yet to trust...he was Sauron.

And right now in this fight with Kabuto...he was currently Sauron.

"That really hurt Naruto-kun. Both figuratively and literally. Is this how you treat an old friend after so many years?" questioned Kabuto before being hit again with more force by Sauron and parting quite a few trees in the process.

Kabuto managed to recover in a small forest clearing before he quickly generated more of his chakra around his body like a bubble. He smirked when seeing it actually stopped the shadowy mass and Naruto's advancement. Generating more of his chakra, Kabuto pushed Naruto back, but soon frowned when his opponent pressed forward, and was making the "bubble" shrink back. Kabuto found himself trying to match Naruto in a contest of power, which the snake man thought would be his to win giving his reserves were up there with that of a Sannin, and it was clear Naruto didn't have the Kyuubi's chakra anymore to give him aid.

And yet the shadowy mass persisted.

 _ **"Enough!"**_ exclaimed Sauron before hitting Kabuto with additional strength that broke the chakra bubble and made the snake man stumble back.

Now snarling angrily at the fact this formless mass could actually match him in terms of power and acting like his superior, Kabuto decided a different course in putting Naruto down. Since fire ended the brat before, it was only natural to do it again, and launched a massive Fire Jutsu at the shadowy form in front of him. Consuming it in a blaze of fire like one would see when oil caught fire and burned in a blaze of glory.

"So much for the great Uzumaki Naruto or Sauron as you call yourself," taunted Kabuto before he began walking away.

Only for him to freeze in horror at the sound of laughter. Cold cruel laughter coming from the behind him.

 _ **"You know nothing Kabuto. Allow me to...**_ _ **educate**_ __ _ **you**_ _ **on the difference between us in terms of**_ _ **power**_ _ **!"**_ replied Sauron while the fire unleashed on his form was swallowed by his shadowy mass and he began to take form.

Kabuto had turned around at that time and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of what appeared to be an armored figure, covered, if not _filled_ with fire itself. This figure was now _walking_ toward him in a slow, almost taunting manner before stopping a few feet away from him, and raised his one hand. Kabuto tried to react, but his movements were too slow and too late, as he was lifted up off the ground by an invisible force before being slammed into the ground. He tried to get up and fight, but the strength of this invisible power was too much, and he was thrown around like a rag doll without mercy. He felt the grip on his body practically become suffocating, as he was raised into the air, and forced into a crucified position.

"What...are...you?" asked Kabuto while staring at this...this _thing_ holding him like this.

 _ **"What am I? I am darkness! I am fire! I am your Lord and Master! I am the future ruler of all things in the Elemental Countries! I...am...SAURON!"**_ exclaimed Sauron, as he let his power explode out to form what was known throughout Middle Earth as the "Great Eye" that many had seen in the past and brought down just as many to their knees in submission.

Kabuto could only whimper in fear, as the "Great Eye" in front of him invaded his mind, making the snake man scream out in pain. It felt like his very being become consumed by this entity's penetrating gaze. It was overwhelming him. The image of the eye burning itself into his brain, overriding his mental functions, and it felt like his mind was being raped of its secrets without mercy.

And Sauron didn't care in the slightest regardless of hoe much the snake man screamed.

(Konoha-Hokage's Office-Weeks Later)

Danzo was not having a good day. Not surprising. He had not had a real good day as the Rokudaime Hokage for five years straight. After the surprise attack at the neglected Uzumaki Shrine, he had all those involved with that one Uzu Nin brought to his office, and demanded answers from them. The answers he got were a mix of bad and good with the good news being that Uzumaki Naruto was hiding out in Uzu after somehow breaking the seals Jiraiya placed there all those years ago.

The bad news had been the loss of Sai had been a personal blow to him, as the boy had been trained by Danzo personally. Something that was a rarity these days. But Sai had been his last true legacy in training Root Shinobi and was going to be a future ANBU Captain if not personal bodyguard of the Hokage.

Now that was lost.

"The Root ANBU you sent to Uzu should have been back by now," commented Homura while Danzo frowned slightly.

"I agree. They were hand selected by you for this mission Danzo. They should be more then up to the task of defeating a weak and clearly former Jinchuriki. Even if there was someone from the Uzumaki Clan is helping him," added Koharu while Danzo's eye now narrowed at her words.

"So either one of two things happened. My Root ANBU are late getting back to Konoha to report they were successful. _OR_ my Root ANBU failed and Uzumaki Naruto is now much stronger then we first thought," concluded Danzo with a frown.

"We should have sent Jiraiya and Kakashi with them," commented Homura while Koharu sighed and shook her head.

"We can't. The bounty on their heads makes that impossible. Every Missing Nin, rogue samurai, and bandit is just waiting for them to leave the village," remarked Koharu while Danzo scowled further.

"We need to find out more about our enemy. We need to get a spy into Uzu and report what is going on there," remarked Danzo angrily before he heard a sinister laugh echo from the shadows of the room.

"What is that old saying Danzo-san? Speak of the Devil and he shall appear?" asked the robed figure with a sinister smile on his face.

"Kabuto," commented Danzo while his Root bodyguards in the room descended on the man and bound him tightly before forcing the man to his knees.

If he had knees, given his slithering like walk before being secured.

"Honestly Danzo-sama. If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it 10 minutes ago when your bodyguards were all changing shifts," remarked Kabuto with Danzo's eye widened slightly at hearing this.

'He was here for the last 10 minutes? I didn't even sense him!' thought Danzo in surprise while Kabuto kept on grinning.

"Why are you here Kabuto? Speak truthfully and maybe we'll let you live past today in this room," commanded Koharu while Kabuto kept smirking like he was the one who was in control.

"Not a bad offer. But I think you would have me live regardless if I was honest or not," replied Kabuto while Danzo narrowed his eye at him.

"And why exactly would I do that to a defective former Root operative, who became a spy for the Akatsuki, and later for Orochimaru?" questioned Danzo while Kabuto's smirk just increased.

"Because I've been to Uzu. I have _seen_ Uzumaki Naruto...and the Uzumaki Clan," replied Kabuto with Danzo's eye widening and his Advisors did too.

"Impossible. The Uzumaki Clan is dead if not already near extinction. What is left are old weak remnants that are scattered throughout the Elemental Countries. They are removed from this world," said Homura coldly while never liking the Uzumaki Clan in general.

"And yet the Uzumaki Shrine being destroyed with the contents within being gone prior to that says otherwise," remarked Kabuto with Danzo gritting his teeth.

"What is your interest in spying on the Uzumaki Clan?" asked Danzo with Kabuto just giving him a shrug.

"Scientific curiosity I suppose. I was actually approached by the Akatsuki. The leader had heard an interesting rumor of a certain Kyuubi Jinchuriki not being as dead like everyone first believed. He asked me to investigate on his organization's behalf. Of course, I had no intention of sharing what I knew with him," replied Kabuto with Danzo frowning at his words.

"If that is the case, why come here with this information. Why not Iwa? Or Kumo? Why Konoha?" questioned Homura since he knew Kabuto wouldn't do this unless there was a reason that benefitted him.

"Because I know you would want this information. Uzumaki Naruto is the reason why Konoha was so strong _before_ his death. He was the reason Konoha is so weak _following_ his supposed death. If word were to get out of him being alive...," replied Kabuto while leaving the open scenario for the three elderly people to play out in their heads.

"He could rally them into a united front against us," said Homura in fear.

"A war with Suna, Spring Country, several of the minor countries, and even the Shinobi villages under the banner of the Uzumaki Clan would crush us. Even the Fire Daimyo himself would not support us and leave the village to face certain annihilation," added Koharu, as she saw the demon brat marching with his army behind him against Konoha, and wiping out the village in a manner of moments.

"And anything left of Konoha would be divided up among the different groups who were part of it," finished Danzo knowing whatever this allied coalition didn't get, the scattered remains of Konoha would be picked up by the likes of Kumo, or Iwa.

Maybe even Kiri if they wanted to make an effort.

"I maybe a Missing Nin, but I never forget the village that raised me since I was a child. I am not heartless," remarked Kabuto while keeping his head slightly lowered so no one could see past the darkness of his hooded face.

"And what can you tell us about him? About the Uzumaki Clan? How are they back? Is it because of the Edo Tensei?" demanded Danzo while Kabuto just let out a chuckle.

"I can tell you Naruto has been slowly regaining his former strength. Not easy when you consider he has no actual body or the Kyuubi to lend him the chakra needed. Though do not let that fool you. While he may not have a physical form, his spirit surprisingly has lost none of its potency when it comes to being challenged. Deep within the village in Uzu at the top of the Uzu Tower, Uzumaki Naruto sees _all_! His gaze has the power to pierce the clouds, the mountains, the water, fire, the shadows, and even...the _flesh_!" said Kabuto while his body had a momentary spasm and his Root guards held him tightly.

"What do you mean?" asked Danzo while Kabuto's breathing became slightly ragged.

"I am talking about an eye. A single eye atop Uzu Tower. Wreathed in flame!" replied Kabuto while Danzo and the other two looked at each other.

"Jiraiya's dark prophecy. The one the Toad Elder foretold!" exclaimed Homura with the trio looking back at Kabuto.

"He is gathering all things connected to the Uzumaki Clan to him on Uzu. Even the dark spirits of the ancient world kneel at his feet. He is bringing all things with power to his being. Eventually, he plans to create an army large enough to launch a full fledged assault on Konoha, the Akatsuki, and eventually on the Elemental Countries as a whole for those who resist him," remarked Kabuto while he twitched again.

They would have continued if not for the interruption of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi, and the others Konoha Nin who witnessed the aftermath of the Uzumaki Shrine being destroyed.

"I knew I sensed something foul in the air. Where is he you asshole?! Where is the gaki so I can find him and crush his skull!" commented Tsunade before grabbing Kabuto and shaking him violently.

These past five years had been Hell for Tsunade. She was considered to have the second shortest reign as Hokage with the Yondaime Hokage having the first. Then, she has been having dreams of her own family denouncing her. Calling her a traitor to the Senju and Uzumaki blood in her veins. How a time would come where she would face the wrath of the one she failed and that person in question wouldn't be alone in dishing out the pain.

She needed to make these horrible dreams stop and the only way to do that was to crush Naruto before it was too late.

"Tsunade calm down! Your interruption in this matter is not needed. Kabuto was giving us the information willingly!" exclaimed Koharu while Tsunade glared at her.

"Shut up you old hag! I wouldn't believe a word this guy said even if Kami himself came down from the Heavens and declared it all true. Now answer my question Kabuto and tell me where I can find that blonde idiot!" demanded Tsunade before the shaking of his head resulted with the man's hood falling back to reveal his face.

"Oh Kami!" exclaimed Ino in horror while everyone backed away from Kabuto in shock at the sight of his face.

His very badly burned, scarred, and disfigured face with the only spot full intact was the man's mouth.

"Looks like the snake is out of the box," commented Kabuto with a chuckle.

"Naruto caught you spying and did this to you?" asked Iruka while seeing the carving of what looked like an eye of some sort into the middle of the man's forehead before it was cauterized (violently from the looks of it) soon after cutting.

"Yes. He did. I saw him. I fought him. I lost," replied Kabuto with his face twisting from an insane smile to one filled with sorrow and pain one could not forget.

"Then how did you escape him?" demanded Shikamaru with Kabuto smirking again and letting out a small chuckle.

"Escaped? Who said I escaped?" asked Kabuto while giving Danzo a knowing look.

"You are his servant now. His messenger!" remarked Danzo coldly while Kabuto nodded with his happy yet sad smile on his face again.

"You honestly didn't think that _I_ could have contended with Naruto's own Will of Fire, did you? While flattering I must admit...there are none who can. Against the power Uzu as a whole...there can be no victory. Not for you. Not for the Akatsuki. No for anyone. All who oppose him, challenge him, and wronged him will suffer his wrath like no other person alive has ever suffered. Some of you should consider joining with him, if only to be given a possible chance of being granted mercy. It would be most wise to be at his side when the war starts...then be in his path," replied Kabuto with an air of defeat in his voice.

"Never! I'd rather fight for Konoha then kneel to him. When I get through with that brat, he will wish for his death all over again!" exclaimed Tsunade angrily while Kabuto just shook his head before he suddenly dipped his head for a second.

 _ **"How naive of you Granny. Thinking I wished for death and would by your hands. The next thing you'll tell me is Jiraiya quit being a Super Pervert,"**_ replied Sauron's voice through Kabuto, who looked up, and his eyes were glazed over while the eye on his forehead was actually _on fire_!

"What the Hell is this?!" demanded Jiraiya while thinking along the lines of seeing what everyone else was seeing in the form of body possession not unlike the Yamanaka mind techniques when they enter someone.

 _ **"Hello Ero-Sennin. I see the world has treated you will despite the many times you have no doubt peeped on women and got caught,"**_ remarked Sauron through Kabuto's mouth.

"So you would stoop so low as to possess another man to speak with us. What's wrong? Too afraid to face us yourself? Must be difficult without a body to call your own?" said Tsunade with Sauron laughed.

 _ **"You have no reason to talk to me about stooping so low Tsunade. After all...was it not you who betrayed your Grandmother by abandoning me. Wasn't it you who betrayed the Uzumaki Clan by siding with Konoha after learning of my death? Or did you forget you have our clan's blood in your veins?"**_ countered Sauron with Tsunade scowling.

"I'm about to have your servant's blood all over my hands if you don't start talking right now!" demanded Tsunade while Sauron laughed a cruel laugh.

 _ **"Still using all the muscles your body has except the one that matters most here. For shame. Not that it matters. You already know. Kabuto told you. On my orders,"**_ replied Sauron while the others looked confused.

"He told us the truth? And you let him? Why?" asked Kurenai while the face of Kabuto twisted almost violently to face the woman.

 _ **"Because my old 'friends' and their senseis figured it out. There is no point in hiding it anymore. Danzo already sent a team of his Root ANBU toward my location in Uzu. They died most violently. Even more so when they all refused to talk...at least at first,"**_ replied Sauron with a knowing grin on Kabuto's face.

"Impossible! The seal on their tongues prevents them from talking," remarked Koharu while Sauron once more let out a cruel laugh.

 _ **"You forget the Uzumaki Clan are Seal Masters of the highest level. It was child's play to remove them once we located the seal. After that, they told us everything. Without that seal, all the emotions you suppressed came rushing back. It was quite amusing to see such mindless drones you command cry out suddenly, screaming out as their minds broke down, their bodily waste flowing out of them like a waterfall, and the endless wave of tears they shed from their eyes over the horrors they had done in your name,"**_ replied Sauron with his grin on Kabuto's face never leaving.

"What my Root have done had always been for the benefit of Konoha," countered Danzo with a frown while Sauron laughed harder through Kabuto.

 _ **"Who are you trying to convince Danzo? Me? Yourself? Or the other people around you? I know all your secrets. I know all your sins. And I have no problem sharing them with the world. I can turn every country, every noble, every Daimyo, and every Shinobi village against Konoha. I can sign death warrant without even lifting a finger,"**_ said Sauron while many in the room tensed.

"Your bluffing. If you had all that information, you would have shared it with all those people by now," countered Tsunade with Sauron's grin on Kabuto's mouth never leaving.

 _ **"Come now Tsunade. Use that brain of yours outside of drinking your next cup of sake for once. You expect me to let the other villages and countries Konoha has wronged get the chance to crush you first? That right belongs to me and me alone,"**_ replied Sauron while tilting Kabuto's head slightly.

"You will fail. You aren't strong enough to challenge Konoha. Even if you had a handful of Uzumaki Clan members all with the strength and power of a Kage at your command!" said Tsunade while Kabuto's grin increased.

 _ **"I know. Which is why I have the**_ _ **entire**_ _ **Uzumaki Clan under my command. I brought them all back from the dead,"**_ replied Sauron with Danzo and the adults who knew of the clan's power going pale in fear.

"Use used the Edo Tensei? You disrespected the dead! And on your clan no less! Have you no shame?!" demanded Jiraiya while Kabuto's head turned eerily at him with a semi-cold look.

 _ **"You have no business judging me Ero-Sennin. Who was it that helped conspire with many of the adults in this room along with the Sandaime Hokage to not come to the Uzumaki Clan's aid during the Second Shinobi War? Who was the one who knew of my parents and kept things from me the entire time? Who was it that decided I should learn pointless basics in chakra control an Uzumaki Clan member**_ _ **can't**_ _ **learn to due to the vast well of chakra in their system so you could peep on women? Who was it that dishonored my Father's dying wish? Who was the one responsible for giving Danzo the reason to have me executed?"**_ questioned Sauron while Jiraiya scowled and grit his teeth in anger.

"It was for your own good you ungrateful brat. You should have accepted your hits and moved on!" stated Jiraiya angrily.

 _ **"Says the one who wasn't on the receiving end of things like I was growing up. No matter. You soon will learn what it is like to feel true pain. My Mother will see to that. As will my Father,"**_ replied Sauron while the room suddenly fell silent.

"Your Father? But he's dead. Not even the Edo Tensei can bring him back! Orochimaru already tried during the Chuunin Exams invasion!" exclaimed Jiraiya while Kabuto's evil smile that was a reflection of Sauron's only grew.

 _ **"The Uzumaki Shrine held many treasures. You should have taken better care of it,"**_ replied Sauron while Danzo's eye widened in realization.

"The masks in the temple. They have some kind of connection to the Shinigami!" stated Danzo with Saruon letting out a cold laugh.

 _ **"Yes. We used such power to free my Father's soul from the Shinigami's stomach and mixing in the Edo Tensei...well let's just say my Father will not be Konoha hero this time around,"**_ replied Sauron before laughing even harder.

"Monster! You dare use that on your own Father? And your Mother too?" exclaimed an angry Tsunade.

 _ **"Of course! Why not? I've always wanted to meet my parents. Not some piece of their souls they left as a security measure against the Kyuubi. Now I get the chance. Besides, were you not tempted when Orochimaru offered you the chance to have your brother Nawaki, and your lover Dan back in return for restoring his arms?"**_ countered Sauron while Tsunade grit her teeth.

"I didn't take the offer," Tsunade shot back.

 _ **"No. But you were tempted. In fact, I think you would have taken it if not for Jiraiya, and myself intervening when we did. Don't bother denying it. I can see the look on your face well enough to know I am right,"**_ said Sauron before laughing and saw the angry somewhat guilty look on Tsunade's face.

"I am going to enjoy crushing your servant. And when I'm done breaking him, I'll send you what's left of his body!" exclaimed Tsunade angrily.

 _ **"I know you would. I'm sure you would love nothing more then to take my servant here and rip him open for anything he knows that I didn't have him tell you. In fact, I'm almost tempted to let you torture him. Watch as you destroy him in every sense of the word. Only to get**_ _ **nothing**_ **for your efforts!** _ **Then watch the lack of success further corrupt your heart and drive you**_ _ **mad**_ _ **! But I think not. I think this little game of mine with you all ends here. So tell me traitors to the Shodaime Hokage's**_ _ **true**_ _ **Will of Fire and the Uzumaki Clan...how do all of you choose to**_ _ **DIE**_ _ **?!"**_ exclaimed Sauron before Kabuto's body began to spasm violently in font of them and seals appeared all over him and were glowing red.

"RUN! HE TURNED KABUTO INTO A LIVING BOMB!" yelled Jiraiya, who grabbed Tsunade, and dived behind a nearby couch.

Everyone seemed to move in slow motion at this point, trying to get away from the soon to be explosion, and escape from as much bodily harm as possible.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

In that moment, the entire floor of that level of the Hokage Tower was destroyed.

(Uzu-At the Moment)

If Sauron had an actual body and an actual face, he would have smiled right about now. A piece of Uzumaki Naruto that thought up pranks had been used for this very maneuver against Konoha. Sure it revealed to them that he was alive, getting stronger, and of course now had the backing of the entire Uzumaki Clan plus the backing of his parents. _BUT_ , he didn't reveal to them _everything_ that had been done since his return. He didn't tell them of Uzumaki Mito's return. Something they clearly missed during the conversation while his mind was possessing Kabuto's body. He also assumed that they failed to realize the _true_ significance of him taking the Shinigami Masks from the Uzumaki Shrine they foolishly neglected over the years. Sure Sauron got his parents back like he long wished, but that was only a _fraction_ of what was done since using the power of the real mask needed, and freeing several bound souls of the Shinigami.

"You are asking a lot of me when the time comes to fight Konoha, my Lord," replied a figure with a soft voice near the formless shadowed mass of Sauron.

"Hashirama, you know what Konoha has become since our deaths. They abandoned your wife's clan. Our own students betrayed what we taught them," said another figure in a colder more serious tone.

"I know Tobirama, but it is not easy to destroy what one creates. All that time, effort, and energy into making the dream itself become reality. In a way, Konoha is my child. Our clan's child. We helped make it, fund it, and breathe life into it to become a strong one of the five major Shinobi villages of its time," countered Hashirama while Tobirama sighed.

"And look what our clan's 'child' has become? Sickly. Corrupt. The Will of Fire we put into it has been snuffed out. By your own understanding brother, the village is no longer in an infancy stage. Its a full grown adult. A full grown adult that has done horrible things and must be stopped. One way or another," replied Tobirama with Hashirama sighing.

"I know my brother. I know. Just the thought of destroying rather then creating makes me feel...like Madara when he fell into madness," said Hashirama while Tobirama flinched since he later discovered Madara overheard their heated argument about the Uchiha Clan and went rogue because of it.

"You are not Madara. And if anyone is to truly blame for the mess Konoha has put itself in right now, he is standing not far from us," remarked Tobirama while glaring slightly at the man wearing Sarutobi Clan combat armor and helmet.

"What I did was for the good of Konoha," replied the figure before he felt to the ground when painful spasms rocked his body.

 _ **"Do not speak unless spoken to Hiruzen. I gave you your life back. Your youth back. All for one single**_ _ **purpose**_ _ **! To destroy Konoha and burn it to the ground!"**_ declared Sauron while Hiruzen glared at him.

"Konoha is your home just as it is mine Naruto! If you destroy it, you are no better then Orochimaru, or Madara! Is that what you want? To be compared to those two?! To be like those two?!" exclaimed Hiruzen before he was struck by an invisible force into a nearby wall.

 _ **"You don't have the right to call me by my birth name when I was alive in this realm! You will only address me as SAURON and nothing else! Konoha is**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **my home! A home is where you feel safe! A home is where you are loved by those in it! A home is where the people around you are friendly and can be trusted! WHERE WAS ALL OF THAT WHEN I WAS GROWING UP?! WHERE WAS THIS LOVE WHEN I WAS LIVING IN KONOHA DURING MY CHILDHOOD HIRUZEN?!"**_ exclaimed Sauron while his anger pulsating around him and being felt by the others throughout Uzu.

Many had not been happy to see the Sandaime Hokage be brought back to life. Even less when his youth was restored to him. Hell, the first thing the man tried to do when getting his wits about him was to flee to Konoha. To warn them. To help his home prepare itself against Uzu and the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Only to be stopped by several sources.

One of them being Sauron himself, as he had used his power when bringing the man back to bind the man to his being not unlike the Ring Wraiths of Middle Earth. The difference was unlike with the Ring Wraiths, Sauron could use his power to inflict pain on the man, and make sure it hurt... _a lot_! It didn't matter how far he ran, how fast he moved, or how strong the Sandaime was in his prime. The connection to Sauron was absolute and the former Sandaime Hokage was soon brought to his knees.

The second source was the Yondaime Hokage. With his soul free from the Shinigami, it was just a matter of time of using the Edo Tensei mixed with sorcery like before with the Uzumaki Clan, and made the man walk among the living. The same thing had been done for his Mother and the two had been brought to tears to learn of how things had gone so badly for their son. Even now they refused to call him Sauron. They named him Naruto and would only address him as such no matter what. Minato even helped with the Ring of Power needing a major boost when it was finished and offered up the other half of the Kyuubi sealed inside his body. The other half that was in Naruto's body prior to dying was lost forever unless they could get enough genetic material to bring about a return to the body with the other half waiting for him In fact, Minato wanted to see if any such genetic material was still in Konoha via the hospital. Naruto had given him leave to do so in a few days with Kushina so they could see if it was possible to give him his old body before altering it to be a proper age. The last thing Naruto wanted to do when reuniting with his wife was to appear in his 16 year old body while she was a healthy and stunning 21 year old.

Hopefully, if there was such genetic material in the village, like blood for example, it was probably deep in cold storage, and under heavy security requiring someone like Kushina to break it down. Bad temper and all.

Speaking of Kushina and her bad temper, she had also been very angry at Minato at first, yelling at him for doing what he did, and even gave him a super human punch to the face before she apologized to her husband. Minato shrugged it off though, saying he deserved at least that one punch to the face, and the two along with their son moved onto Hiruzen. After Sauron had brought the man forcibly to his knees with his growing power following the escape attempt, he was dragged before Minato, and Kushina where the two demanded an explanation.

One Hiruzen refused to give...at least a first. One of the main reasons that Hiruzen was even brought back to his prime bodily state was so the former Sandaime Hokage could feel all the pain Sauron wanted him to feel. Doing such painful and horrible thing to him as an old man would have ended the man's life too soon. And the process of bringing the Sarutobi back over and over again would have been taxing on the shadowy mass.

Even with the help of his new Ring of Power at the top of Uzu Tower giving him a much needed boost. Of course, should he get his old body back, he would enhance it, and make sure the fox was whole again while merging the two within the Ring of Power itself. If all went according to plan, the Akatsuki wouldn't know what hit them, and their plan for the Biju would fail.

Hiruzen _eventually_ did talk like Minato and Kushina wanted after a great deal of time and effort through some _persuasion_ on their part. Hiruzen finally confessed how he felt the Uzumaki Clan was a threat to Konoha. Not at the time, but possibly in the future when peace settled over the lands. How they would have wanted Kushina brought back to Uzu after the war was over to strengthen the clan's position and leave Konoha vulnerable to other villages with their own Jinchuriki. How he felt with Jiraiya becoming a Seal Master and Kushina in Konoha, it was better to cut any future losses on Konoha's end by simply leaving the Uzumaki Clan to die out.

At best, they could easily pick up a few of the clan members, and bring them to Konoha to rebuild the clan in the way the village wanted. To be carefully watched and monitored under his supervision while secretly taking all of the knowledge in Fuinjutsu the clan knew for Konoha to use in the future. Hiruzen even admitted to having in place a secret order to liquidate the Uzumaki Clan should more then just Kushina lived in Konoha and were no longer an asset to the village.

It got worse for Hiruzen at the time when he felt killer intent behind him and saw his two senseis along with Mito glaring at him. They had also heard his confession and were less then pleased with his actions regarding the Uzumaki Clan during the Second Shinobi War when becoming Hokage. It was actually Hiruzen's words ironically enough that made had convinced both Senju Brothers into agree with Sauron to go to war against Konoha. They had been against it at first, as they loved Konoha, and what it once stood for at the time when created the village.

But after hearing how Hiruzen betrayed them and let that betrayal spread unopposed, if not _encouraging it_ , Hashirama and Tobirama felt it was time to put the dying tree down.

"Jinchuriki are weapons. Deterrents in war and conflict. The pointy tip of the sword and the kunai. How I molded you was at my discretion and the discretion of the Hokage, who would one day succeed me," replied Hiruzen through gritting teeth before being slammed hard into the floor.

"I never saw Mito as a weapon of war. From my understanding, neither did Minato with Kushina when she became the next vessel," countered Hashirama while Hiruzen glared up at his former sensei.

"Because you loved Mito too much. Just as Minato loved Kushina too much despite my and Jiraiya's best efforts to make sure he wasn't _too attached_ to her. Love has no business being part of a Jinchuriki's life. It is a life of pain, loneliness, solitude, and suffering! It has been that way since you divided the Biju up between the major Shinobi villages and the minor one following that failed assassination attempt on your life by Taki. You set things in motion when doing that to promote peace Hashirama. Do not presume that your actions in all of this are innocent!" challenged Hiruzen while Hashirama looked sad.

"I know Hiruzen. I am well aware of how my actions turned out after I made them. I am filled many regrets. But one regret I hold is bigger then all of them put together," said Hashirama while Hiruzen still looked up at him.

"And what regret is that?" asked Hiruzen curiously.

"Training you, Koharu, and Homura. No doubt by brother feels the same as me in terms of choosing between you and Danzo for the position of Hokage. If both of us could back in time, I would have killed the three of you during your days as Genin. Tobirama would have probably killed you two during the Second Shinobi War instead of choosing which of you would be his successor upon his death. As far as we are concerned, neither of you were worthy of the position from the start, and your actions since those days of old have further proven it," replied Hashirama before walking away from his former student with his brother and wife right beside him.

"This isn't over Hashirama! Tobirama! I will get free and when I do, you will fall by my hands!" exclaimed Hiruzen before crying out in pain from his Master's frying him from what felt like the inside.

 _ **"You cannot escape me Sarutobi Hiruzen. You belong to me now. And I have special orders for you when the time comes to invade Konoha,"**_ replied Sauron before letting out a cruel chuckle at the sight of the man in front of him in agony.

"I won't do what you ask. You can't make me!" protested Hiruzen before he felt his body go against him take out a kunai from his holster before stabbing himself in the leg.

 _ **"Oh but I can Hiruzen. You say no, but my Will says**_ _ **yes**_ _ **!"**_ countered Sauron while making Hiruzen twist the kunai in the leg simply to reinforce that statement.

"Damn you brat!" exclaimed Hiruzen while feeling the pain from the injury.

Sauron merely laughed at him while moving to another part of Uzu to assess the growing army he was getting for the war that was to come. Soon, his time would come when his family, and his army would march on the world. He would unite all the Shinobi villages and all the countries to his banner. He would channel their anger, their hatred, their fury, and all the pain they had been put through on the ones causing it. This world that was scattered, broken, and divided in every way imaginable in terms of true leadership would be ruled by him, Hinata, and his wife when they were all together.

All would bow to them. All would kneel. This world would be ruled by them and make it a better place. They would forge a dynasty that would last until the end of time itself!

All he had to do was simply remove those who would oppose him. Namely the Akatsuki and Konoha. Those two would be the biggest threat. All the major Shinobi villages had lost their Biju if not the lives of their Jinchuriki at one point or another to the Akatsuki. Suna being the only one to get theirs back alive thanks to Konoha and Naruto with the big thanks going to Naruto, who should have gotten more of the credit since he had been the one pushing to get to Wind Country to save his friend.

As for Konoha itself, Naruto or rather Sauron if you will when dealing with things like war, was planning to have several people deal with the village in their own way. It had been his plan to bring back the Uzumaki Clan, the Senju brothers, his own parents, and even Sarutobi Hiruzen to ensure they _ALL_ do one thing for him when the time came.

To destroy everything Konoha had become. To crush the people in it. To put their sandals to the throats of Konoha civilians and Shinobi alike. To look down at them while they looked up to plead for mercy. To be allowed to live while no doubt saying they would be good people once more and were sorry for betraying the Will of Fire.

Only for Sauron's people to press down _hard_ and hear the sound of all those throats going " _crunch!_ " while watching the life in the eyes of his enemies die out.

It would be glorious.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. I hope you all enjoy this one. For those of you who think I'm going to fast, you should realize that each chapter is _super long_ , and therefore is worth like three maybe four smaller chapters. So don't hold it against me for doing things that way. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Gathering in the Darkness

It was nightfall in Konoha. The explosion at the Hokage Tower earlier that day had made the village once more go under lockdown. The explosion, while massive in itself in terms using a human body as the conduit, had not killed anyone, but rather injured, and sent many to the hospital. Not surprising since the "shrapnel" used in the explosion were the many bone the human body possessed, and Kabuto's inhuman changes from personally experimenting on his form gave the man quite a few extra bones in it.

But that was not important.

For in the shadows, in the dead of night were two ninjas bearing the mark of Uzu, and the Uzumaki Clan on their bodies. They moved silently and with a purpose. They knew Konoha inside and out because they had been here before and knew all of the places to enter the village without being detected.

Who were these two particular Shinobi? Their names were the former Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. These two infamous ninja were heading toward the hospital. They needed to gather some of their son's blood in order for him to perform his modified Edo Tensei that wouldn't be a puppet body at all. With what Naruto had in mind, their son would be able to return to his old body with the Biju sealed inside it once more since the two were bound to one body no matter what.

"I can't wait for Naruto-kun to be whole again," mumbled Kushina after infiltrating the hospital with Minato.

"I agree Kushina-chan. To think this village we grew up in would be betray him. To think that those we _trusted_ in Konoha would betray him," remarked Minato before entering the cold storage unit for blood.

"They are about to learn the price of their betrayal is very steep. Paid for with _blood_ and with the lives of those who are responsible for all of his pain," said Kushina coldly before finding what she needed and took the blood pack off the rack at the very end of the unit and put it in a storage scroll.

They quickly exited the room, but stopped when the form of a slightly battered Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and ANBU made their presence known. To say the Konoha Nin were shocked was an understatement. They knew from Kabuto and Naruto possessing Kabuto that both legendary Shinobi were now alive. They knew Naruto had done something to bring them back from the belly of the Shinigami, but a part of them didn't want to believe it.

"Minato?" asked Jiraiya while Minato scowled.

"Hello Ero-Sennin. You haven't changed much. Still as pathetic as ever. Its almost hard to imagine that I learned _anything_ from you!" Minato spat out venomously while Jiraiya had flinched at them.

"Minato don't say that! You became Hokage thanks to my guidance!" protested Jiraiya before Minato was gone in a flash and in front of the Sannin before throwing him and Kakashi out of the nearby window.

With Minato in hot pursuit of Jiraiya's and Kakashi's downed forms before anyone could protest.

As for Kushina, she was in Tsunade's face just like Minato had done, but rather then throw the Senju out of the window, the red haired Uzumaki threw Tsunade through the hospital wall opposite of the windows. The ANBU tried to fight Kushina, but the chakra chains she commanded had come out of her body, and skewered them all without mercy. With a mere _flick_ of each chain, their bodies became stains on the wall, ceiling, and roof around her. Without even acknowledging the display of carnage she left behind, Kushina casually walked through the hole in the wall where Tsunade was holding her ribs where she had been hurt by the explosion at the Hokage Tower.

"Hello _old hag_. Long time no see," commented Kushina before picking Tsunade up by the throat and began to hit the Slug Sannin multiple times in the ribs knowing that was where she was hurt the most and even more so with the Uzumaki version of the Sannin's Super Strength technique.

And you know what they say? Always hit them where it _hurts_!

"Kushina! Stoooop! Pleeeaaassse!" pleaded Tsunade before being slammed down into the floor by Kushina.

"Stop? As my _son_ asked people to stop? When they beat him? When they hurt him? Did you cry tears for him when he was executed?! When the people _cheered_ after he died?! When they _burned his body_?! When his ashes were scattered to the winds?!" questioned Kushina with each question asked being followed by a punch to the ribs.

"I was in a coma when it happened! I couldn't help him!" protested Tsunade before she was once more thrown hard onto the floor.

"And what about when he was growing up?! We trusted you and Jiraiya to raise him if anything happened to us. To take care of him. We trusted you, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen to do make sure he was loved. And what do you do? You left to gamble, drink, and throw your life away while my son's life was rotting from within the village's walls!" exclaimed an angry Kushina with right leg shooting all the way up vertically before bringing it down hard on Tsunade's chest with enough force to send the woman down several floors of the hospital.

With her anger temporarily subsided, Kushina ran out of the hospital via the destroyed window to meet her husband. The man himself was standing over the beaten and broken bodies of those he once trusted to help raise his son if he died. Which he did. And they failed miserably all because of stupidity and arrogance. His right hand was stained in blood with a kunai in it, but who Minato had stabbed was unknown to her at the time. At first, Kushina thought he had killed one of them, but thought differently when hearing Kakashi whimpering, and Jiraiya moving slightly.

Of course Minato had been tempted to kill them both. Oh so tempted. But Minato knew Naruto had other plans for them and death now would be merciful.

And Naruto wasn't big on merciful when it came to Konoha.

"We will meet again Jiraiya. Kakashi. Only next time, you along with all of Konoha will _burn_ for their crimes against our family. Spread the word. Konoha's days are numbered," remarked Minato before he and his wife were gone in a flash.

(Akatsuki HQ-Days Later)

"So the loser is alive after all. It figures," remarked Sasuke with a scowl on his face.

"Come now Sasuke-kun. No need to get all emo here. This is a good thing. Besides, you wouldn't be this way if you were in his position of coming back from the dead," said Obito since he saw no real point to hide himself behind the mask anymore to the others now that the old Akatsuki was dead.

"That's because I'm an Uchiha. An Elite! Death itself bows to my greatness," said Sasuke in an arrogant tone since he knew his clan was descended from the Sage of Six Paths.

Hence his belief that all other people and clans in the world were all pieces of trash meant to serve him in anyway he saw fit.

"You forget Sasuke, the Senju Clan is also descended from the Sage of Six Paths, and the Uzumaki Clan were their cousins too. Meaning they are also descended from that great man," challenged Obito since he knew what Sasuke was thinking about in regards to his bloodline.

"They were weak. They let themselves get wiped out," remarked Sasuke harshly.

"Perhaps, but it took the might of many powerful people, and many years of planning to do it. Ours...well not so much," replied Obito while Sasuke glared at him.

"Are you saying the Uchiha are weak?! Your own clan?!" challenged Sasuke while Obito smirked.

"Considering how easy it was to kill so many in a single night? Yes. I think I am," said Obito with the Uchiha in front of him scowling even harder, but did not retaliate.

Arrogant or not, Sasuke knew Obito was stronger then him. There was no point in getting into a physical confrontation with him.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by Jugo acting fidgety and Karin turning to look at the giant statue currently holding eight of the nine Biju. It was pulsing a bit and the you could see small waves of the different chakra stirring within the eyes of the statue. In fact, the different colored forms of chakra from the Biju were moving around almost like they were alive, and the statue itself was starting to shake a bit.

"Something is wrong with the statue," commented Karin while she felt the many different emotions each Biju was giving off in the statue now and it was slowly overwhelming her.

"I feel it too. Something is making them stir and want to break out," added Jugo while his own unstable power was stirring too and not in a good way.

"Nonsense. The Biju are merely beasts. Mindless beasts consisting of chakra. They have neither personality nor thoughts to call their own," remarked Obito with a scowl before he turned to look at the statue with his Rinnegan and Sharingan Eyes.

Sure enough, his eyes were showing the Biju within the giant statue were indeed moving about in their ethereal chakra forms. Moving about almost violently. Like wild animals seeking to escape their cages in order to be free. But Obito wouldn't allow it. They were beasts and beasts had no right to protest his actions. They were part of a bigger plan. One that would allow Rin to be alive and he could be with her forever.

Still, he couldn't understand _how_ the Biju were able to move in the statue when they had been so docile before today? What was happening? What was causing them to act like this? And why couldn't he make them stop with his Sharingan?

(Uzu-At the Moment)

"How do you feel son?" asked Kushina while seeing her only son in his restored body walking over to the mirror and look at himself.

While mostly the same, Naruto had aged his body to match what it would have been if not for Konoha's betrayal. His hair was still spiky and blonde. Like his Father's hair. But he added some red to it through his power in order to honor his Uzumaki Clan heritage. His eyes were blue, but they had fire deep within them that showed a part of him was still very much Sauron. That if you crossed him, you would face the wrath of the Dark Lord of old, who brought Middle Earth to her knees on several occasions.

"I feel fine Mother. I feel...whole in a sense. Well, physically whole anyway. Just not in the mental way of things. Not yet," replied Naruto calmly before he looked down at the Ring of Power now secured in his ring finger of his right hand.

Kurama was now whole again, but was temporarily locked within the Ring of Power until the adjustment of such a merging of the two halves of the Biju were complete. Even now, the fox was resting from the merger, and his power coursing through the ring with the same symbols mixed with text of its predecessor burning brightly.

"When will you seek to find Hinata and your son?" asked Kushina with Naruto's eyes softening.

"Soon. Not yet. But very soon. The Akatsuki must fall first," replied Naruto knowing that the Akatsuki had more leeway to move since the didn't follow the rules of other countries when it came to entering or leaving them.

Konoha didn't either most of the time, but even a Shinobi village had to make it seem like they did, and were more tied down by the rules.

"It makes sense. Is that why you dispatched Minato, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Mito to Ame?" asked Kushina with Naruto nodding.

"Yes," whispered Naruto before he turned to look at his Mother.

"I could have gone with them. Why didn't you let me?" asked Kushina curiously.

"Because I need to ask you a question. A question only _you_ can answer," replied Naruto with Kushina frowning.

"A question? About what?" asked Kushina curiously.

"I have done many things since my...first death. Horrible things. Cruel things. I channeled my pain, my hatred, my very darkness into a weapon. And now that I have returned to the very world from which I was shunned. I now plan to conqueror it. I plan to bring her to it knees and bring about an age of order not seen any lifetime since before the five Shinobi villages ever existed. So the question I am asking you, as your son is this...do you believe in what I have done and what I'm about to do is the right course? That I should seize this world through for the sake of lasting peace?" asked Naruto with Kushina smiling at him.

"Yes. I think you should. This world as a whole has suffered enough Naruto. There have been more wars, battles, fighting, and deaths ever since the formation of the five Shinobi villages. Each country now has a Shinobi village or hires the nearest one. They all fight each other for more power. The Kage and Shinobi village may answer to the Daimyo of the country they reside in, but the Daimyos themselves do little to keep an eye on them. Trusting the Kage of the Shinobi village in question to do a competent job of running it instead of having some proper oversight. The majority of the Daimyos from what I have seen of the world are lazy and don't keep an eye on the Shinobi villages. If they did do that to ensure the appointed Kage doesn't go about ruining their reputation, things might be different," replied Kushina with Naruto nodding.

"Kages are like children with toys. Unsupervised children being entrusted by their stupid and irresponsible parents that are the Daimyos to do things themselves. All the while, the Daimyos are hoping the Kage of the Shinobi village will be responsible. If not? What do they care so long as they don't see it. Ignorance truly must be bliss for them," remarked Naruto coldly while Kushina nodded.

"Until someone comes along and makes them open their eyes," added Kushina with Naruto grinning now.

"And that someone my dear Mother...will be me! When the Akatsuki are no more, I have an important assignment for you to handle, and must be done with utmost discretion." stated Naruto while heading to the top of Uzu Tower and breathed in the fresh air of his Mother's homeland.

It was time. It was time to summon unto him those who would be his new Wraiths and would serve him to the end of time.

Slowly raising his right arm vertically straight, Naruto slowly closed it tightly into a fist, and began to speak in ancient tongue learned during his time from Middle Earth. He was asserting his Will, his might, and his strength into the Ring of Power now glowing with a shining intensity. Storm clouds began to form over Uzu Tower as Naruto began chanting heavily in the ancient tongue of Mordor, ignoring the sounds of lightning shooting down from the sky, shooting down at the tower, and at times...down directly at him. But he did not care. Why should he? It wasn't hurting him. Never again would he be weak. Never again would he allow something so simple as severing the Ring of Power from his hand be his downfall.

Never again!

 _"In the Land of Uzu where the whirlpools lies. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them! In the Land of Uzu where the whirlpool lies!_ " chanted Naruto while reaching out to the other Biju through Kurama in the Ring of Power and calling on them to break free from the statue that held them to serve him instead.

He knew they felt the call of the One Ring. Everyone in Uzu could feel it. The need for it. They were drawn to staring at Naruto at the top of Uzu Tower while repeating the chant over and over again. From the Uzumaki Clan to the dark samurai and to Doku himself in wonder at his power. The amount of power, the sheer Will, the fortitude behind just what Naruto was doing had been intense! The action of which Naruto was unleashing his very might had practically shaken the whole island down to its foundation! In fact, the entire top of Uzu Tower could be seen to have a ball of chakra surrounding the tips of the building itself before shooting into the heavens for all to see from every corner of the land.

It was the sign of Uzu's return. It was a sign to the world saying that the Uzumaki Clan had comeback from near extinction. It was a sign to all of his enemies that their days in this world in terms of being alive were numbered.

It was a sign that the flames of war were upon all who stood in his path.

(Ame-At the Moment)

"What the Hell?!" exclaimed Suigetsu seeing the statue holding the Biju begin to crack in various places.

"This is bad. The statue is breaking!" exclaimed Jugo while hearing the call of the Ring of Power and shaking in fear because he did not know why he could hear such a call in the first place.

"W-We need to get out of here!" added Karin while hearing the call of her family in Uzu through the Ring of Power.

She could hear the command from the one wielding it was practically compelling her to abandon the Akatsuki and return to the Uzumaki ancestral homeland. Karin could feel his presence, his power, and even his very _being_ shining down in her direction. Whenever she closed her eyes, Karin could feel like this person was looking at her with a single _eye_ , and his Will was pressing down with unimaginable strength!

'This shouldn't be happening! Why is it happening?!' thought Obito while trying to use his Sharingan on the chakra of the Biju trying to break out of the statue in the hopes his power would make them stop.

Only to find it wasn't working. At all!

"What is wrong? I thought you said the Sharingan could suppress and control the Biju!" demanded Sasuke while trying his luck with his eyes in the hopes they would be strong enough to get he job done.

Only to find his luck in trying was no better.

The two Uchiha were so focused on the statue that neither of them noticed Jugo, Karin, and even Suigetsu had abandoned the room to flee. They knew the tall tale signs of when to ditch something that was not worth dying for and this situation qualified as such. As the trio were running though, they stopped to notice a single battered woman with blue hair in a cell sporting a small smile on her face.

Her name? Konan.

She had fought Obito with all her strength and power. She lost of course, but made Obito work for it, and cost him his Sharingan. Though in return, he kept her alive, and took the Rinnegan from Nagato's body to compensate for the loss. In the years following her own defeat, Konan thought the dream of peace she, Yahiko, and Nagato wanted so badly for so long would die with her. That all was lost to the ways of corruption the Shinobi system had created within itself where the few ruled over many, but cared nothing for them, or anyone except themselves. How the few wanted more power and sacrificed the innocent lives of others for their own guilty pleasures in life of living comfortably in their seats of so called power. It was why the plan the Akatsuki had come up with through Pein had involved the nine Biju in the first place. Take away the main power of a Shinobi village and slowly, but surely force them into submission with the very Biju they used to make their weapons.

Only for the whole situation to spiral out of control. Members being killed off. Nagato dying and the truth behind the lies and false promises were finally exposed. With Konan broken to the point where she just wanted to die.

Or at least she did until the command from Naruto echoed from the top of Uzu Tower and knew he had truly returned. The true leader of the Uzumaki Clan. The true leader meant to bring about peace. The dream was still alive. She just had to get out of here to see it fulfilled.

"Shit! What is she smiling about?" asked Suigetsu while staring at the smiling woman, who gave them each a look before stopping to stare at Karin with knowing eyes.

"Jugo! Suigetsu! Open the cell. We're all getting out of here and going straight for Uzu," commanded Karin with Suigetsu looking at her like she was nuts and Jugo obeying.

"And who the Hell made you the Boss?!" questioned Suigetsu angrily.

"Baka! You know what is coming! Even you can sense it, even in that pea sized brain of yours floating in your head. Do you want to be in its path? No?! Then do as I say this one stupid time and just follow me to Uzu where we will be safe from the wrath of the person making all the Biju in that room go crazy!" exclaimed Karin to his face and was not in the mood for one of his moods.

"Oh! Well...when you put it like that...lead on!" stated Suigetsu while Karin helped Jugo get Konan out of the cell and the four ran out of the base like their lives depended on it.

"I don't understand. Its like some outside force is calling them and they are obeying the command over my own!" replied Obito before the belly of the statue broke and the Biju chakra of Shukaku shot out of it.

Followed by the Nibi. Hachibi. The Gobi. And all the others tailed beasts. Each of them had shot up to the ceiling of the room, breaking through it violently, and howling loudly with fury that echoed deep within the soul of their chakra bodies. They were long streams of potent chakra dancing through the sky as they headed for Uzu with the front of these streams of different color chakra showing the faces of the Biju. Of course, given the speed they were moving, one would find it difficult to see those face, and identify just what they in fact were.

It wasn't long before the eight beams of chakra dancing around each other finally made it to Uzu where they went straight for Uzu Tower. When they reached the base of the huge tower, all eight moved up the structure before shooting past it before swarming around the top of the building. One by one, each line of chakra from each Biju descended upon Naruto, or rather to be more precise...his ring. Each Biju entered the Ring Of Power, the jewel itself was pulsing strongly after each tailed beast entered until finally all of them had entered the circular object around Naruto's ring finger.

Before an even more impressive explosion of chakra shot up toward the heavens for all to see.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

Danzo bit back a scream. The sudden pain his hidden arm and his bandaged head where his implanted eye was located were throbbing in pain. Even now, he could feel blood leaking out of his eye where the Sharingan was located, and those grafted onto his arm. The arm itself felt like it was in fact _splintering_ like wood and causing Danzo more pain with each passing second.

'Is this the brat's doing? How?! How is this possible?!' thought Danzo while looking out of the window of the Hokage Tower to see the power shooting upward into the sky.

Around Konoha, the ground shook violently, the rain that had been apart of Konoha for well over half a decade became heavier, lightning increased in its output, and some of the buildings in the village had collapsed. It was as if the heavens above were continuing in their crusade in cursing Konoha and him personally for his past actions against the vile Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Cursing slightly, the old war hawk for a Hokage glared at the power that he wanted, and felt should be his simply because Danzo wanted it. All of that God like power off in the distance and it was not his to command! Such blasphemy! He was the Hokage! The ruler of Konoha. His word was law here! This power belong to him and him alone!

Once more, the pain through his body rippled through him, and more blood drained out of the many Sharingan Eyes his body possessed. Danzo didn't know _how_ Naruto was able to do this to him, but he wouldn't allow it to continue, and knew just what to do.

He was going to manipulate events so an army marches on Uzu and crushes them!

"Your orders Danzo-sama?" asked a Root ANBU after the Hokage motioned for one of his subordinates to come forward.

"Send out a message to the other four... _Kages_ of their Shinobi villages and call for a Kage Summit. Its high time we bring Uzu to the forefront of the world and remind the Kyuubi Jinchuriki that the Uzumaki Clan is no longer welcome in this world," ordered Danzo while continuing his glaring at the direction Uzu was located.

"Yes Danzo-sama," said the Root ANBU before leaving to carry out his orders.

'You want a war with me brat? I have more years of experience then you have had years to live!' thought Danzo while needing one of his Medic Nins to heal his injuries.

(Konoha Hospital)

Tsunade lay in her hospital bed. Whimpering from the pain running through her body. Which was surprising to the doctors and nurses due to the fact she had pain medication running through her body so pain shouldn't be an issue. What they didn't know was the power being generated from Naruto's action was reacting to the Uzumaki blood and even the Senju blood in her veins. It was as if her blood had been ignited by this power and was burning away at her very being!

'Why?! Why am I in pain? Why is this happening to me? Why does my blood burn at me like this? Why do I feel as if my very _soul_ is under attack right now by unseen force of nature?' thought Tsunade with her eyes closed while she tried to fight this pain, but only intensified the more she fought.

"Tsunade-sama!" exclaimed Shizune when she saw her teacher in all things medical cry out in pain and arch upward to the point where it the human body shouldn't be like that for long.

 _ **"You forget yourself Senju Tsunade. You have forgotten what it means to be loyal to your blood. You have forgotten your family and the legacy they left behind. But you will remember today and when you do...you will weep for your years of betrayal. You will weep before seeking me out and**_ _ **begging**_ _ **for my forgiveness!"**_ exclaimed the voice of Naruto in her head with a giant eye wreathed in flame staring down at her form within her very mind.

'Naruto? How? How are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to me?' thought Tsunade while tears ran down her face on the outside of her body and she could see the giant eye from within her mind.

 _ **"You know why I'm doing this!**_ _ **You**_ _ **sided with Danzo!**_ _ **You**_ _ **sided with traitors!**_ _ **You**_ _ **are no better then Uchiha Madara and less honorable then Orochimaru! But you will learn soon enough that treachery for siding with my enemies has a price Tsunade. A very big and very steep price. And you**_ _ **WILL**_ _ **pay it one way or another!"**_ exclaimed Naruto with his eye increasing in size within her mind and Tsunade could practically feel the heat from it burning her very flesh.

'I'm sorry Naruto. I thought...I thought...,' thought Tsunade before his very presence had overwhelmed her and she fell to her knees within her mind.

 _ **"You didn't think! You just went along with it because you lack a spine! For all your tough talk about being the strongest kunoichi in the world, you are nothing, but a whiny spoiled brat, who hides behind pathetic excuses!"**_ bellowed Naruto while the woman in front of him cried even harder.

'I know. I know and...I'm sorry. I'm so...so sorry!' thought Tsunade while the giant eye in front of her just seemed to grow in size and the power now behind it was too much for the woman to handle.

 _ **"You don't know the meaning of the world. But you will soon enough. You and all of Konoha will know my wrathful hand Tsunade. It will be swift, it will be unspeakable, and above all...it will be**_ _ **without mercy**_ _ **!"**_ exclaimed Naruto before he left her mind and the woman herself was lost deep within the darkness of her own mind to cry like a little child.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune while seeing the woman's crying and look of pain had increased the whole time, only to slow temper down a bit.

"Naruto...I'm so sorry," whispered Tsunade, which made Shizune freeze in shock at hearing her sensei say those words.

'Why would she say that? I thought she hated him for everything that befell Konoha after his birth?' thought Shizune with worry over what her mentor just said out loud.

Contrary what many thought, Tsunade had indeed come back to Konoha shortly after the Kyuubi's attack. If only to confirm for herself that Kushina had indeed died at the hands of the Biju during the attack. When Hiruzen explained things in his own point of view about Kushina's death and Naruto being her child and Jinchuriki, the distraught Senju woman became angry with the way things had turned out. She soon left Konoha with the intention of never returning to the village no matter what. Why should she? Her family was dead. Dan was dead. Nawaki was dead. Kushina and Minato were dead. Their son was a Jinchuriki and held the fox responsible for their deaths.

As far as Tsunade was concerned, the boy could rot in the village, and Hiruzen could do what he liked with the brat. She didn't care if Naruto was hated or loved by Konoha. It was their choice, let them deal with the fallout if there was one, and leave her out of end result. At least, that was her first thought until many years later when Jiraiya came about, and had the _nerve_ to bring Naruto with him for whatever stupid reason the Toad Sage had for doing it. Shizune knew how her mentor had felt about Naruto, given the drunken rants when went on from time to time so it had been difficult to keep the blonde woman from lashing out until Naruto had in fact provoked her into a fight. Of course, Tsunade's own drunken state at the time had left her in a state of being arrogant, and chose to fight him with just one finger over an entire fist packed with enough power to make his thick skull explode. Something Tsunade admitted to Jiraiya and Shizune she wished happened while Naruto was on a mission with his team, but stayed her hand because Konoha still needed the damn brat.

After Naruto had been killed, Tsunade upon learning the news once out of her coma, was at first happy, and felt those she loved could be at peace knowing the Biju within the boy was gone forever. Future threats and a prophecy ended and all was well in her life despite Danzo becoming the next Hokage. Let him deal with the paperwork while she had more freedom to get hammered and gamble to her heart's content.

By that point, the nightmares began to plague her at night. During her sleep, Tsunade was visited by those she loved, all of which were not there to embrace the woman like she had first thought. Instead, they had denounced her. Hated her. Called her a betrayal of all the things they held sacred, including family, and abandoning Naruto when deep down she knew what was going to happen to him. For years, Tsunade was tormented by the dreams she had of her family denouncing her, and calling the woman just about everything under the Sun that could be related to the definition of being a traitor. Shizune had tried to calm her sensei's mind, telling Tsunade it was just some lagging sense of guilt she shouldn't even have, and to just let such lingering feelings go.

But now with her in this weakened state and Naruto having returned to the world with incredible power at his command, these things along with himself had entered her mind full force. They had entered her mind, shattered the strong front she put up for herself, and others to reduce the once proud woman into a sniveling little girl.

It was actually scaring Shizune quite a bit.

(Mt. Myoboku-With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya was actually not in the hospital like Tsunade had been. No. He had gone to Mt. Myoboku after his old student had proceeded to beat the crap out of him and went to inform the Toads of this situation. Not surprising, the Toads had found out about it when the Toad Summoning Contract revealed Minato's name on it wasn't crossed off like it had been when the man died. Not only that, but Naruto's name was once more there without being crossed off, and signifying he was once again alive too.

Seeing an opportunity here, the Sannin tried to reverse summon Naruto to the mountain in order to take him out, if not weaken him with a few well placed seals. But Jiraiya had quickly found that the Toad Contract wouldn't do it for him some odd reason and he grew increasingly frustrated on the issue. He could only conclude that Naruto found a way to nullify the reverse summons with his newly acquired power.

"We need to do something about this Gamabunta. Pa! Ma! Elder! Surely you realize we need to counter Naruto now while we have what little time there is left!" protested Jiraiya while trying to convince the Toads to help Konoha go to war against Naruto.

 _ **"Time? What time do you think we have Jiraiya? The truth is we have none. Even if there was any time to counter Naruto's plans, it wouldn't do you any good,"**_ replied Pa while he saw Jiraiya frown.

"Why not? Surely its not because of Minato, right?" asked Jiraiya while the Toads as a whole scowled at him.

 _ **"You have no idea what you and Konoha have done Jiraiya. Even now, you assume there is time to counter Naruto, and his ambitions to unite the world under his banner. To unite the world and bring peace to it through war. A war you brought upon Konoha and those who would oppose him simply because he was a Jinchuriki, yet refused to be controlled by anyone around him. It was bad enough you neglected your Godson, but to use him like a tool, mooch off of him whenever possible, and then later assist in his death goes against everything we taught you!"**_ stated the Elder in a rare display of life and anger with Jiraiya frowning.

"I was his sensei. I should be able to mooch off of him. The only reason I didn't do it to Minato was due to Kushina seeing what I wanted to do and wouldn't let me," mumbled Jiraiya before being smacked on the head by an angry Ma.

 _ **"Baka! You should have just acted like a sensei instead of being a pervert who only cares about doing his 'research' that is peeping on women in hot springs and baths!"**_ exclaimed Gamabunta angrily at Jiraiya since the giant Toad Boss cared about the boy and was saddened when he died.

"Hey! My research is important to all my loyal readers! Without it, my books would be worthless, and I would have to try going back to my _failure_ I wrote prior to Icha Icha. All things take a backseat to it. Including any students I might be training at the time. The way of the Super Pervert trumps all things!" Jiraiya shot back before cowering under the glare of every single member of the Toad Clan sitting around him.

 _ **"SHUT UP!"**_ yelled every Toad at once and shook the mountain.

 _ **"Jiraiya, we have tolerated you, and your perverted ways long enough. The only reason we didn't remove you earlier was because of necessity. Without you, we had no means to enter the human world. We were not about to wait for someone else to find Myoboku on accident like you did on a stupid whim. Not when the likes of Manda and other ilk who were about getting a strong foothold in it with the aid of those like Orochimaru or his assistant Kabuto. But the power of Naruto, his allies, and those we could truly be honored to call summoners have returned,"**_ said Gamabunta at last to Jiraiya shock.

"You can't be serious?! You are cutting me out?! Ending your contract with me?! You have no right!" exclaimed Jiraiya angrily before he was pinned down by Gamabunta.

 _ **"We have**_ _ **every**_ _ **right!**_ _ **You**_ _ **, who abused our knowledge.**_ _ **You**_ _ **, who violated our trust in sharing information about the prophecies the Elder foretold.**_ _ **You**_ _ **, who betrayed your student, and his son by leaving him to suffer in a village that HATED HIM! You are not worthy of being a Sage! You are not worthy of being our summoner! You are not worthy...of being apart of our family,"**_ stated Gamabunta while Jiraiya growled angrily at him.

"I will do everything my power to keep Konoha on top. Even if it means doing what you consider to be morally questionable things. I am the Gallant Jiraiya and I will not allow some pathetic brat nor his allies stop me from defending my home!" stated Jiraiya while he tried to get away, but couldn't.

 _ **"You still can't see it Jiraiya. You have eyes, but cannot see. You have ears, but cannot ear. You do not know what it is to feel. To sense. To understand. To expand ones mind beyond the limitations to see things beyond normal reasoning. We taught you how, but you never could reach your full potential. No doubt due your vein, greedy ways, and the belief it would prevent you from peeping on women!"**_ remarked Ma while she was glaring at him.

 _ **"Oh Jiraiya. So much potential. Yet you did not unlock it. Choosing the physical pleasures of the flesh over the spiritual connections of the cosmos and beyond. You were many things, but your strongest trait was that of being a fool. Even now you believe Konoha as a whole has the strength and power to fight Naruto. There are none who can,"**_ whispered the Elder Toad while giving Jiraiya a knowing look.

"You...you are going to side with him. Side with him in fighting Konoha and all those that stand against him. You hypocrites! Without Konoha, Minato, or myself you would be wasting away in filthy mountain eating all those disgusting bugs for days on end!" exclaimed Jiraiya angrily at the Elder.

 _ **"Do not take it personally Jiraiya. But we have felt Naruto's strength and even without the most latest of developments we know that against his incredible power...there can be no victory. We will not allow this mountain nor the Toad Clan to burn because of Konoha and your own arrogance in believing you are somehow protected by Kami in some manner,"**_ replied the Elder Toad.

"Konoha has and always will have the protection of Kami and his light shining down on us! We are the strongest village among the major five. We have endured three Shinobi Wars and came out of each one on top! We have repelled one enemy after another and we will repel him!" challenged Jiraiya while the Elder Toad shook his head.

 _ **"No Jiraiya. You don't. Konoha survived because of the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Clan giving their lives for Konoha. They showed loyalty, trust, and love for a village that did not return it when they needed help,"**_ countered the Elder Toad while Jiraiya sneered.

"If they couldn't see their clans dying out because of the village as a whole was doing it, then it is clear they were too stupid, and naive in believing they deserved to exist in this world!" exclaimed Jiraiya angrily while having his own hidden contempt for the founding clans of Konoha.

Jiraiya, like Minato had when growing up, was an orphan. Never knowing his parents and on occasion got teased and taunted for not knowing them. Some would say he was just a bastard child born from some nymphomaniac for a whore, which would explain his desire to constantly peep on women. Others were kinder by saying he was the child of two great Konoha Shinobi, both of whom had died during a mission, and defended Konoha to their last breath. Jiraiya didn't know which one to believe, but tried to live up to the standards of the latter by being a skilled Shinobi.

The problem was that most, if not all orphans in a Shinobi village got next to nothing in terms of training, teachers, and help when it came to learning at the Academy. They were the dead lasts of the Academy and as such were not considered to be anything special by anyone. Not even their own Jounin sensei. Which only proved to upset Jiraiya further due to the fact his sensei was Sarutobi Hiruzen and future Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. The man constantly favored Orochimaru, who came from a Shinobi family of what many would consider Middle Class, and thus were well liked. Orochimaru always got the best stuff, the best books, and the best of everything his parents could give him prior to their deaths.

Not that their deaths could stop him. In fact, the snake Sannin had been a genius when it came to learning and was a Prodigy in his own right. Hiruzen spent so much time with Orochimaru in order to groom him to be a great Shinobi of Konoha while leaving Jiraiya and even Tsunade at times in the dust. Not that it really mattered to Tsunade since her clan was planning on teaching her on the side, but for a Genin like Jiraiya, it stung since he had neither a family, nor a clan to train him unless it was as a team. Even then, it was team training, and the exercises didn't really meld well together unless they were in a _real life_ _and death_ _situation_.

So Jiraiya did most, if no tall of his training by himself. Trying to get by with what he could, using what money he saved up to get his own ninja equipment, an apartment, and anything else his mission pay would earn him. Of course he probably would have had more if not for the fact his medical bills stacked up from the beatings women gave him for peeping in the hot springs. Or the one time he spied on Tsunade and she beat him quite literally within an inch of his life before throwing him into the hospital to get his injuries attended to while in full body cast.

It was actually during that time alone in solitude while in such a state _after_ Hiruzen paid him a visit with a look of displeasure that Jiraiya's dislike for the Senju and the Uzumaki Clan sprouted. The Senju Clan was loved for their known history with Hashirama and Tobirama being the Hokages of Konoha. Meanwhile, the Uzumaki Clan had provided Fuinjutsu along with helping get the village out of some financial debt caused by the First Shinobi War, and had planned on still helping with some additional funding on the side at the time. They were such strong clans in both wealth, skill, power, and always showing off their skills in what they did. Always showing off how they did it, but could never in 'good consciousness' share the wealth of such power for one reason or another. He knew if such power from either side were in his hands, he could do wondrous things with it, and everyone would admire him for using such skills.

The Gallant Jiraiya would _finally_ get the _respect_ he rightly deserved and all the women his perverted mind if not hands could handle.

So Jiraiya studied Fuinjutsu and showed he had a real talent for it. Not quite the level of an Uzumaki, but pretty damn close in his mind. As for the Senju Clan, it was one of the reasons he wanted to date, and eventually marry Tsunade. This way he could at least be part of a great clan like hers and say as much to others when talking to high class nobles, Daimyos, and other high placed people.

Sadly, Tsunade didn't like him like that at all. In fact, she had been the opposite with him due to his perverted tendencies, and had fallen for some sissy boy named Dan. It was bad enough that Tsunade turned him down at every turn, but to love that feminine idiot, who came off as a "proper gentlemen", and saying how he liked her ideas for a Medic Nin on each assigned team was just _pathetic_!

Jiraiya believed women loved manly men! Men who could puff out their chest, beat up the bad guys, and smile with sparkling teeth while showing off their manly pecks in a way that made women swoon or squeal in delight. Not skinny sissy boys, who smile at woman gently in a friendly manner! Ha! It was one of the reasons why Jiraiya had used his Spy Network to have Dan removed. If the Gallant Jiraiya couldn't have Tsunade or her clan in his pocket via a romantic relationship, he damn well could make sure no one else did either! Besides, the Senju Clan by that point had dwindled down to Nawaki and Tsunade with the former perishing during a mission. The woman was in a sense the last Senju and would have been pushed into an arranged marriage to make more of them if not for the state of the war during that time. Jiraiya had wanted to have their sensei set it up so she would marry him, but Tsunade was too depressed over the loss of Dan to even think about the idea. Something that made Jiraiya pissed since it seemed Dan's memory would survive his death and the action by the Toad Sannin at the time of removing him was all for nothing!

Not that Tsunade knew of his involvement in this. Far from it. Hiruzen knew and so did Orochimaru, but both were dead, and the other would never be believed due to his own lying ways along with past history of deception. Even if Orochimaru were alive today to tell the tale, Tsunade would never believe him, and there was no proof to support it.

 _ **"It doesn't matter what you think Jiraiya. From this moment on, you are no longer our summoner. From this moment on, you cannot use Sennin Modo. From this moment on, you along with the rest of Konoha are on your own, and will receive no aid from any of summons. Consider all contracts Konoha Shinobi have with various animals are now...**_ _ **void**_ _ **!"**_ declared the Elder Toad before the Toad Clan removed Jiraiya's ability use his Sennin Modo and sent the man back to Konoha.

After giving Jiraiya another beating for being the total lying bastard that he was inside.

(Uzu Tower-At the Moment)

Naruto stood in the center of Uzu Tower. His form strong, tall, powerful, and above all else...Godly! Around him were nine individuals wrapped in dark cloth and armor. Each of them was different in some shape or form, but they had one thing in common. Each of them was a Biju. Each one of them had at least one or more tails. Each of them had heard the call of their new Master. Had felt the power behind his Will.

As one...they kneeled.

Each of nine Biju in their current state had chosen to honor their previous hosts by taking on their facial appearance and overall height prior to their deaths. The only exceptions were Shikaku and Kurama. Shikaku facial features had taken on the form of the very old monk, who had at one point was Sabaku no Gaara's Jinchuriki predecessor. Of course, Shukaku had made the face look young since he didn't want to make himself look _that_ old in front of the other Biju. As for Kurama, he mixed the facial features of Minato's, but gave himself Mito's eye color mixed into his crimson ones. In addition, Kurama also had decided to keep the crimson colored vibrancy of Kushina's own hair while keeping the hair itself short, but also spiky like Naruto's.

"Whom do you serve?" asked Naruto while each Biju kneeled before him had their heads down.

 _ **"Uzumaki Naruto!"**_ declared all nine Biju at once.

"Good. The time has come my Wraiths. The time has come to end the pain, the suffering, and the chaos this world has be put under. It is time for order. It is time for someone to take control and rule over all with a iron fist! I will ensure the vile creatures that ruled before me know their place in it understand that their days are now numbered. You _nine_ Wraiths and Biju who stand before me are now the enforcers of my Will. You will strike down all who oppose me. Understand?!" ordered Naruto with the nine Biju nodding, as they stood as one, and saw the burning fire within the man's eyes.

One thing was certain to the nine Biju. There would be no dawn...for Konoha.

(Akatsuki HQ-At the Moment)

"Jugo and the others have fled Sasuke. They took my prisoner with them. Your so called 'subordinates' aren't as loyal as we first thought," commented Obito while staring at the hole in the ceiling of the base with a frown.

"They will be dealt with properly the next time I see them Obito," remarked Sasuke while he was internally seething at the betrayal those fools had performed.

"Good. In the mean time, we are going to pay Uzu a visit, and reclaim what is ours from the Kyuubi Jinchuriki," stated Obito before narrowing his eyes and glanced to his right before they widened in shock.

Why? Because four of some of the most powerful ninjas in the past were coming out of the shadows to face him and Sasuke.

'This can't be happening! Minato-sensei is alive?! And so are Hashirama and Tobirama!' thought Obito before narrowing his eyes at the newcomers while Sasuke looked bored.

"Hello Obito. It has been a long time," remarked Minato while Obito looked at him with a small scowl.

"Hello sensei. And yes it has been awhile. How many years? Must be well over two decades, at least!" replied Obito while the others looked at him and then at Sasuke.

"So this is the Uchiha you fought all those years ago Minato? And who is this? Madara's carbon copy clone?" asked Tobirama while Sasuke scowled further.

"Watch your tone Senju. You stand before an Uchiha Elite. Two Uchiha Elite!" stated Sasuke while Tobirama looked unimpressed.

"He reminds me of Madara in many ways Hashirama. Still, they both lack the power the man had, and its clear these two are just hollow shells of his legacy," remarked Tobirama while both Uchiha bristled slightly at the barb when Hashirama nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Madara was power incarnate. These two could never surpass him no matter how hard they tried," added Hashirama though his tone of voice had pity behind it and that made Obito, if not Sasuke even more upset.

If there was one thing an Uchiha hated, it was being pitied by other. _Especially_ , if it was pity from a Senju.

"I sense much darkness in both of them. While not at the level of Madara, their hatred is one worthy of an Uchiha. They never could stand in the light, if at all for very long," said Mito while she saw Obito and Sasuke get more peeved by the insult from the Uzumaki woman.

"I must confess I am a bit curious as to how you four are even here and alive once more despite the fact you should all be dead. I know the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is responsible for this, but my eyes show me that you are clearly not an Edo Tensei bodies. At least not the one I know was done by Orochimaru. You are too active. Too life like to be mere puppets of the Jinchuriki I intend to find and kill once I have extracted the fox from him," said Obito in the hopes it would make Minato angry and act rashly.

Obito was actually wishing Kushina was here. Her temper was exactly what was needed in this moment to cause things to go in his favor.

"My son has done much during his time. Things you wouldn't believe. Things that would make you tremble in fear of him if you only knew what I do now. While I do not approve of most of these things, I understand his reasons for it, and his desire for revenge. Unlike you Obito and Uchiha Sasuke, my son will actually succeed in his plans to crush Konoha, and all those who side with the village," replied Minato coldly at the end and made Obito blink in confusion since he never heard the Yondaime Hokage _ever_ speak that way about the village.

"I see. So you learned your village is not the grand place you once thought it was I take it?" questioned Obito while Minato's scowl deepened.

"Let's just say my eyes are now wide open and my son showed me the truth kept hidden in the shadows. He knows them quite well," replied Minato while Sasuke scoffed.

"That loser? He's nothing! Just a weak thing who couldn't even die with dignity all those years ago," stated Sasuke arrogantly since he was not impressed by the four Kage level Shinobi in front of him.

"That so called _nothing_ just happens to be _MY_ son and that massive blast of power you no doubt felt earlier? The one that called all the Biju out of this destroyed statue? It was him. Naruto! _My_ _son_ did that! So be careful of what you say about him being _nothing_ you little brat!" stated Minato while Obito and Sasuke were shocked to hear this.

'He did that? Impossible! No one has that kind of power. Not even Madara could tame all the Biju at once with his Sharingan!' thought Obito in shock.

'That loser summoned that much power. No! I refuse to believe such a... _nobody_ could do such a thing!' thought Sasuke angrily at how Naruto not only came back from the dead, but gained a whole new level of power.

"No matter. You four maybe strong, but the Rinnegan gives me an edge over all of you," said Obito while Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"You Uchiha always were thieves. Stealing what doesn't belong to you. Killing those who you couldn't steal from out of sheer jealousy. You truly are a cursed clan. Your bloodline is a taint on the Sage of Six Path's legacy," remarked Tobirama angrily with Obito giving him a glare.

"Enough talk! Its time I finally crush all of you before going after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki!" exclaimed Obito before he rushed forward to engage Minato and Tobirama in combat.

"Looks like I get the old Senju fossil and his ugly Uzumaki slut for a wife," commented Sasuke while Hashirama's face became one of anger and fury.

"His manners are far worse then Madara's," commented Mito while her eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Though Madara knew long ago _never_ to insult you whether I was around to hear it or not. This carbon copy knockoff hasn't had the... _privilege_ of knowing the reason why. I think we should do the right thing before we kill this Uchiha and _educate_ the boy on _why_ Madara only insulted you _once_ and _only once_ during his time alive," replied Hashirama while Sasuke didn't look impressed by his words.

"Agreed," remarked Mito before the two instantly vanished from Sasuke's sight, even with the Sharingan on, and struck the Uchiha together with a fist to the boy's gut.

'What?! How could they move so fast that my eyes couldn't track them?!' thought Sasuke before he found himself being pummeled viciously and ruthlessly by the combined might of the married couple from two different clans.

It was not a well known fact, but Madara had insulted Mito _only_ once shortly after she had married Hashirama. The man was having a bad day. One of many from a long list of them within a few months of him leaving Konoha. Mito had bumped into Madara one day on accident and apologized to the man since it had been her fault. Madara, in this moment of mental weakness called her a 'Spineless red haired bitch who couldn't be a kunoichi to save her life or that of the clan she came from!" before shoving the woman against a nearby wall.

 _THAT_ had been a mistake on Madara's part. Normally, Mito would be calm and collected when it came to people around her. _BUT_ , if there was one thing you never do when with Mito, it was insult an Uzumaki, insult said Uzumaki woman's profession, or insult said Uzumaki's own clan. For you see, no sooner had Madara done all of that, did Mito in her own moment of losing her temper, retaliated by grabbing the offending arm, and threw him literally into the nearest training ground. Before Madara realized what had happened after stumbling to stand after the fall to the ground, the one who threw him here to this destination was upon him, and began to beat him within an inch of his life. Smashing his armor to pieces, breaking his bones in multiple places, and using the Uchiha like her own personal training dummy.

Hashirama himself had heard of the fight when in his office doing the infamously evil thing known as paperwork. Fearing for his wife, as any loving husband does, Hashirama arrived on the scene, only to find his worries for Mito were unfounded. Of course, the Senju knew his lovely wife wasn't a pushover in the slightest. She was an Uzumaki after all and considered among the strongest in her clan to date! _BUT_ to fight Uchiha Madara was not something one did unless they had a death wish.

What Hashirama and Tobirama saw (after Tobirama himself came onto the scene), was jaw dropping to say the least. Mito was standing over Madara's broken body with only a few stray hairs out of place of her usually well kept hair, the knuckles of her hands now bloody, and her eyes had a slightly crazed look to them. Tobirama thought the woman was scarier then an army of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri Shinobi put together.

To Hashirama, he was in shock, and awe at the sight of his wife beating his rival Madara into the ground like the Uchiha was a mere child. In fact, the mere sight of Mito beating the stuffing out of Madara made him love the woman all the more! When it was all over, Mito flicked the blood off her fingers, fixed what strands of red hair were out of place, smoothed out her kimono, and proceeded to walk out of the crater made on the ground like it was nothing.

And to add one last insult to the injury because she could, Mito stopped walking, turned to look back at the beaten Uchiha before simply whispering two simple words.

 _Puny Uchiha_.

And now history was repeating itself in a sense, as Sasuke was getting beaten badly by both Kage level Shinobi. The Uchiha tried to fight back with his sword, his lightning affinity, and of course his Sharingan Eyes with the knowledge gained from learning under Orochimaru. But neither of his opponents were giving him the chance to use any of his skills. Hashirama was the Shodaime Hokage and beat Madara in a one on one battle for the right to be Hokage of Konoha. He was the first ever proclaimed Kami no Shinobi and could wield a power that made other enemy Shinobi piss themselves. Uzumaki Mito was considered the strongest among the Uzumaki Clan and had the power to help tame a Biju no matter how strong the demonic entity was. Not only that, but Mito was also just as good as, if not better then Hashirama in a Taijutsu fight, and the two of them knew each other so well that together they were practically unstoppable.

They did take down Madara and the Kyuubi at the Valley of the End together so that unto itself said something about their power and skill. Beating up a single Uchiha lacking the experience needed to remotely challenge either one alone, much less _together_ was child's play to them.

As for Obito, he wasn't fairing as well against Minato or Tobirama at all. Minato knew before his death that it was Obito who was the one to attack that night. It wasn't hard to figure out when realizing the way one fights can give away the identity of the person trying to hide themselves. Minato had trained his team well and knew how they moved, acted, talked, and even fought during their training sessions. Obito's fighting style took a short amount of time to learn during their original confrontation due to it being altered thanks to Madara giving the Uchiha a few sessions.

Not only that, but Tobirama and Minato were considered the Masters of all things related to Space/Time Jutsus by using Fuinjutsu markers on objects, or bodies they marked. In fact, they had marked the lair quite a bit before revealing themselves for this fight, and were now using it to their advantage. In addition, Tobirama had knowledge of the ability Obito was using with his Sharingan to phase out of the physical plain or teleporting to another location instantly, and shared it with Minato. Tobirama also knew the weakness of the Sharingan relating to this power, as it only kept someone phased out for a solid 5 seconds, and not a moment longer. Something both former Hokages were easily willing to exploit and was forcing Obito to think defensively for a time though the Uchiha was able to counter things with the Rinnegan.

"No matter how many times I do this, I don't think I will ever tired of using the Shinra Tensei," remarked Obito with a smirk, as he had used the named attack several incoming Water Dragons that Tobirama had launched his way.

"Your skill with the Sage's eye is indeed impressive, but you are clearly unworthy of it," remarked Tobirama before teleporting behind Obito and moved to strike him.

Only for his fist to phase through him.

"Unworthy? Who are you to deem _me_ unworthy of a power like this?!" demanded Obito after becoming solid again.

Only to hit with a kick to the side of the face by Minato.

"Because you are using it for evil purposes Obito. Don't you see the pain and suffering you caused over the years? Can you understand just how many lives you helped ruin and killed all for this Moon Eye Plan of yours?" questioned Minato while Obito scowled at him.

"So what? Its all for Rin. I would kill well over a thousand times more people if it meant I could have her back!" stated Obito while Minato frowned at him.

"Even if you succeeded in bringing Rin back, how do you think Rin will feel when you explain to her just _how_ you brought her back to life?" questioned Minato while Obito grit his teeth.

"Rin would never know what I did. I wouldn't tell her. And even if she did ask...I would just lie about it," said Obito while Minato raised an eyebrow at him.

"You? Lie to Rin? You never could lie to Rin to save your life Obito. Though I suppose its not really lying to Rin if the Rin in question created from your Moon Eye Plan is in fact...a fake," countered Minato with Obito looking murderous.

"Rin will be real! She will be as real to me as I am real right now ! Real as the very air we breathe! Real in the ground we walk on! The only one who won't be part of it is _you_ and your annoyance for a _son_!" stated Obito angrily.

"And you really think the real Rin will love you after everything you've done? If she saw you here today...she would hate you for this!" exclaimed Minato with Obito getting even angrier.

"Shut up! Shut up! You don't get it! You still have your wife so you don't know what it means to lose someone you love and not get them back! You don't know what pain truly is until you've walked my path!" exclaimed Obito with Minato shaking his head at him.

"But I do know what it means to lose someone Obito. I do know pain. I died saving my son. My wife died saving my son. From you and the Kyuubi no less. Afterwards, those I trusted to raise, and nurture my son betrayed us. They made him Konoha's punching bag before killing my son by setting Naruto on fire. I do know pain Obito. My wife knows pain. My son knows pain above all of us here. The only thing you have right now that the others here do not...is the mentality of spoiled child being denied his favorite toy after it was taken away from him. That is as sad as it is pathetic," replied Minato with Obito now sporting an infuriated look on his face beyond measure.

"Shinra Tensei!" exclaimed Obito with his hand raised to aim at Minato.

"Water Style: Water Cannon Ball Jutsu!" exclaimed Tobirama from behind Obito just as the Uchiha used the power of the Rinnegan knowing the man couldn't use his Sharingan at the same time.

The compressed ball of water shot straight and true right through Obito's chest. Obito himself struggled to stand at first. He looked down at where the sudden flare of pain had occurred in his chest. The Uchiha knew he _could_ use the Izanagi to escape death like he did when fighting Konan, but the downside of this would be the loss of his Sharingan, the phasing out when attacked, and the ability to teleport via the Kamui. On the other hand, Obito also knew he could do nothing after being hit, except fall over, and just die like a normal person who got their chest blasted open by a lethal projectile.

"Izanagi," whispered Obito before he reformed a second later unharmed, but without his Sharingan Eye.

He would just have to get the other one from Kakashi to replace it once done here.

"Foolish. You extended your life a little while longer. All for nothing," commented Minato with Obito frowning.

"You forget sensei, I have a replacement on standby. If there is one thing Kakashi did right, it was make sure nothing happened to the eye that I gave him," countered Obito with Minato smirking.

"Yeah. About that. I visited Konoha recently not that long ago and had a run in with my other failure for a student. He doesn't have his eye anymore," replied Minato with Obito looking at him in horror.

"What?!" exclaimed Obito angrily.

"Yes. He pleaded with me not to destroy it. Of course since the man didn't listen to my dying wish regarding the protection of my son, I saw no real need to listen to him either," said Minato while remembering that night when he went to get Naruto's blood to be used as a means to revive him.

(Flashback-Konoha-Night at the Hospital)

Kakashi was on the ground beside Jiraiya. Both beaten bloody by Minato while Kushina dealt with Tsunade and the ANBU back in the building. Both the teacher and student of the former Yondaime Hokage had underestimated the ruthless fighting prowess the man possessed. They honestly didn't expect Minato would have the strength or conviction to fight them both due to the man's past with them.

Jiraiya and Kakashi were wrong in that regard.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be when considering the fact I know what you two idiots did in terms of raising my son. Or rather...your _lack_ of raising him," said Minato before he gave Jiraiya a vicious kick to the ribs for good measure.

"Sensei...you have to understand. The village...it needed to...to...," replied Kakashi, but was silenced by a glare from Minato.

"Don't you _dare_ call me your sensei. You lost that right long ago. Don't think for one moment I didn't find out about your time training the Uchiha boy. All the while leaving my son in the hands of someone who would sooner stab him in the back or sabotage his training. You deserted my son when he was attacked by mobs or helped them when he nearly gave those fools the slip. Late for protection detail for hours on end so the mobs could easily form and try to hurt him. You betrayed me Kakashi. I do not tolerate traitors to my family," replied Minato while Kakashi struggled to back away from him.

"Minato-sensei, you don't understand! It had to be done. The prophecy Jiraiya-sama told the Sandaime was going to happen could have ended the world. Or changed it where the village wasn't the strongest. Your son needed to be controlled!" pleaded Kakashi while Minato frowned further.

"That's your excuse? That damn prophecy speaking of changing the world or ending it? Didn't you hate my son for the fox he held? I know you did! You hated my son because of the Kyuubi! Naruto told me as such and I had the pleasure of hearing quite a few of Danzo's Root ANBU confess what they knew about your past actions once my son got through with them. At the very least, you could look me in one normal eye, and give me an honest answer! For once in your miserable life, give me an honest answer to why did what you did to my son!" exclaimed Minato while Kakashi became angry and glared up at the man he once had the honor of learning under.

"All right! I admit it! I...I hated him! I hated Naruto! The Biju sealed inside of him took you and Kushina away from me. You two were the only family I felt I had left after my parents died. Then the fox attacked, the sealing happened, and now the two of you are dead with Naruto being the reminder of what was left of that horrible moment. Everyday that boy lived was an insult Konoha. An insult to those who died. An insult to you and Kushina. Had he not been conceived, much less born, Kushina wouldn't have been placed in such a vulnerable position and the fox would have never gotten free!" replied Kakashi while Minato shook his head.

"Your Father was a great man Kakashi. Do you know why he was a great man?" asked Minato suddenly.

"No. Besides, no one in Konoha considers him to be one. And why are you bringing him up?" questioned Kakashi while Minato scowled further.

"Because he knew the value of loyalty and friendship. Of what it meant to be a comrade to others. Konoha was foolish to treat him like trash for his actions on that mission where he saved the lives of his fellow Shinobi at the expense of the mission. Do you know why that is Kakashi?" asked Minato while Kakashi shook his head no.

"Because deserting your friends makes you lower then trash," answered Kakashi while Minato nodded.

"Very good. You remember that much. But the reason I respect your Father is because he knew like I did, that missions for Shinobi come and go. They are temporary. Friendship, loyalty to others, and being a comrade willing to fight beside you to the bitter end is not. Its _priceless_! Do you understand me Kakashi? Friendship between people, especially for Shinobi who go out into the world, and at times commit evil things in the name of good can be considered just as valuable as gold. In fact, I would rather fight beside a small group of weak, yet loyal Shinobi from a minor village in a fight, then stand back to back with an army of strong, but backstabbing fools like the ones in Konoha. Because out of both sides, I know the former will have my back in a pinch while the latter would stab me in the back in an instant if made an offer by the enemy," replied Minato while Kakashi glared at him.

"He should have chosen the mission," countered Kakashi finally.

"And what? Let his fellow comrades die? Do you know that because he chose to save those ingrates, the Shinobi from his unit were able to settle down, form a family, and have children of their own. To make Konoha's ranks swell with prominent future ninja that would defend Konoha and keep her strong in the long run?" questioned Minato with Kakashi looking away from him.

"I did," whispered Kakashi, but Minato heard him all the same.

"I'll admit, the mission he went on may have been important Kakashi, but it wasn't 'end of the world' type important. You should have tried to help your Father, but you chose not to out of fear of being ostracized, and ultimately hated by the public at large. Like my poor son has been from the start of his life for being a Jinchuriki. The only difference is, where my son took his licks, and kept on marching on...you would have caved within the first week," whispered Minato before his face became filled with anger and grabbed Kakashi's masked face and ripping off the headband.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Kakashi fearfully.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking away your Sharingan," answered Minato before taking out a kunai to perform the "surgery" on the man beneath him.

"No! Don't! Please Minato-sensei! Obito gave me this eye. Its all that's left of him and of Rin!" pleaded Kakashi and struggled to fight him off, but the Jounin was too weak to do anything.

"You forfeited the right to have this eye and their friendship long ago," replied Minato before effectively pinning Kakashi down.

"Please Minato-sensei. I'm sorry. I really am!" whimpered Kakashi while Minato's eyes hardened and the Jounin could swear he saw a strange fire dancing the in background of the former Kage's eyes.

"I'm new this whole surgery business here Kakashi. So remember, there might be some momentary... _discomfort_ ," said Minato before he began his first surgical operation on his former student.

(End Flashback)

"No! NO!" yelled Obito knowing his power was lost to him and all because of his former sensei.

"Yes Obito. Now your power to phase out of this dimensions and to teleport wherever you wish. Not even your Izanagi you learned to use in combination of the Senju blood Madara placed in you mixed with the Uchiha in your veins. The next time you are hit by an attack...only death will follow," replied Minato before taking out one of his signature tri prong kunai.

"You won't kill me. I am your student. I am practically your surrogate son!" stated Obito while bracing himself to use the Rinnegan when Minato made his move.

"You're forgetting one thing Obito," remarked Minato with Obito frowning.

"And what's that?" asked Obito with Minato smirking.

"I'm not your only opponent. And he is currently in your new blind spot," replied Minato before Obito turned and saw Tobirama there within his guard to punch the Uchiha right in the face.

"The Uchiha Clan as a whole never did learn to be mindful of their surroundings. Always using their eyes to counter that particular weakness," said Tobirama while Obito raised his right hand.

"Shinra Ten-AHH!" exclaimed Obito only for the tri prong kunai in Minato that had been in Minato's hand was now piercing his own.

Before the former Yondaime Hokage was in front of him with another kunai in hand and stabbed Obito in his remaining eye into the brain.

"Goodbye Obito. Maybe, just maybe if you beg Rin hard enough when on the other side, she will forgive you for being stupid. But don't get your hopes up," remarked Minato, as he sunk the kunai in deeper into the skull of his former student, and just for good measure to ensure it worked...he snapped the Uchiha's neck.

"One Uchiha down," commented Tobirama while Minato burned the body before the two of them looked over at the others and saw that Sasuke was now on the ground after being beaten an inch from his life.

"One to go," finished Minato before they walked over to Hashirama and Mito.

"Madara held far more stamina then this one too. Even when we teamed up against him and the Kyuubi. The only thing that his descendent has more then him is the darkness in his being from the hatred all Uchiha have in their hearts. Even now, this stupid boy is still filled with it," commented Mito while she saw Sasuke had spit out some blood from his mouth and glared up at the two.

"Senju and Uzumaki filth! You should all be wiped out! Down to the last child without a shred of mercy! The world was meant to be ruled by the Uchiha Clan. The true Heirs to the Sage of Sixth Paths!" exclaimed Sasuke defiantly.

"Your clan wanted to rule through power and power alone. Tyranny. Oppression. You would enslave all the world and make what you can't have burn to the ground. You take what you want and kill or destroy what you can't have from others," countered Hashirama while Sasuke sneered at him.

"And what about the loser you follow now? What's so different about his intentions when compared to mine?!" asked Sasuke before he saw Minato standing over him.

"The _difference_ Sasuke, is that my son will bring about order, and peace through his rule over the Elemental Countries. _You_ would just cause more pain and suffering to the world in general to keep yourself in power. You would kill your own children if it meant your own survival," replied Minato with Sasuke struggling to move.

"You make it sound like killing my own blood is a crime. But its not! Not for me or the Uchiha Clan. Power is the only thing that matters. With power, I can decide who lives and who dies. With power, I become Kami in all things, and decide what has a right to live in my world," replied Sasuke with madness in his eyes.

"A world of death. You want to live in a world where nothing grows and everything just burns to ground," commented Mito while Sasuke laughed despite his body dying on him.

"I hate the world. Its filled with people not of Uchiha blood. People who think they are better then my clan. Then me! The world needs to burn and the majority of the people in it need to die so the rest can be reminded of the greatness of the Uchiha Clan. Of _MY_ greatness!" exclaimed Sasuke while believing the world belonged to him and was his to destroy if not enslave everything he saw fit.

If only to kill everything left he claimed for himself after the initial destruction.

"And that is why you are unfit to rule. No one wants to rule over the dead and corpses left behind by an idiot like you," remarked Minato before bringing his foot down on Sasuke's face _hard_ and turned his brains into mush along with the Sharingan.

The Uchiha Clan was now officially... _extinct_!

(Uzu Tower)

"You looked troubled old man. Why?" asked Naruto while turning to glance at the now scowling man that was the former Sandaime Hokage.

"You know why Naruto. Or should I start calling you Sauron?" Hiruzen shot back.

"You can call me whichever one suits you. I don't care anymore. I am both. Yet neither. Besides, what do you care about my name? You never cared about me before today. So why try starting now?" challenged Naruto while Hiruzen's hand twitched in the desire to perform a deadly Jutsu to obliterate the young man's body.

"I don't. I want you to die and stay dead," replied Hiruzen angrily.

"You still don't seem to realize that your anger toward me and Kurama by default has been misplaced in the most stupid of fashions. Neither of us killed your wife that night. Uchiha Obito did," replied Naruto since he knew the truth of that night from Kurama and his parents.

"Your conception, your very pregnancy was what allowed Obito to play his hand, and take what I loved from me!" stated Hiruzen angrily while in partial denial to Naruto's claims.

"Please! Obito would have tried something regardless if my Mother was pregnant or not. Besides, you don't really care about your wife being dead from that moment in time. Its just an excuse for you to hate me. You are angry because all the plans, schemes, and plots created by Konoha to dominate the Elemental Countries has blown up in your face. Even after you died!" countered Naruto with Hiruzen seething more in anger because his words were the truth.

"Konoha is meant to be the strongest. All the other villages should either be removed or forced into submission and pay tribute to us. We were so close to that happening. I was going to be appointed as a new member of the Shinobi Advisory Council after Minato was made Hokage. I could have influenced him to do what needed to be done, but the fool went to play hero, and got himself killed during his prime. I was left to fill the gap and continue on with the plan," replied Hiruzen with Naruto letting out a cruel chuckle.

"A tad difficult to do when your former supporters like Homura, Koharu, and Danzo see no real need to support you in every decision you make. Especially when they could get it done using their own means. Add the fact Orochimaru was no longer in your corner when needed the most didn't exactly help you either. I was going to be your trump card, wasn't I? Once properly molded to be the village's submissive weapon and you had my loyalty to carry out your Will even after your death. To be like Yagura, the Mizukage with the exception being I wasn't killing off bloodline users, and my reasons for starting a war was to unite the world under Konoha's banner to bring about order. An order where everyone not from Konoha were slaves to me and yet I was a slave to those who put me in power. Namely Homura, Koharu, Danzo, and all of their successors in their beliefs in how I and those like me were to be controlled by them due to being a Jinchuriki," concluded Naruto with a frown before turning to look at the angry former Sandaime Hokage and saw the man's eyes burning with more hatred.

The truth did indeed hurt the most when exposed and in the open.

"That was your purpose Naruto. You should have just accepted it with dignity and honor it deserves!" stated Hiruzen while Naruto turned fully and walked up to Hiruzen to look him right in the eyes.

"Would you in my place?" asked Naruto with Hiruzen being silent on the matter and it was clear to the Uzumaki the man was refusing to answer with what freewill he had left in his body.

Naruto had no intention of letting this silence be the man's answer. He wanted to hear the truth from Hiruzen's own mouth. Through the Ring of Power, Naruto unleashed his Will upon the former Hokage, making the man cry out in pain, bringing him to his knees, and to stare up at the burning rage within the eyes of the now angry Uzumaki. A powerful all consuming command entered Hiruzen's mind, burning away what freewill he had in his body, and was forced to obey despite his feeble resistance to the contrary.

 _ **ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME NOW!**_

"NO! NO I WOULDN'T IN YOUR PLACE! I WOULD HAVE FOUGHT BACK! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" yelled Hiruzen before he was thrown into a wall by an invisible force of power and could only feel pain from the action.

"Hypocrite. That is what you are Hiruzen. Not the Kami no Shinobi. You are the Kami no Hypocrite! You aren't even a true believer of your own damn cause and belief regarding how all Jinchuriki should be treated. Not that it matters anymore since there are no more Jinchuriki in this world so the issue is rather dead at this point," remarked Naruto with Hiruzen falling to the ground and struggling to move.

"You will pay dearly for this Naruto. You have no right wielding this much power over the other Biju. Your purpose in life is to be the weapon of Konoha! NOT THE WEAPON HOLDER" stated Hiruzen before his face was grabbed by Naruto, who just happened to have an iron gauntlet around his right hand with the Ring of Power shining like the Sun itself.

 _ **"ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT TO**_ _ **HERE**_ _ **WITH YOUR WORDS AND EXCUSES IN REGARDS TO MY ACTIONS WHEN YOURS ARE NO BETTER!**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **TRIED TO MAKE ME INTO YOUR PERSONAL WEAPON AND FAILED MISERABLY!**_ _ **I**_ _ **AM THE WEAPON HOLDER NOW AND**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **ARE THE WEAPON THAT I CHOOSE TO WIELD AGAINST MY ENEMIES!**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **WILL OBEY ME UNTIL THE END OF TIME SARUTOBI HIRUZEN! YOU WILL OBEY ME AND KILL MY ENEMIES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"**_ yelled Naruto with his power erupting from within him and all Hiruzen could do was kneel in his current position and take it while his very being felt like it was consumed strangely enough...by fire!

"I...I understand...Master," whispered Hiruzen with his eyes glazing over for a second at the command being forced into his mind to obey without question unless his Master was planning to change anything.

"Good. Because my spies have informed me of Danzo's plans to stop me from bringing about a new age for this world. With the Akatsuki dead, news of it should manifest soon before the Kage Summit, and he will no doubt use it to convince them to fight me. Suna and Kiri will be out since Gaara won't hurt an old friend like me while Kiri is trying to become strong again. Their bloodline civil war has left a lot of damage to their village in terms of military strength and reputation to get clients. Leaving Kumo and Iwa to ally with Konoha to stop me. The Tsuchikage is getting on in his years, but I believe the man is still the fence sitter everyone claims him to be in life. My Father not withstanding, he won't risk his Shinobi against my clan, and when news reaches Iwa of my Father along with the others returning...I may just find myself a suitable ally against Konoha strangely enough. As for Kumo, they will be more inclined to agree since they will no doubt want at least two of the Biju back in their possession, and maybe a few of my Uzumaki Clan members as well. Add to the fact my spies are reporting the Raikage is hunting for my wife in secret for her bloodline and the potential my son possesses from the both of us only makes things worse. Fortunately, I have a plan to shatter any form of alliance Danzo could make, and _you_ Sarutobi Hiruzen are going to be key in that regard," said Naruto before free Hiruzen's face from his hand.

"What do you wish of me my Lord? What is your command" asked Hiruzen in a semi-hypnotic state of submission.

"Simply put old man... _ **you have work to do!"**_ answered Naruto with his eyes burning with power at his command.

Oh yes. There was much work to be done. Not only in terms of Hiruzen crashing the this Kage Summit, but to get Hinata, and his son back here to Uzu where they could all be a family again. Naruto would make sure they were made whole again and bring peace to the world under his rule. He would be its Emperor, his wife the Empress, and his only son being the Heir to an Empire that would until the end of the world itself!

It would be glorious!

(A/N: YAY! An update after so long. Just so you know, this will be a short fic with super long chapters. So don't expect this to be 15 chapters or something like that. I don't mind fics that are or longer, but I can't do those anymore unless a story _really_ requires it. I did that once with Conspiracies and Decepticons being long chapter wise and it _really_ did drain me once finished. LOL! Never did fully recover from that. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait, and you enjoyed the end of the Uchiha line since no Obito means no Edo Tensei Madara so he's not showing up. I know Zetsu is still lingering about, but I'll deal with him next chapter, and very quickly too since I don't want to drag out his end. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Meeting your Betters

The Kage Summit was a rarity. Only a handful of times did they happen and only during or following a major historical event. The first Kage Summit was convened when the five Shinobi villages first formed and each Kage came together to meet regarding their rival. This was done so each Kage could see the face of their future enemy, gauge their strength compared to the others, and determine who among them was to be taken seriously the most. Each Kage with the exception of Hashirama himself, were looking at the other with distrust, and a sense loathing at having another Kage in their midst. To them, it was like being a King surrounded by other Kings, who wanted what everyone else wanted, and had no problem taking it by force.

It was also at the very first Kage Summit that Senju Hashirama divided up the nine Biju among the five Shinobi villages to promote peace. How no one would have more strength over the other and create peace via a power deadlock between the five villages so no one would fight anyone for more power.

The man had been a naive fool in believing that. It had been a mistake of epic proportions in the belief such power would make each Kage content and not seek out more of it. It was like having a rare wine or food that tasted great beyond compare. When someone had acquired a taste for power, you didn't stop at what was tasted. You kept taking and taking and taking some more until there was nothing left or you were so bloated it caused your own demise. Maybe that was one of the key reasons Hashirama spread the Biju out to the other Shinobi villages. So he wouldn't be drowning in power or his successor becoming some power hungry asshole like Madara or someone else who shared his views regarding the Biju being mindless beasts for slaves to obey on command once tamed.

Each of the Shinobi village got two powerful Biju out of the deal with the only exception being Suna, who got one because the one Biju in question was Shukaku. The one tailed Biju could easily use all the sand within the land of Wind as its weapon and so could the Jinchuriki who wielded its power. And considering how Wind Country was practically _all_ sand, it would be unfair to the other villages if it got another Biju.

The Second Kage Summit happened after the end of the first Shinobi War and determine what the reparations would be to the victors. The same thing happened once again for the Third Kage Summit with both Kumo and Iwa paying out a heavy financial sum in order to help prevent any further loss of life on all sides.

This time however, the Fourth Kage Summit was not about stopping the fighting, but the gathering of allies to combat the threat from a foe too great to ignore.

Uzu and the Uzumaki Clan.

"This is the convening of the Fourth Kage Summit. All five Kages here, please remove your hats from your heads, and place them on the table to show they are who they say they are in representing themselves as the leader of their village," said samurai general Mifune while seeing each Kage do what was asked of them.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. And I am the Gondaime Kazekage of Suna," said Gaara calmly.

"I am A. And I am the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo," said A while he glanced around the room.

"I am Onoki. And I am the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwa," said Onoki while making sure not to strain himself too much in order to keep his back from giving out.

"I am Terumi Mei. And I am the Gondaime Mizukage of Kiri," said Mei while smiling slightly at everyone.

"I am Shimura Danzo. And I am the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha," said Danzo in his usual emotionless like tone as if it was to be expected of someone like him to be Hokage.

"Why did you call this meeting Danzo? It is not like you or Konoha to do this unless it was something beyond your control," said A while glaring at the man, who was doing his best to keep his emotions in check despite rage he felt within him at the moment wanting to claw its way out of his skull.

Not surprising since his hidden arm with grafted Sharingan Eyes in it was _useless_ and the same could be said for the one eye behind his bandaged face! Ever since the blasted return of Uzumaki Naruto and that tower of energy he shot into the sky, the Sharingan Eyes harvested from the bodies of dead Uchiha Clan members were destroyed. The arm with the Mokuton bloodline using Senju Hashirama's own cells had begun rotting along with the Sharingan Eyes bleeding nonstop. He had to order his most trusted Medic Nins from Root to perform an emergency surgery operation right in his own office and replace the arm with small metal stump until something more permanent could be made for him.

The Sharingan Eye hidden behind the bandages on his head had to removed since it was deemed unsalvageable by the Medic Nins. They believed there was a strong possibility of a blood infection that could lead to the brain and kill him if it wasn't taken out right away. It was an incredible blow to the war hawk since _that_ Sharingan Eye was his most valued one and no other Sharingan from the Uchiha Clan members he harvested showed signs of having the same ability.

Until such time that something new and useful could come along to give him more power to control others, Danzo had to rely on his wit, and cunning from his years of experience to get what he wanted. In truth, Danzo had been relying on the one Sharingan Eye that was in his head for sometime after becoming Hokage. Making people do what he wanted and influencing their minds to think like him was far easier to do when the eye could use such a strong Genjutsu once a day. Of course, the easy part was that the Genjutsu itself worked on just about everyone in Konoha since almost everyone in the village thought similarly to him, but kept such things suppressed in their minds, and dared not let them be expressed. Mostly out of fear of them being considered an immoral monsters to the next generation. At least until the next generation started to act like their parents and the other adults too when seeing things from theirs and his own perspective.

But now it was time to do things the old fashion way...by talking, plotting, and planning.

"I called this Kage Summit to address the growing threat slowly expanding itself, which threatens not only Konoha, but the rest of you. I'm talking about Uzu and the Uzumaki Clan returning to power," said Danzo with A and Onoki shifting nervously at the mention of Uzu and the Uzumaki Clan while Mei looked saddened.

Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Uzumaki Naruto was from the Uzumaki Clan. He was my friend and you killed him. I have no intention of becoming an enemy to the clan of my friend unless they attack me first," said Gaara while Danzo frowned, but did nothing with this information since he could not use it.

"My Mother told me about Uzu and how it took the might of very the villages here in this room to destroy them. How we were responsible for its destruction. And for what? All because they were becoming so strong that they could stand on their own as a Shinobi village and one might become one? I have no intention of siding with anyone who would endorse such fear based barbarism against a clan simply for wanting to exist and grow. I would be as bad as Yagura was when he wanted to purge bloodlines from Kiri," replied Mei while Danzo's eye narrowed at her.

'Sentimental woman. Using Kiri's civil war to justify not wanting to fight this threat. No spine whatsoever. This is why women cannot be Kages no matter how strong they may become in life. They are too weak emotionally and are foolishly compassionate to those with similar life experiences to their own,' thought Danzo while gripping his cane tightly in the process.

"Before this Kage Summit was called, my spies were getting many reports on this issue surrounding this one person. Is it true that this Uzumaki Naruto is in fact the son of the late Yondaime Hokage? And Uzumaki Kushina of the Uzumaki Clan?" asked A while Danzo didn't reply at first before reluctantly nodding.

"It is...true," answered Danzo though it looked like he would sooner kiss a toilet seat after an Akimichi sat on it before admitting that again.

"The very same Uzumaki Naruto you had violently executed, _after_ being tortured, and all for saving your _ungrateful_ village from Pein when all hope seemed lost," added Gaara in an angry tone that could make the dead shiver in fear.

"He was a threat. He was weapon and a tool of the village. He was a Jinchuriki. I was the Hokage at the time of his... _termination_. He would not obey me. The fool would not obey my predecessor and I was not about to tolerate insubordination from him when I became the Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto was a disgrace to Konoha Shinobi and had to be made an example of to ensure no one else defied me," replied Danzo coldly while Gaara's killer intent spiked.

"Uzumaki Naruto was a hero. Someone who gave his all for others. Who cared about others. All he wanted was to be treated as a person. Not a thing. Not weapon. Not a tool. But as a person. For all your supposed greatness _Hokage-sama_ ,you couldn't even do that during the moment of truth when it came to acknowledging him as such. In the end, you had him killed for wanting it," countered Gaara while Danzo sneered.

"Jinchuriki are weapons of war. The Hokage is the weapon holder. Jinchuriki do as they are told. They do not disobey. They are _not allowed_ to disobey. They forfeit their right to such things as humanity or freewill the moment a Biju is sealed into them. Whether they volunteer or not. Even the Tsuchikage here knows this," said Danzo while stomping the floor with his cane.

"So if you were a Jinchuriki of one of the Biju, you would gladly accept the abuse of your village, and the rules you yourself set for them in being a mindless weapon? To do as you are told, to fight when you are told, and die when you are told? Without any free will to call your own?" questioned Gaara while Danzo's one eye remained narrowed on him and he remained silent since the elderly man refused to answer.

In truth, Danzo was not one to standby his own rules, or principles he set for others since the very idea of them being turned on him was considered an insult to his person. It did not matter in his mind if he followed his own rules or not. What mattered was winning over others and controlling those he did not kill for not obeying. Danzo had no problem being a hypocrite since everyone around was one already. Some more then others and while Danzo was arguably the _biggest_ hypocrite of all, he felt himself beyond any kind of judgment from the people in this room, if not the world.

It didn't stop the Raikage from calling him out on it though in front of the others when he refused to answer.

"Ha! Take that you hypocritical bastard! You have no problem hurting Jinchuriki if they are under your thumb, but that only applies if you aren't one yourself. Admit it! You can dish it out, but you can't take it!" exclaimed A while Danzo growled slightly at being called out on his views and the fact the man wouldn't even tolerate such abuse on his own person if _HE_ was a Jinchuriki at any point in his life.

"What I would or would not tolerate _IF_ I was a Jinchuriki is irrelevant in this case. What is relevant is the simple fact the Uzumaki Clan has somehow returned from the realm of the dead. They are threat to all of us here and our Shinobi villages. Or has the history of what each of your villages had done when attacking Uzu during the Second Shinobi War left your minds?" countered Danzo knowing he had to get this Kage Summit back to why it was called in the first place.

"You forget my old rival, Konoha had a hand in it too when we left the Uzumaki Clan to die. They called for aid and we did nothing," replied Sarutobi Hiruzen, who had opened the door to the room, and walked in with nine dark robed figures that looked like heralds of the Shinigami.

"What? The Sandaime Hokage? Here?!" questioned Onoki while wondering how the old monkey was alive again and not looking so old.

"So my old rival, he got you too," surmised Danzo while only looking slightly surprised and a bit horrified at seeing Hiruzen alive while in his prime.

"Regrettably so Danzo. It was not by choice I come here. I am his servant now. A slave to his will," said Hiruzen before he jerked his face noticeably and the glowing eye made of fire manifested itself dimly on his forehead.

 _ **"So this is a Kage Summit. I expected something more...**_ _ **grand**_ _ **. How disappointing,"**_ said Kurama while looking at everyone in the room.

"Why are you here? Who do you serve?" asked Mifune while seeing the nine shadowy figures being quiet.

"They are here to ensure I am allowed to speak and stop anyone from trying to silence me from talking," answered Hiruzen while Danzo narrowed his eye at him.

"And why would anyone wish to silence you?" asked Mifune curiously.

"Because of what I and my old rival did in the past. What I am about to say to everyone here will make every Kage turn on Konoha for our village's past sins. Sins Danzo and I, plus several others, had a hand in, and kept hidden from the world to ensure Konoha was never considered in the history books as villains. Which could not be more further from the truth. We were villains of the world. Konoha itself has become the breeding place for them," replied Hiruzen while Danzo's one eye widened before it narrowed.

"If _HE_ is somehow controlling you Hiruzen, I suggest you start fighting it before you say something that endangers the village you swore to serve faithfully," said Danzo while he secretly signaled his Root ANBU who came with him as bodyguards to strike soon.

"You cannot stop me Danzo. Even if you order an attack and your men got around these Wraiths, as they are called, you know none of your men could fight me in the hopes of winning. We both know you don't have the strength to personally fight me either. As to your earlier desire for me to fight against his control, it is pointless at this point. I already tried. I no longer have the strength to oppose him my old rival. He broke me. He broke me and now I am his tool and weapon. Ironic isn't it? What we set out to do to him...what Konoha set out to do to him...it has been turned against us," said Hiruzen before turning his head slightly to address the other Kages in the room.

"What is it you wish to say to us Sandaime-sama?" asked Mei while she had to admit, the man was rather handsome...with the exception of that glowing eye of fire on his forehead showing he was someone's puppet to command.

"That the time for squabbling Kages and divided lands is about to come to an end. As you know, word has no doubt spread of the return of the Uzumaki Clan. Many of you are no doubt wondering if the one responsible for their return is Uzumaki Naruto. For those of you who believe either one to be false or simply just mere rumors designed to destroy the overall moral of Konoha in general, I am here to personally tell you that the rumors are in fact true. Both of them are true," said Hiruzen while Danzo grit his teeth in anger since he didn't want that to be known to the other Kages until much later when the Uzumaki Clan was considered to big a threat to ignore as a whole.

"Naruto's alive?" asked Gaara in surprise, but was also happy at the same time.

"Yes. He is in fact the one who is leading the Uzumaki Clan and the one who forced me into his service. Naruto also brought back his Father and Mother back from the dead as well," replied Hiruzen before Danzo signaled his Root bodyguards to attack knowing it was now or never since this news was going to destroy his efforts to rally the other Kages to his cause.

The response to his command was instant. Danzo's Root swarmed Hiruzen and the nine (Biju) Ring Wraiths with the intent to kill or subdue their targets. With any luck, Danzo could argue Hiruzen was a prisoner to a foreign power, and was merely "liberating him" from said power's control.

Unfortunately, Danzo failed to realize that his enemy might be more skilled, if not faster in responding to his order. As such when the Root ANBU were close enough, the nine Ring Wraiths that were secretly the Biju drew swords, and each of them quickly sliced the Root ANBU to pieces. Kurama, who was leading the nine, had his sword out, which was on _fire_ , now pointing the weapon at the war hawk, and growled at the man for his actions.

 _ **"Do not interfere again or you will die here Shimura Danzo!"**_ said Kurama coldly to the elderly looking man while Danzo gripped his cane tightly from the killing intent aimed at him.

"The sad truth is, Konoha has done horrible things since I first became Hokage the first time, and well into my second term. We betrayed the Uzumaki Clan during the Second Shinobi War when I became Hokage to ensure the Kyuubi was kept in Konoha. I helped orchestrate countless events to befall various leaders, nobles, and even assassinated Clan Heads in other regions of the world to ensure Konoha profited from it. I also ordered our involvement was covered up and other Shinobi villages. Mostly aimed at Iwa give our past rivalry. Kiri before and after the bloodline civil war so we could profit from the so decline the village was showing. Kumo was targeted in various areas we believed would be without dispute given the past history of stealing members from still nomadic clans with potent bloodlines. Even our ally Suna was blamed and excused falsely thanks to us in secret so they would lose clients to the Leaf. Everything done was made for Konoha to gain the clients, resources, and power needed to become, if not _stay_ the strongest of the five Shinobi villages," said Hiruzen while the Kages in the room glared at him or right at Danzo since they knew the two worked closely with one another during that time.

"What about what happened with Naruto? Did you have a hand in his abuse like my own Father did me?" asked Gaara while Hiruzen nodded and the man winced when the eye on his forehead glowed harder to force the man to speak.

"Yes. During my second time as Hokage, I easily planned to manipulate Uzumaki Naruto into being an obedient, and loyal weapon of Konoha. All by allowing him to be abused repeatedly during his childhood into adulthood. I played the kind old man, pretending to care, and pretending to defend him from harm. In truth, I helped orchestrate everything so he would eventually become loyal, and obedient through my 'guiding hand' as the kind Grandfatherly figure I portrayed myself to be in his eyes. I believed and knew that when the time finally came, I would have instilled a sense loyalty into Naruto. A loyalty to serve the Leaf that would have lasted long after my death. The plan was to keep Naruto weak and completely subservient to Konoha no matter what was done to him, but make sure said loyalty was instilled by the boy himself. By making him believe no matter what, he would be seen beyond what was sealed within his body, Naruto would be a dedicated, and loyal weapon of the village. However, Danzo did not believe such a way to mold the boy into a loyal weapon was the proper way to go, and repeatedly tried to undermine my efforts so he would have an excuse to turn Naruto into an emotionless weapon to one day unleash on your villages. _His_ vision for Konoha was to be the only Shinobi village among the five to be remaining and to remove any real or fake threats you may become to the Leaf," said Hiruzen while Danzo's glare at him increased.

"Damn it Hiruzen! Silence your mouth and fight the demon brat!" exclaimed Danzo in a brief moment of anger while he sensed the other Kages were not pleased by this news in the slightest.

"But there is more. The incident with Kumo all those years ago with the kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata was in fact planned by Konoha itself. Only the outcome was to be in favor of Konoha over Kumo and they would surrender the Nibi over to us to put in a new Jinchuriki of our choosing," added Hiruzen while A growled angrily since Kumo got a lot of heat for that incident.

"How did you plan it?" demanded A while Hiruzen seemed to struggle for a second.

"It was simple enough. The Head Ninja sent by you to Konoha in order to finish up the overall negotiations for the peace treaty was in fact one of Danzo's Root agents he slipped into Kumo to spy on your village. The spy was to find out who the two Jinchuriki were in the hopes of one day capturing them. If that was not possible, they would be marked for a future ANBU sealing team to pin down, and have their Biju extracted into a more suitable host. The plan involved the Head Ninja stealing Hyuuga Hinata, but the Head Ninja was to be captured by one of our ANBU border patrols just outside of Fire Country, and with the treaty already signed, it would put Kumo in a bad light," replied Hiruzen while A just glared at both men responsible for causing the whole "bloodline theft" stink to stick to his village long after he had removed that policy after becoming the Raikage of Kumo.

"What else is there?" asked Mei while she glanced at Danzo before focusing on Hiruzen.

"Danzo and myself secretly smuggled out bloodlines from Kiri to Konoha while making sure the civil war not only continued, but made sure it escalated at various points. We had Jiraiya use his spy network to feed information to both sides of your civil war, knowing it would make things easier for us to gain more bloodline users who fled from the fighting or steal them since everyone assume those kidnapped were dead or simply abandoned the war effort itself," said Hiruzen while Mei frowned knowing she lost many loyal and good Shinobi in the civil war with some of them dying through ambushes or plans being ruined before they could be implemented.

She had long suspected an outside party had done this, but until now, Mei had no proof on the matter until now, and made a mental note to kill Danzo after today if possible.

"And Iwa?" asked Onoki while Hiruzen glanced at Danzo.

"Konoha had several ANBU teams assassinate several high ranking nobles throughout various countries and planted evidence to make it seem that Iwa was responsible for it. By instigating several of these events, we created hostilities between Earth Country, and other countries to eventually bring about the Third Shinobi War. During the times of peace following the Second Shinobi War, I found it was slowly weakening our military forces considerably, and the only way to keep things going was to start another war. One were Iwa was seen as a monster and with Kumo being an ally, it was only natural that they would join in on the fighting with Kiri being a wild card at the time. I knew the only way to find a promising successor as Hokage was through warfare and seeing the end result would produce one among Konoha's ranks who would one day surpass me in terms of strength," said Hiruzen while the Sandaime Tsuchikage scowling.

"And with the Namikaze whelp, you succeeded _spectacularly_!" said Onoki sarcastically knowing the future Yondaime Hokage at that time had killed many of his Shinobi in the last war.

"That was the plan. I saw incredible potential in Minato. Jiraiya saw it too. Which was why he took Minato on as an apprentice. We focused on making him the strongest Jounin of his generation, used the war to bring him to a level that rivaled, if not surpassed mine, and tried to instill upon him _our way_ doing things. But it was there that we hit a major flaw in the plan and Minato was too kind for our tastes. We had to make him colder and more harsh to the ways of the world in order to make Minato see things our way and how we advised him once he gained the title of Hokage. So we conspired with one with the most potential among his Genin team, Hatake Kakashi, to eliminate the other two from the equation that we knew were making Minato soft inside. By sending Minato's team on a dangerous mission, which only one was guaranteed to come back alive from, my future successor's mindset in being a hardened Hokage was assured. Or rather, it would have been assured, if not for Uzumaki Kushina influencing him in her own way, and the two falling in love" replied Hiruzen while sounding a bit bitter at the end.

And got a major headache from the pain Naruto sent his way using the Ring of Power to punish the man for saying it with such spite.

"We don't need to hear your plans for my village. I have an idea on the how and the why you did it," remarked Gaara while glaring at Hiruzen coldly.

'Good. At least I won't be revealing how Danzo and I sanctioned Orochimaru's work with his transferring bloodlines to a non clan member. Not to mention the funding we gave my old student to prolong life and even sustain it to the point of possible immortality. Sadly, I had to sacrifice Orochimaru when Minato was planning to become Hokage, and would have found some rather... _sensitive_ information pertaining to my influence on the matter. To make matters worse, I had to keep Orochimaru in the dark about it, and he took my act of betrayal as the real thing. Jiraiya tried to get in touch with him afterward, but he wouldn't hear it, and swore revenge against Konoha,' thought Hiruzen to himself.

"That aside, why are you here Hiruzen? Surely not to confess Konoha's past crimes to the Kages and myself?" asked Mifune while Hiruzen nodded.

"I speak on behalf of Uzumaki Naruto. He sent me here to state terms regarding your position in this coming war he will soon have with Konoha, as well as the future of this world when it is over. If you accept his terms of siding with the Head of the Uzumaki Clan and calling him Emperor of all the Elemental Countries, you will not be harmed in anyway shape or form. However, should any village represented here, or even the noble samurai of Iron Country wish to challenge him or his clan...you will be destroyed. You will be shown no mercy. You will be given no quarter. You will simply be _annihilated_. The flames of war that will be upon Konoha will spread to you and consume everything in its path. And all for siding with a power hungry war hawk, who would kill you all here and now if he had the power to do it. The time of squabbling Shinobi villages fighting each other is going to end. The age of unity, prosperity, and order are going to be assured in with or without your help," said Hiruzen while staring at the Kages and the Samurai General to see their reaction.

Onoki looked pissed. So did A, but to a lesser extent. Gaara showed he clearly didn't wish to go to war against his old friend, much less involuntarily side with Danzo or Konoha in the process. Mei clearly did not want a war with the Uzumaki Clan given how her village was still struggling to properly recover from the bloody civil war it endured years ago. Danzo was seething in rage and clearly wanted a war with Naruto and the Uzumaki Clan to show the brat was in over his head. Mifune was on the fence since he was unsure if his own country should get involved in this affair despite the fact there were signs of this war with Konoha spreading to all the lands of the world should opposition against Uzu grow.

"I'm not siding with Danzo or supporting the bastard for what he has done in the past with you Hiruzen. But I won't kneel to the Uzumaki Clan either. Burn Konoha to the ground for all I care, but you better be ready for a _real fight_ against my village, and be prepared to lose," replied A while glaring at Hiruzen and the Ring Wraiths around him.

"Iwa won't kneel and pledge their loyalty to the Uzumaki Clan. Much less one of them with stupid delusions of granger in making himself _Emperor_ of all things. Tell that brat he can go to Hell! I'm not going to support Danzo since I hate Konoha, but I am damn well not going to support this Uzumaki Clan Head for a whelp either! Iwa is solid and does not break or bend for anyone!" said Onoki angrily.

"Kiri cannot afford to be in a war right now with anyone. While we do not wish to kneel, we also do not wish to be labeled supporters, or even allies of Konoha. I simply ask for your Master to give my village some time to consider our options. I wish for the Uzumaki Clan Head show leniency toward my village in that regard before anything is made truly official," said Mei while Kurama nodded.

"Can Uzumaki Naruto hear me through you?" asked Gaara with Hiruzen nodding that he could.

"He has heard everything thus far through me," answered Hiruzen while Gaara nodded.

"Naruto, you are my friend. My very first friend in fact. You taught me to protect what I consider to be precious to me. I have no desire to get involved in a war between you and Konoha, much less one that would engulf the world depending on those who would stand against you. But at the same time, I want there to be peace in the future, and I know you have at least some idea of what you are doing. You showed me a far better path to walk and I cannot even begin to repay the debt for what you have done for me. That being said, so long as I am Kazekage of Suna, you will have my village's full support, and I hereby acknowledge you as my Emperor," said Gaara while the other Kages looked shocked he would do that.

"Kazekage-sama? Are you sure you wish to side with him? What about your own Wind Daimyo?" asked Mifune while Gaara stood and put on his hat.

"If my own Daimyo has an issue with my decision, I will gladly discuss it with him, _and_ Naruto in the same room like civilized people. Until otherwise stated, Suna will side with the Uzumaki Clan, and Uzumaki Naruto in this matter," said Gaara before walking out of the room without looking back.

He had a village to prepare regarding the news of his decision.

(Uzu Tower-At the Moment)

Naruto sat on his throne. One befitting his station as the future Emperor of the Elemental Countries and even as Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan. Around him were samurai and Uzu Nin watching over the room to ensure no threats befell their Master. His cheerful mood over recent events at the Kage Summit and what the Kages there had decided was ruined when Doku came in showing him a small group of people with him. All four were shackled in heavy chakra draining chains for security reasons. Even more so when Doku revealed one of them, the one with light blue hair, and sharp teeth had taken Momochi Zabuza's sword from its grave. Not to mention the man had quite possibly smashed poor Haku's Hunter Nin Mask when at the grave itself. The only thing that lightened his mood (only slightly), was the fact one of the group was an Uzumaki, and another was someone he had not seen in a long time.

It was Konan.

"Doku, why is the one with blue haired woman in chains?" asked Naruto curiously while Doku looked at Konan.

"She was with the prisoners my Emperor. I assumed she was a threat," replied Doku, as he saw Naruto glaring at him.

"Remove her chains now and send for a Medic Nin immediately. Its clear from her own condition that she is no threat to me and was not with them from the start. Prepare a room for her to be treated at once and inform me when she has recovered a large portion of her overall health to talk!" commanded Naruto coldly while Doku quickly obeyed.

"Hey uh...not that you would believe us or anything, but uh...we're _not_ your enemies here so...could you unshackle us?" questioned Suigetsu while Naruto turned his attention to the swordsman of the group.

"You have something I wanted. Something I was looking for shortly after I rebuilt Uzu to its former glory. But first, tell me something, who was it that destroyed the Kiri Hunter Nin Mask used as a grave marker next to that sword?" questioned Naruto while Suigetsu gulped since he knew that look very well.

It was the look of a man who would kill you slowly and painfully if you so much as gave him a _fraction_ of a lie.

"It wasn't me! Honest! It was Uchiha Sasuke! He knew I wanted Zabuza's sword to use in battle and took me to the grave sight. I took the sword, but that's it! The Uchiha smashed the mask after picking it up and staring at it for a few seconds. When I asked why, he just gave me a cold look, and walked away. The jerk acted like whoever wore it had hurt his pride somehow in the past and couldn't handle it. I didn't pry into it after that, but I never disrespected the mask!" said Suigetsu quickly while Naruto glowered at him for a very long moment.

"Given those I had sent to deal with him and the remaining Akatsuki have returned to me alive and victorious, I can only assume _you_ abandoned Sasuke. Either during or prior to all of the fighting," commented Naruto while Karin adjusted her glasses.

"It was prior to all the fighting. We sensed something was wrong when the Biju captured began to stir in the statue they were sealed into. It was clear to us that staying was not in the best interest of our lives," said Karin in the hopes her cousin would see things from her perspective.

"I see. And what do you hope to gain from coming here to Uzu cousin?" asked Naruto with Karin looking a bit nervous from his piercing gaze.

"To be with my clan. My parents told me about it when I was younger before they died. I want to be part of the clan," answered Karin while Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"And them?" asked Naruto while pointing at Suigetsu and Jugo with skepticism.

"Uh...we came here because we acknowledge you as the superior being?" said Suigetsu while Naruto looked at him for a long moment.

"Baka," whispered Karin to herself while hoping Suigetsu didn't just ruin this for them.

"I wish to be cured of my problem Uzumaki-sama. Please help me," begged Jugo before he kneeled from his position in front of the throne.

"And what problem do you possess that would make you beg so low?" asked Naruto with a hint of curiosity.

"Jugo has an unstable bloodline limit of some kind. It makes him go insane if pushed in the most simple of ways. It has something to do with nature and communicating with it. I don't know all the specifics. Orochimaru promised to help him with it if he stayed loyal to him. But all the Sannin did was use Jugo to perfect his Curse Seal," explained Karin for Jugo since she knew all about it.

"I see. And you joined Sasuke in his quest for vengeance because he promised the same thing Orochimaru did. Only he asked for your help in hunting down and killing Uchiha Itachi. The fact you are begging for my help means he didn't honor his promise and you were too terrified to leave knowing your power could unleash itself upon innocent lives," said Naruto with Jugo nodding.

"Yes. I don't wish to hurt anyone. I need help. I have been able to keep it in check for the most part when around certain people and Karin has helped with experimental treatments. But they can only go so far. I need something more permanent," said Jugo with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"I'll make sure something is prepared for you my friend. The Uzumaki Clan was skilled in many things. Medicine was one of them. Many believe Senju Tsunade got her medical talents from being a Senju on her Grandfather's side of the family. In truth, the woman got it from being an Uzumaki on her Grandmother's side of the family. My clan's side," said Naruto while Jugo nodding.

"Thank you Uzumaki-sama. I will not betray this act of mercy," replied Jugo with Naruto nodding.

"I know you won't Jugo-san. The day you do, is the day you die a most violent death by my hands," said Naruto with a moment of silence falling over them.

"Um...that's great and all, but uh...can we be unchained now? Please?!" asked Suigetsu with Naruto glancing at him before a flick of his wrist later, both the swordsman, and Karin were freed from their chains.

"Given Jugo's condition, I will keep the chains on him for safety purposes. For the time being, you will bunk together until proper accommodations can be created. Just try not to kill each other until then," said Naruto while two dark samurai walked into the room and escorted them out.

"Uzumaki-sama, they are here with Kushina," said an Uzu Nin from beside Naruto for a brief moment.

"Send them in and leave us," commanded Naruto while everyone left the room until it was him before Kushina, Hinata, and their son Hizashi entered the room.

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata with Naruto smiling at her and Hizashi.

"Hello Hinata-chan. And this must be little Hizashi. My son," replied Naruto with Hinata hugging him and held the man she loved close.

Hizashi looked at him curiously.

"Are you really my Father? The one Kaa-san told me about when growing up? The one who did those things as a ninja and the awesome pranks as a kid?" asked Hizashi while Naruto nodded.

"The very same. Though I didn't think she would called them 'awesome pranks' when going on about me," said Naruto while Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"I thought they were awesome! Pranking those Chuunin by covering them in neon paint with dog pheromones and making them run from the Inuzuka Clan's dogs was funny to hear," replied Hizashi while Naruto grinned at that memory of sticking it to those idiots.

At the time, they had roughed him up a couple of days prior just for being alive. It was totally justified in his mind to humiliate them.

"You should hear about the time I secretly put a laxative in the Gondaime Hokage's secret sake stash, which she drank from just before a big important meeting. It was considered a secret because her assistant, named Shizune, would always take the sake form her since she wasn't allowed to have it when working. So Tsunade had to sit right through a super long meeting looking like she had to go to the bathroom, but couldn't for _hours_ on end," said Naruto with his grin growing while Hizashi looked at him in wonder.

"Didn't you get caught? Mother says when a prank was done, everyone always assumed it was you who did it," said Hizashi with Naruto nodding.

"And they were usually right. And to answer your question, the woman knew. Tsunade couldn't prove it of course, but the old hag knew it was me. She couldn't call me out on it though since that would mean admitting in front of Shizune-san that there was a secret sake stash in her office. A sake stash she wasn't suppose to have, much less drink in the first place while in her office being Hokage," replied Naruto knowing Shizune would make Tsunade's life even more difficult if the secret stash was discovered by the ever strict Hokage's assistant.

"So she couldn't punish you without being punished herself," remarked Hizashi while seeing the genius in overall plan.

"Exactly! And Tsunade's pride, much less her love for sake compelled her to do nothing. She couldn't risk Shizune finding out about the sake and where it was located since the woman would make sure the area was locked up in order to prevent any more sake being hidden there," said Naruto while Hizashi listened carefully.

"Honestly Naruto-kun, do you really need to corrupt our child to make him a prankster like yourself?" asked Hinata while smiling at her love.

"My Mother was a prankster in her day just as I was in mine. The legacy of such things must continue!" declared Naruto with a hint of mischief in his eyes and saw Kushina was chuckling knowing her son would teach Hizashi well in the art of pranking others.

"Are you going to start your war soon?" asked Hinata in a serious tone while whispering the question to him.

She had been hiding from Konoha for years with her son. Years! Hiding with powerful friends of her husband. Yet Hinata feared even those friends wouldn't be able to protect her and Hizashi from harm. So she trained her son to be deadly at a young age. Oh he was a good sweet little boy and had a good descent childhood, but Hinata also made sure her son knew the importance of defending himself should she not be around for whatever reason. Hizashi was a smart boy for his age too. Very insightful. He knew right away that his Father had been public enemy number one to certain people thanks to Hinata telling him about it. She also made it clear that any offspring Naruto had (namely Hizashi in this case) would be targeted by extension for capture since Hizashi was descended from the Uzumaki Clan and had hidden traits many would quite literally kill to have in their own possession. Hinata made sure Hizashi understood this and the boy did, but all the same, the years of worrying about the slightest slip up made the Hyuuga woman not get much sleep at night on certain occasions.

Namely around Naruto's and Hizashi's birthday or the actual anniversary of her marriage to Naruto along with his death. Those painful memories were cruel to her at night with only Hizashi being able to make things better up until now. When Kushina appeared before them, told the two what had happened, and how Naruto was back with the full might of the Uzumaki Clan in Uzu...it was like the fear of being hunted would soon be at an end.

Her husband would make sure of that. She knew he had a vengeful streak was as long as his addiction to all things related to ramen. Someone messed with his family and those he loved...you might as well have dug your own grave and the graves of those who support you. Naruto had shown that not only was he back from the grave, but had developed a much ruthless mentality, and it was manifesting itself now for her to see when it came to dealing with their family's enemies located inside a single village.

"Yeah. Real soon. Its high time this world was brought down upon itself. The old world is going to burn. My enemies will fall. But from the ashes of the old world, I will bring in a new one where our son can grow without us worrying for his safety, or being kidnapped by power hungry idiots. To do that, I need to become...a monster of sorts. Like I was in my other life once I died the first time around. When my enemies there called me by yet another name. The name known as...Sauron," whispered Naruto back to Hinata.

"As long as certain people and places are spared, I am have no problem with what you are doing. Koyuki-sama protected us Naruto-kun. If it wasn't for her...," said Hinata while glancing at a happy Hizashi now being spoiled by his red haired Grandmother, who was happy to hear the boy saying she didn't look old at all, and looked quite young.

A future heartthrob for the ladies if there ever was one.

"Don't worry my love. Suna is with us. Spring Country will no doubt follow as well due to their lack of love for Konoha. In fact, those who knew Uzumaki Naruto in the past, and called me their friend will not suffer in this short war. I promise you that much. And as I am sure you recall, Uzumaki Naruto _always_ keeps his promises," said Naruto while his eyes burned crimson fire for a second.

"I know. You do what you have to do. I will support you all the way," whispered Hinata with Naruto nodding knowing she would.

They were in this together. All of them. Kushina, Minato, Hinata, himself, and their son Hizashi. Even Mito and her husband. This was going to be a quick yet bloody war. A war where there could be only one side being victorious and one side being defeated. Where the victors stood over the bodies of those who fell and lost.

The time had come for Konoha...to _burn_!

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter for those who waited patiently. Sorry this took so long. I have so many things running through my head for ideas you wouldn't believe it. The fact remains I intend to finish this though how long each chapter will be remains unknown and how many of them being made is another unknown too. Rest assured, I do intend to give this fic the quality goodness we all know it deserves so if this one was somehow lacking, I apologize for that. I am setting things up for the eventual fighting that will happen in the next chapter. So the good new here would that you can make no mistake, Naruto will strut his badass stuff in being like Sauron to his enemies, and kill a lot of people from Konoha. So there is that! Bad news, said chapter may take a bit of time to write. I have major important stuff to do on a personal level and it cannot be ignored in the slightest. So until those matters are settled, you will all sadly have to wait yet again. Fortunately, it won't take as long as it did up until now. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-War

Word had gone out through the Elemental Countries of Uzumaki Naruto returning to the world and his statement to the five Kages at the Kage Summit. He made it clear that if you sided with Konoha, there would be his enemy, and there would be no mercy on his part against them. He would march his army and his forces upon those he deemed an enemy before burning their homes to the ground. If they chose to side with him or stay neutral in this affair, these territories would be spared his wrath and ruin.

Needless to say it caused quite a stir among the countries and overall world populace.

Spring Country and her Daimyo Kazehana Koyuki had sided with him and the Uzumaki Clan almost instantly when it came to his side warring with Konoha. She believed Naruto was still the same person, who had saved her, and her country from its seemingly eternal suffering at the hands of her uncle. Sure Naruto made it clear he intended to rule over the world in the end, but Koyuki knew her position, and her country would not face harm in supporting the future Emperor. She knew from her own experience with Naruto that the man could pull off the impossible and to go against him, much less his clan was not the smart move on her part.

Wave Country was also in support of Naruto since they knew their hero was perfect for the role of Emperor and they owed their hero for so long after freeing them from Gato. If they were to abandon him now when his plans for the world were no doubt already in set in place for when he achieve his goal, they would be no better then Konoha, and all the traitorous filth residing within the village.

They couldn't do that to him.

The Kazekage of Suna made it clear his village would support Naruto in his quest to not only destroy Konoha, but to unite the Elemental Countries under his rule as Emperor. The Wind Daimyo was not exactly pleased with this decision made by Gaara and planned to make him reconsider under threat of either removing the man as Kazekage or cut funding of Suna to an all time low so the people in the Shinobi village changed it for him.

It was shame for the Daimyo would not be meeting Gaara due to losing his head from a surprise attack on his travel to Suna with no evidence of who attacked him. Though some merchants miles away on the same path to Suna swore they had heard what was the loud sounds of a mind numbing and nerve freezing shriek from some unknown presence at the time. While it could not be proven who attacked the Wind Daimyo's escort and brought about the man's death, everyone knew only one person benefited from it, and the message behind the attack was clear.

Do not challenge what cannot be challenged.

Needless to the say, the _new_ Wind Daimyo decided it was best to side with Naruto, and the Uzumaki Clan in his plans. The man didn't want to risk losing his head over the issue and it wasn't like supporting the Uzumaki Clan was necessarily a bad thing. The Daimyo would still rule over Wind, but merely answer to higher authority in a position of power.

As for the other countries and their Daimyos, they had been outraged by this move made by the Uzumaki Clan, much less Uzumaki Naruto. At first, they thought about ordering their Shinobi villages, and even their own armies to attack the Uzumaki Clan's homeland of Uzu to crush them. But that changed representatives from Uzu in the form of Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Mito, Namikaze Minato, and Senju Tobirama spoke to each Daimyo. They explained about Naruto's reasons for this and how he intended to crush Konoha in all its corrupt form before uniting the world under his banner. How he would have peace and unity without the need for war once everyone supported him in being Emperor. The Daimyos would of course keep their respective lands, power, and authority like they do now. The only difference would be when the Emperor commanded something from one or more of them regarding certain matter, they would have to obey.

Each Daimyo had to admit, the "emissary" sent to meet them were very persuasive, and instead chose to keep their own forces from attacking Uzu. If only for the moment. The might Uzu possessed was indeed vast, its allies were many, and it was clear the Uzumaki Clan had many powerful warriors under its command. And all of them were hungry for blood of those they deemed their enemies, which in this case was just Konoha along with anyone else who would support them.

As for the other remaining Kages, they made it clear, with the exception of Danzo, that they would not fight Uzu, or its allies in this war. They would be on guard and have their forces at the ready to defend themselves should an attack on their territory happen, but it was clear everyone had decided on going on a defensive approach.

Speaking of Danzo, the Rokudaime Hokage was irate at what had happened at the Kage Summit, and how the other Kages refused to come to his aid. Even worse, one of them had joined Uzu in an alliance, and Suna was in a key strategic position to keep Iwa at bay if required should the Tsuchikage decide to launch a sneak attack of his own. Not that the Tsuchikage would do anything of the sort, given how the old man hated Konoha, and had a chance to see it happen simply by watching from his loft perch in Iwa. Add to the fact it was now out that the former Yondaime Hokage was back from the dead and was now on the side opposing Konoha.

Why ruin the show by sticking his big nose into the middle of it?

In any case, Danzo had put Konoha, and the surrounding territory on lockdown with a strict curfew for all civilians while ordering the training of every Shinobi to be doubled. Not only that, but every single person with skills in fighting, whether they were retired Shinobi, or simply stronger then your average civilian were conscripted to fighting for Konoha. Danzo made it clear you want to live in Konoha and be protected behind its walls, you have to fight for it.

And Danzo knew deep down that Naruto was going to make them fight for it.

"So Konoha cannot and will not receive any support from the Toads for what we did to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Why am I not surprised. And you did nothing at the same time when they refused. Your very existence has become most... _taxing_ for Konoha as of late Jiraiya," remarked Danzo while the Sannin glared at him.

"As if you are one to talk Danzo. Your actions help set things in motion just as much as mine did. Yours and Sarutobi-sensei's actions even predates mine. So if anyone is left to blame for things, its you. Title of Hokage or not!" countered Jiraiya angrily while Danzo narrowed his eyes now that his _normal_ eye had replaced the Sharingan he had and did not need the bandages anymore.

"Had you listened to me, this wouldn't have happened. When the time came to appoint a new Hokage when your student died, you should have nominated me. Instead, you and the rest of the populace chose Hiruzen to become the Sandaime Hokage again. The Leaf needed a strong leader, who could keep the populace in line and what did you get when naming Hiruzen? A weak man, who preferred negotiations with words over the actual use of force to bring his enemies to heel," Danzo shot back while Jiraiya's frown became a scowl.

"Your way was not the way to go. Besides, you would have tried to turn Naruto into an emotionless Jinchuriki. We both know that would not have worked since the seal Minato used required he have emotions to feel and keep the Kyuubi at bay. A Jinchuriki without emotions is basically a ticking time bomb that would destroy us all no matter how much 'conditioning' you put him through," said Jiraiya while Danzo scoffed.

"You are a Seal Master, correct? You could have easily alter the seal so my 'conditioning' would not be a problem," replied Danzo while Jiraiya scoffing now.

"Oh sure! I alter the seal and as a result I piss off the Shinigami in the process! The seal used is tied not only to Naruto and the Kyuubi, but the Shinigami too. Minato made sure that any kind of altering of the seal was not a good idea for anyone. Especially another Seal Master. Of course, you knew that simple fact, didn't you?" Jiraiya accused Danzo while the war hawk remained silent for a moment.

"It would have been a necessary sacrifice for the good of Konoha," said Danzo at last, which only pissed off Jiraiya further.

"Said the one not being sacrificed. You have no problem throwing away lives of people for the 'greater good' Danzo, even if they are unquestionably loyal. But when its time to give your own life up for the same reason, you bail at the first sign of it. Some patriot. You cannot even live up to your beliefs and creed!" exclaimed Jiraiya while Danzo had a furious look on his face.

"Someone has to be the weapon holder. Shinobi are weapons and thus need a strong hand like mine to guide them," countered Danzo while Jiraiya scoffed again.

"If that were true Danzo, you wouldn't have tried to circumvent Sarutobi-sensei when he was reinstated as Hokage. He was the weapon holder at the time and you were a weapon just like the rest of us. Yet refused to obey him when commanded," Jiraiya shot back and saw the man was no doubt one step away from moving to kill him.

"The only reason I don't kill you now, is because of your skills as a Shinobi, despite being feeble, can still be of some use in defending Konoha from our rebelling weapon. So you will use your skills in Fuinjutsu and prepare a proper defense against the invading army that is no doubt heading this way. I want you to make sure no one, nothing short of one hundred Biju bombs from the Kyuubi itself at full strength can get through our defenses. I will not tolerate anything less then your best work Jiraiya," commanded Danzo with the Sannin scowl deepening.

"I'm only doing this to protect the villagers Danzo. Don't expect me to defend you from harm. After all, you are the Hokage, and therefore the strongest person in the village. So I suggest you prove it when the time comes. If you decide to run now, clearly that's not the case," said Jiraiya before he left via the window.

'Fool. The strongest Shinobi isn't the one who fights the enemy head on in some glorious dream of defending his home like the Yondaime did all those years ago. It is the one who lives to the longest and makes plans to use others to die for him in his stead. I will not die here in Konoha and I do not have to fight the demon brat head on just to prove that I am the strongest Shinobi in the village. I will simply outwit the fool and crush him with my tactical brilliance!' thought Danzo while knowing he could use his own knowledge of Konoha's inner workings to plot an escape in order to plot against the Uzumaki Clan deep in the shadows once more.

(Uzu Army Encampment-20 Miles from Konoha-4 Days Later)

"They are not going to make this easy on us," commented Doku while Naruto nodded from within their spot at the main command tent.

"I don't expect them to make it easy. I expect them to fight to their last dumb breath and hope beyond hope I fail or die prior to reaching Konoha with my army. Even here, I can smell, and sense their fear of me. Fear of my power. My army. My wrath. My fury. My rage. My vengeance. My justice. Everything I want and will get from them is what they fear most. For so long they have imagined themselves untouchable. Undefeated. They believe the heavens and the Gods above favor them. But no one favors them. Not Gods. Not demons. Neither heaven nor hell wish to embrace these fools for what they have done. And not just to me. But to others. Like my wife. My son. Making them fear the day when vile creatures like those in Konoha would take them from their happy place in the world and turn it into a nightmare beyond measure. And not just my family either. They want to make other places, other countries, and other Shinobi villages fall. I will admit, as the Dark Lord Sauron of Middle Earth, I was something of a similar mindset in regards to that realm, but I had served dark powers merely to achieve my own personal goal," said Naruto while he looked at the map in front of him.

"And what was that personal goal my Lord?" asked Doku curiously.

"My personal goal was finding how I could one day return to my wife and my son in order to protect them from harm. I could not do that in service to the light. So I left it for the shadows. I left for the very darkness that many of those living within Konoha have long since said is where I belonged. Not surprising since I was a monster in their eyes and did not belong in the 'light' they believed shined down on them every single day. Maybe in some ways, they are right. I am a monster. A demon. But I am a monster and demon of their own making. It shouldn't be any real surprise this monster and demon they created has decided to return in order to make them pay the price for their actions committed against me," said Naruto coldly while the Ring of Power on his finger pulsed and glowed brightly with rage similar to his own.

"They will soon enough. Reports suggest the defenses around Konoha are much stronger now thanks to Jiraiya of the Sannin using his skills in Fuinjutsu to increase the defenses around it," said Doku while Naruto waved it off.

"Not important. My Mother, Father, and Uzumaki Mito can disable any form of Fuinjutsu that Jiraiya can do in their sleep. They can take care of it. While my Fuinjutsu Masters are taking care of that, I want Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen to strike out at all of the hidden secret passageways that lead to the underground area beneath Konoha. They were built during their time for different reasons so they should know that place like the back of their hands. I want everything beneath Konoha destroyed and all escape route meant to help get certain people to safety effectively sealed off," said Naruto while pointing to the map on the table and saw Doku nod.

"What of Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the rumored individual with the power to use the Mokuton? Aside from Danzo, they are your biggest concern here," said Doku while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"My Father will deal with the first two. As for Yamato, I leave him to you Doku. He was the village's ace in the hole should I decide to go rogue and they needed to capture me long enough to restrain the Kyuubi's power within my body. My 'leash' if you will that they could command to tug should I get too...spirited in defying them. So my orders to you pertaining to him are quite clear when I say this to you...cut his guts out and _hang him_ by those guts on the nearest light post for all to see while the animals scavenging for food are to feast on his flesh when you are done," commanded Naruto in an icy cold tone while Doku nodding.

"As you command my Emperor," said Doku before Naruto motioned for him to leave and he walked out of the tent.

"Soon Konoha, I will have my revenge. Soon, Konoha will burn, and so will those who hurt me for so many years. Those who betrayed me. Those who would rather see me die an agonizing death and deny me the happiness I wanted. The happiness I deserved!" said Naruto to himself before his Ring of Power shined even brighter and the armor of Sauron covered his body.

 _"Everything is ready my Lord,"_ said White Zetsu after manifesting itself behind Naruto.

 _ **"Those Leaf fuckers won't know what hit them. The rain and the darkness around the village makes perfect cover for the samurai,"**_ said Black Zetsu while the burning red eye of Sauron glowed on their head.

"Good. You have done well Zetsu. I knew subverting you to my power was the smart move on my part," said Naruto with Zetsu nodding slightly at the man's praise.

(Flashback-Shortly after the fall of Ame)

Loud shrieking alerted Zetsu of his enemies closing in on him. Normally, he would just vanish to escape his pursuers, but the plant like creature was running low on chakra. His hunters had been relentless in their desire to see him captured or killed. Whichever came first for them. What's more, they seem to be using their skills to force Zetsu where they wanted him to go, and it wasn't long before sensing he was surrounded.

 _ **"Enough of this shit! If we're going down, we're going down fighting!"**_ exclaimed the Black Zetsu angrily.

"After what I have in mind Zetsu, you just might wish you had died fighting me," said Naruto while appearing behind the plant figure in royal robes befitting the High Elves or in this realm...an Emperor.

 _"Oh shit! Its the Kyuubi Jinchuriki!"_ exclaimed the White Zetsu.

" _Former_ Jinchuriki. All the Biju are free now of their vessels and possess bodies of their own. They answer only to one person now. _ME_!" said Naruto coldly while the nine Biju looking like the Ring Wraiths of Middle Earth appeared from the shadows with swords drawn.

 _ **"This is only a temporary setback. SHE will return. Our Mother will return to this world and rule it again,"**_ said Black Zetsu defiantly while Naruto quickly shot chakra chains around the plant figure before he could do anything to make an escape.

"Who?" asked Naruto while both sides of Zetsu grinned evilly.

 _"Kaguya. Mother to the Sage of Six Paths. Your ancestor and the ancestor of the Uchiha and Senju Clans. It is through her that you and the Uzumaki Clan even exist as a long line descendent. The same with the Senju and Uchiha. Even the Kaguya Clan from Kiri speaks for itself. All through her two children she brought screaming into the world. But her love for them is gone. Now there is only desire to see what her sons created be turned to ash. You being no exception,"_ said the White Zetsu while Naruto looked at him with a bored look on his face.

"And let me guess, so long as you live to carry out her Will, Kaguya has a chance of one day returning?" questioned Naruto while his right hand flexed with his Ring of Power pulsing ever so slightly.

 _ **"She is our Mother just as much as her biological children. We are her Will and it she will return to this world no matter the cost!"**_ exclaimed Black Zetsu before Naruto was upon him with the Uzumaki's right hand grabbing plant man's face.

 _ **"Forfeit your mind!"**_ exclaimed Naruto in a demonic tone before he launched his attack against Zetsu as a whole and began to combat this creature's puppet master's Will with his own.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ screamed Zetsu while feeling the burning pain caused by Naruto's Ring of Power.

 _ **"You will not resist me!"**_ exclaimed Naruto while digging deep into Zetsu's mind and finding the part where Kaguya as placed her "Will" within the plant man's body.

Within moments it became a quick battle of Wills. One would win and dominate the Zetsu from here on out. The other...would be destroyed in its entirety. No spirit. No soul. No Will. Nothing!

 _ **"You will not take him from me! He is mine to command! To control!"**_ exclaimed the Will of Kaguya defiantly.

 _ **"Be gone Kaguya! You will not impede my plans with your return. This world has only a need for one true ruler of the Elemental Countries and it will be ME!"**_ commanded Naruto before forcing the full brunt of his power upon Kaguya's Will and burned hers off of Zetsu.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ screamed the Will of Kaguya while resisting Naruto's power.

 _ **"DIE!"**_ commanded Naruto before his power fully wrapped around Kaguya's Will and crushed it without mercy.

Before implanting his own Will into Zetsu and make the plant man his loyal servant to the end of time.

 _"What orders do you have for us my Lord?"_ asked the White Zetsu first.

 _ **"What do you command?"**_ asked the Black Zetsu second.

"You have infiltration work to do. Make me proud," whispered Naruto cryptically while Zetsu bowed.

(End Flashback

It was time for the Dark Lord of Middle Earth to make his presence known...if only for one last time. To destroy his enemies as Sauron, but rule over the world as its Emperor while being Uzumaki Naruto.

(Konoha-2 Hours Later)

It was cloudy. It was dark. It was raining. Lightning shot out from the heavens. Striking different places here or there whenever the lightning struck. Winds howled in fury and the darkness around the village seemed to grow stronger with each passing moment of the day. Yes day. Not night. Day. But it was so dark out, it might as well have been night given how no sunlight was getting past the dark storm clouds above.

But that was not Konoha's immediate problem right now. In fact, this weather was at this point in time, considered to be _normal_ for them, and had only gotten only slightly worse in the last few hours. And for good reason too!

Konoha was under attack. Under attack and under siege by an army of samurai and ninja currently flying the banner of the Uzumaki Clan. Though the banner in question had gone under a _slight_ modification of just being a spiral with a red circle behind it.

Now it was a spiral within a great burning eye. The Eye of Sauron!

The swishing down of a large boulder launched from a catapult could be heard before it crashed into the wall of Konoha. It smashed into the wall hard, destroying the pieces of the large wooden defensive structure on impact. Several other boulders, some of which were on _fire_ , also were launched, but the ones burning were sent flying much farther into the village itself. Hitting buildings, spreading the fire despite the heavy rain, spreading the destruction being unleashed on Konoha by the invading army attacking the village on all sides. The seals Jiraiya had been commissioned to make and had been put in place were removed earlier in a stealthy sneak attack by his Father, Mother, Mito, and several other members of the Uzumaki Clan.

Not that the seals Jiraiya made would have done any good, but it was better to remove such annoyances before they can cause any possible problems. The Leaf Shinobi, who were all assigned to watch those areas, ranging from Chuunin to Jounin, were easily, and quickly slaughtered without mercy. Their bodies hidden or disposed of in secret to keep anyone suspecting the attack ahead of schedule.

Underground, Konoha's Root Nin were being annihilated by first three Hokages who at one point ruled over the village. Two of which were doing this of their own freewill to dispense justice to those who had performed an injustice against their family, if not their very teachings. While the (ironic pun intended) third one among them was being forced to do it on the command of his Master that was Uzumaki Naruto. The Clan Head had hijacked the revived Sandaime Hokage's mind and put in it an all consuming command into the man's head to fight all Konoha Shinobi that stood in the former Dark Lord's way. Hiruzen had tried to fight it, if only for a few seconds, but the might, and will of Uzumaki Naruto was too powerful to resist. Naruto had showed him the truth behind the night the Kyuubi attack, shown Hiruzen how his beloved wife had really died at the hands of one Uchiha Obito, and how said woman would be ashamed of him for being the manipulative monster he had become all those years ago.

In short, Naruto had broken Hiruzen, and bound the Sandaime Hokage in chains that had locked away the majority of the man's freewill. Now all the former Sandaime Hokage could do was serve his Master despite a large part of his entrapped mind, screaming at himself to not do this, and fight for the Leaf. Sadly, for Hiruzen anyway, the man was trapped within a prison of his own mind, and Uzumaki Naruto was his Warden with the only key to the lock surrounding the bars.

"Mokuton: Tree Spears!" exclaimed Hashirama before unleashing wave after wave of woodened spears at the Root Nin in front of him and saw them all get speared to the walls of the underground area around them.

"Water Style: Raging Waterfall Jutsu!" exclaimed Tobirama before making water appear and like its name sake, drowned the Root Nin in his path of water coming down on them like a massive waterfall.

As for Hiruzen, he was commanded by Naruto _NOT_ to use any Jutsus from the long list his mind possessed, but rather rip apart any Konoha Shinobi with just Taijutsu alone. To break bones, break necks, and spinal column. To rip out chunks of flesh with your bare hands, the gouging out of someone's eyes while they screamed for mercy, and other gory means of destroying the human body the Sandaime Hokage knew how to perform from his many years as a ninja while his body was in peak physical condition.

And sure enough, the former Sandaime Hokage delivered in a very gory fashion as he was commanded to do by Naruto.

As for Naruto, he had walked right through the front gate after one boulder had smashed it to pieces, and his entrance had resulted in him being swarmed by Konoha Nin. Some of the Rookies and their senseis were there. Each of them shocked and a bit intimidated by the sight of their former comrade standing there in the armor of the Dark Lord Sauron.

"Well isn't this a surprise. My old _friends_ have come out of hiding like cowering rats on a sinking ship. So nice of you to come see me so soon. It saves me the effort of finding and killing you all one by one," remarked Naruto with his nasty looking mace in hand and the tightening of his grip was heard when grinding against his armored hands.

"Time for you to die monster," said Kurenai while she readied for a fight.

"You are going down demon," said Ino while she prepared to strike his mind.

"Fate decrees you die yet again," remarked Neji while glaring at Naruto's form with calculating eyes.

"You will not withstand our Spring Time of Youth!" declared Lee while in his Taijutsu stance.

"That's what you think," commented Naruto before he swung his mace to his left and hit a charging ANBU with a bear mask on his face.

The impact created a powerful shockwave that sent everyone flying back. Some buildings nearby crumbled from it in the process. A group of Jounin tried to strike out against him, but Naruto again sent them flying with his mace, and with the Ring of Power unleashing itself on their bodies. The hits themselves broke said bodies on contact while buildings around him fell with every swing of his mace on a person, place, or even the ground.

As the infamous dragon Smug once said many years ago right before the attack on Lake Town...he is _fire!_ He is... _death_!

Around Naruto, the army of dark armored samurai, his Dark Samurai General Doku, and the Uzumaki Clan members all swarmed inside Konoha. Cutting down one person after another. Some of the Rookies like the Ino-Shika-Cho, along with their parents, tried once again to team up against Naruto, and bring this invasion to a halt with his death. But to their horror, Naruto's power was too much for them to handle. The shadow users found their powers would not restrict Naruto upon contact, but rather be turned against them, and were choked into unconsciousness. Ino and her Father tried to attack his mind, but the former was repelled back, and knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, Inoichi had his own mind violated by Naruto's spirit grabbing his own before the Konoha Shinobi's head was strained to the point where it couldn't take anymore, and the end result caused Inoichi's head to explode right there on the spot! As for Choji and his Father, both had expanded their bodies to be that of giants, and tried to stomp on Naruto's smaller form.

Only to have the force and power behind the swing of Naruto's mace obliterating the leg or arm used in the attempt to crush him. When both Akimichi shrank down to normal size to prevent massive blood loss, they were on the ground with Choji without an arm, and his Father without a leg quite literally to stand on. Both crying out in pain while Naruto walked by in his armor, without a care in the world, and let the cries of pain from his enemies echo throughout the village even after they were captured by his samurai per his standing orders prior to the attack.

He ignored the cries of death as samurai and Uzu Nin annihilated the Konoha Shinobi around him one after another without mercy. Many of the ninja in this village did nothing but hurt him when he was just a child. Same with the civilians. Those that didn't hurt him physically, did it emotionally by putting him down, calling his own Mother a whore from the red light district, and his Father of all people a bastard. Also, those very same people did absolutely nothing to stop the abuse when it happened on a physical level, and simply felt it was better to watch if it caught their interest.

"You ungrateful brat!" exclaimed Jiraiya, as he descended upon Naruto with a Rasengan in hand, and aimed to kill his former student.

Only the be batted away by Naruto's armored fist from his left hand.

"You have no right to speak to me about being ungrateful Jiraiya. You who betrayed my parents. Helped in the betrayal of my clan. Helped this village hurt me. Abuse me. And for what? Because of some stupid prophecy? So you could hijack it to make yourself and your ego finally cast a shadow over others who once cast it over you?" questioned Naruto while he saw Jiraiya slowly get up off the ground.

"It was necessary boy! Your damn clan was becoming too powerful. They had to be put in their place! They even had the nerve to demand Mito return to Uzu during her elderly years so they could transfer the Kyuubi into another Uzumaki of their choosing. They had no right to deny Konoha a Biju!" exclaimed Jiraiya angrily.

"Considering how you and everyone else feel about the Biju or their Jinchuriki...I think we have _every_ right to have the final say," remarked Naruto while Jiraiya scowled.

"You and the rest of the Uzumaki Clan are filled with a bunch of naive fools. You have power and you don't know how to use it. To unleash power to the next level!" exclaimed Jiraiya while seeing Naruto tilt his helmeted head slightly before letting out a cruel laugh.

"You think I don't know how to unleash my power? You do not know why have I done since my death in this realm. What I did in my new life. What I became in it. The horrors I did and unleashed. If you only knew Jiraiya...you would understand that _I_ am every bit the monster you wanted me to become in this life and became in that one," replied Naruto while Jiraiya went through some hand signs.

"Katon: Fire Bomb Jutsu!" exclaimed Jiraiya while the giant ball of fire was launched at Naruto, who let the attack hit him, and felt its power explode around him.

As for Jiraiya, he smirked at the sight of his attack exploding, and no doubt killing the son of his first former student. Honestly, the Toads should have seen the boy for what he really was, and sided with the real winning team. Instead, they chose to abandon him, Konoha, and the principle of might makes right while everyone else not Konoha had to be killed or beaten into submission.

"Is that it Jiraiya? One measly Fire Jutsu and you think the battle is over? That you have won?" questioned Naruto while walking through the fire and absorbed it into his ring.

"That hit you dead on. You should be dead!" exclaimed Jiraiya while Naruto chuckled.

"I died once already by fire. I can't die twice by its hands. Especially when the one who used it is some weak little perverted fool like you!" countered Naruto coldly while slowly walking toward a shocked, worried, and angry Jiraiya.

"You Uzumaki filth never knew when it was in your best interest to lay down and die!" exclaimed Jiraiya before he unleashed the Swamp of the Underworld on Naruto to trap him on the spot.

"The same can be said about you Jiraiya," remarked Naruto before he used his power to obliterate the swamp and slowly walked out of the crater made in the process.

"Why won't you stay dead?!" asked Jiraiya angrily while throwing one Jutsu after another at Naruto, but did not hurt the former Jinchuriki one bit.

"Because I can't die at the hands of a foolish old man like you. Especially one, who has no shame, and tries to influence a prophecy he shouldn't have tried to meddle with in the first place," said Naruto before he batted the Water Jutsu used by Jiraiya toward a random direction that resulted in the destruction of a random building.

"You are still going to get on my case for that?! I did what I did to make the prophecy benefit Konoha. Always Konoha. If I have to manipulate a prophecy so half the world is butchered and Konoha is standing over the endless pile of corpses, I will do it! Nothing, but this village matters. If I gain the fame and recognition for my actions as an end result, I'll take it! But you didn't understand that. You never did. You chose to defy your purpose in life! Your purpose was to fight for Konoha. To die for Konoha. All the long years you wanted to live your life freely, it was spitting in the face of the village. You were fighting _against_ everything you were and still are Naruto. You are a pawn. A tool. A weapon of war made to kill Konoha's enemies and those who challenges our strength. You may or may not have the Kyuubi inside of you, but your overall purpose in life has not changed. Not once! The only thing that has changed, is you have the foolish, and unfortunately has this belief that you should be fighting _against_ the very village that raised you. I will not stand for it!" exclaimed Jiraiya while Naruto cruel chuckle at his words.

"And that Jiraiya, is why you are forever...an idiot," commented Naruto coldly since all he saw before him was a fool while Jiraiya seethed at the insult.

"At least I'm not dead like you!" exclaimed Jiraiya before he charged forward in the hopes of catching Naruto off guard and shoving a Rasengan through that absurd looking armor.

Only to underestimate Naruto's speed in that armor and was hit violently with the mace the blonde man held in his gauntlet covered hand. The impact from the hit sent Jiraiya flying backwards, the feeling of his bones practically turning to gravel was felt by the Sannin long after impacting with the ground. He couldn't even cry out in pain! The pain itself was so bad that the natural response to screaming out would have possibly made it worse!

"Such a waste of life you are Jiraiya. To think someone like _you_ trained my Father. Of course it wasn't much training on your part, just letting my Father do all the work, and claim it was through your actions he became so great. You are leech just like Orochimaru was in life. The only difference between the two of you idiots, is Orochimaru leeches off the actual life of others. You leech off the fame and hard work of others. The same could be said for your sensei leeching off the freewill of others. Namely me and my clan. But also those outside of Konoha too. Of course, Hiruzen has already paid the full price for his actions by being my slave to use how I see fit. Pity you won't live long enough to see what happens to Tsunade when I have her face judgment," replied Naruto while Jiraiya glared with what strength he had left to look up at the towering form of the man who was once his student.

"You are...a...a monster!" gasped Jiraiya while Naruto knelt down and looked the Sannin right in the eyes.

"You made me a monster Jiraiya. Remember? You, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Danzo, and the rest of Konoha tried to make me a monster since I was born. You are only looking at me with intense hatred because the monster you created isn't attacking Konoha's enemies. If I was...would you be glaring at me with such intense hatred? Or would you be smiling with pride knowing that your weapon of war was easily making Konoha stronger in the end by wiping out all of its enemies?" said Naruto while Jiraiya snarled and tried to move, but found his body was too far gone to do anything.

"This world and its people will not bow to you. There are more people who think like us then you think Naruto. Konoha's destruction will only make us heroes and martyrs long after we die. You will never know peace!" exclaimed Jiraiya defiantly up at Naruto.

"You overestimate Konoha's greatness. You underestimate me. I would think that by now given my track record, you would realize underestimating myself, and the Uzumaki Clan in general was something you just don't do. Of course, what would one expect from a _false_ _Sage_ like yourself?" remarked Naruto knowing the man would take the insult hard.

"Bastard!" exclaimed Jiraiya before Naruto's free hand now consumed his face.

"Says the man who is the living embodiment of the word. Goodbye Jiraiya. I would say it was fun catching up on old times, but...that would make me a liar," replied Naruto before he crushed Jiraiya's skull like it was nothing.

One major moron down. Several more to go.

(With Kushina and Minato)

"Run! Run!" exclaimed one Jounin before he was ripped apart by chakra chains coming out of an angry red haired woman.

"There will be no running from me! No quarter! No mercy! All who hurt my baby will DIE!" exclaimed Kushina with rage and fury being represented by her wrath.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" pleaded another Konoha Nin, who was ANBU ranked, but had his masked sliced in half, and revealed how terrified he was of the blonde former Yondaime Hokage.

"Your abuse to my son and enjoying it says otherwise," said Minato before jamming his tri pronged kunai into the ANBU's face and violently pulling it down so it sliced the man vertically in half.

"Sensei! Please stop this!" pleaded Kakashi while Minato saw his former student with both eyes being used to see things.

And yet Kakashi was still blind to the cold reality of things in Minato's mind.

"Sensei? You lost the right to call me that years ago when you betrayed my son. You are not worthy of calling me sensei. You are not worthy of being my student. You are not worthy...of all the love, time, and effort I put into making you a great Shinobi. The only one of my students worthy of being my student is dead and from what I have been told, she was killed by your own lightning covered hand. You didn't even try to get in contact with me using one of my kunai to appear and stop her seal from malfunctioning. You just killed Rin and took the easy way out," said Minato before he was in front of a now too shocked to move Kakashi and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of his former student.

As for Kushina, she was ripping apart multiple Shinobi at once either with her chakra chain, or through her sword with the Uzumaki Clan symbol burning on the bottom of the hilt and the flat side. Those she killed with the chains or sword died mercilessly when compared to some who were hit right in the forehead with the hilt. For the symbol on the bottom was special. Laced with magic and Fuinjutsu, it actually projected the horrible life Naruto endured growing up all the way to his initial death. The pain however, would be so great from being _enhanced_ or rather _amplified_ several thousand times over, that death was instant, yet felt like an eternity. Kushina deemed most deserving of such a death for what they did to her son for years and enjoyed putting him through so much pain.

Well now her son's pain...it was now theirs for the short few seconds of life the outside world have them before the end.

As for Mito, she had made her way to the hospital, crushing every single Konoha Shinobi who stood in her path, or was running away along that path. Nurses and doctors were also included in this path of destruction. The wife of Senju Hashirama was not some weak frail housewife or dainty daughter of a Feudal Lord who had servants ready to serve her hand and foot. No. She was a kunoichi. She had been in battles, wars, fought the Kyuubi, and Madara when the two unleashed themselves on Hashirama. Many Shinobi in this very village forgot this fact, which was taken out of the history books to further make this village seem better then it really was in real life.

Mito had made it her mission to _correct_ that mistake. She would remind the world why the Uzumaki Clan and herself by that extension were not to be trifled with in any sense of the word. Mito would see to it that a new history book about her and Konoha would be written with the blood of these stupid people and her hands held the kunai/pen that would be dipped in the "ink" needed to write it.

When she did get to the hospital, Mito noticed most of the staff, and the Shinobi assigned to guard it were either dead or dying on the ground. From the look of horror on their dead faces, they had all died from some kind of poison of some sort, and the actual poison had not been a quick one. No. It had been slow, torturous, and cruel all rolled up in one with hallucinogenic properties to further had to the plan.

 _"They are in here. Her assistant has barricaded the room. I could get in there easily, but considering this is personal...,"_ said the White Zetsu to Mito, who was outside the door of the woman's intended destination.

 _ **"We felt it was best to let you smash down the door yourself,"**_ said Black Zetsu while Mito gave a brief nod before facing said door.

The door that blocked her from seeing Senju Tsunade. Her Granddaughter. The betrayer of her blood. Of Hashirama's blood. She didn't know what made Tsunade choose the path of neglect and betraying Naruto when the time came to raise him following the sealing of the Kyuubi into his body. Hiruzen perhaps had a hand in it? Maybe Jiraiya? Did her own children she had with Hashirama become corrupt in some way to poison Tsunade's own state of mind?

She would get her answers here and now.

With a single punch, the door exploded, and a massive hole was formed with what was left of the blockade behind the door now scattered all over the place. Walking through, Mito instantly caught the poison senbon needles Shizune launched from her hidden position and glared at the Medic Nin who had been Tsunade's apprentice.

From what Naruto had told her of Shizune's medical prowess, the woman was skilled in the ways of medicine, and had been taught by Tsunade personally. But for some weird reason, the woman was never taught everything Tsunade had to teach, or even sign the Slug Contract during her time learning under the Sannin. Not that it mattered with the last part since the Slugs, like the Toads with Jiraiya, had ended their own summoning contract with Tsunade following her second stay in the hospital after Kushina had put her there. Still, it was such a waste of potential in Mito's mind. Tsunade had clearly followed the path of sensei teaching anything they could to their student in the specialized field, but never taught said student _everything_ the sensei knew. No doubt Tsunade had done this out of some form of fear of the student one day surpassing the Master and thus making said Master obsolete.

Hiruzen and Orochimaru's connection quickly came to mind, as did Jiraiya and Minato to a less darker extent as well in terms of a student surpassing the teacher. But that was no excuse for Tsunade to do the same. The world needed high caliber medics, doctors, and nurses to help combat all things lethal and dangerous to the human race as a whole. To not let Shizune reach her potential as a Medic Nin was a sin to great to ignore.

In Mito's eyes, Tsunade had chosen to covet her power, and followed the selfish path of keeping Shizune on a leash by dangling more knowledge and skills in front of her.

"Do that again and I'll skin you alive and smear your intestinal track all over the room," threatened Mito while Shizune stood in front of Tsunade's bed now ready to strike.

"I will not let you hurt Tsunade-sama," countered Shizune while ready to fight Mito to the end.

"Hurt her? I don't need to hurt her. Kushina already did that for me, which resulted in Tsunade being here in the first place. No. If I wanted to hurt my _Granddaughter_ , I would simply kill you in front of her while she is conscious, and tell the woman what a waste of a life she truly was in my eyes. So why don't you be a good little girl playing loyal the ever loyal student and stand aside before I do kill you, wake up my Granddaughter, and proceed show her your head after I remove it from your body!" said Mito now with her patience getting quite thin at this moment.

"You shouldn't be here. You are not suppose to be among the living," said Shizune while Mito frowned further.

"If you don't move in the next few moments, _you_ will not be among the living," warned Mito while Shizune began to sweat with fear.

"I won't back down. You might as well kill me now," challenged Shizune while Mito just stood there for a second before reappearing in front of her.

"As you wish," remarked Mito before putting her arm through Shizune's chest and ending the woman's life right on the spot.

Without a shred of sadness or concern, Mito tossed the now dead woman away like she was nothing, and the body went right out of the now broken window into the ground below. Shizune had long since lost the right to live by this point in Mito's mind from just the glimpse of the woman's personality. Blindly following Tsunade when she should have been questioning every move the woman made in life. Instead, the foolish girl followed her future sensei like a loyal puppy, and acting totally subservient to the older woman out of respect for the mutual dead family that bound them together. In Mito's mind, Shizune was a puppet with Tsunade pulling her strings when it was needed, and have her dance to the tune of others when required without a single independent thought whatsoever.

It was merciful to simply cut the strings and let the puppet fall.

By this point, Tsunade began to stir from her bed, and looked around to see the room was destroyed along with blood staining her bed sheets. Though something told the woman that the blood wasn't her own. Frowning in confusion, she looked around a second time to see the sight of her Grandmother standing there, and was looking very angry at her right now.

"Grandmother?" asked Tsunade while Mito's face was sporting a dark scowl.

"Hello Tsunade. Surprised to see me? You shouldn't be considering I am an Uzumaki and Naruto-sama did bring back _ALL_ of his kin from the land of the dead," commented Mito while Tsunade tried to sit up, but the look her Grandmother gave froze the blonde woman in place.

"What happened to my room? Why is there blood on my bed? Where is Shizune?" asked Tsunade with Mito's cold visage never wavering.

"Shizune and myself got into a brief argument. The blood you see is the end result of me _ending_ the argument," replied Mito with Tsunade's eyes widening before she sat up fully.

"Shizune was innocent! You had no right to kill her! She was precious to me!" exclaimed Tsunade angrily, but was quickly grabbed by the throat by Mito, and pinned down to the bed like a helpless child.

"No right? Who do you think you are talking to Tsunade? Do not speak to me as if you are someone who is beyond judgment! Know your place when in my presence for it is just higher then an insect I would sooner crush beneath my sandals. It is only the fact you are, to my shame, my Granddaughter that I don't kill you now. You are a shame on both my clan and your Grandfather's own. Not only did you not stay in Konoha and attend to Kushina knowing full well she was pregnant, but didn't even return to help raise her only child! Your distant cousin! You abandoned your family to drink, gamble, and run when you lost following your growing debts to others. Not only _that_ , but you had the nerve to denounce all those who became Hokage before you. Meaning you insulted your family, Naruto's family, and followed the path of the one Hokage who didn't deserve the hat in the first place! You denounced everything we built when Konoha was formed. You did nothing to change the minds of the populace about Naruto, nor did you punish those that had hurt him in the past all the way up to the point where Pein attacked Konoha. They were fortunate that I was not Hokage because if I had been, I would have dragged every single one of those betrayers to the public square, and executed them all one by one for all to see! You just sat back and let the village do what they wanted to Naruto. You just sat back and let a group of people on a Council, which shouldn't have _any_ final say in the first place, abuse a member of my clan, and a member of your family!" exclaimed Mito with Tsunade trying to free her self from Mito's superior strength, but with no success.

"I couldn't. I had lost so much. Dan. Nawaki. This village took everything from me and I refused to return because the memories hurt. After Kushina died following the Kyuubi's attack, I hated everything related to Konoha. The title of Hokage. Being a ninja. The Biju in question. Even Naruto for containing the demon that helped kill her. Part of me hated you to a certain degree. You and Grandfather brought the Biju back to Konoha without any concerns or worries the beast would somehow get free again. Whether through some error in the sealing matrix used or through an outside source. When I learned Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, I thought of Kushina, and how the Kyuubi had killed her after it had broken free. I hated the Kyuubi. I hated you and the clan for being its 'guardian'. I hated just about everything related to the nine Biju. Myself included. You talk about me being a shame on the clan? Well I am ashamed of you and being apart of yours! I hate you too!" exclaimed Tsunade angrily at Mito.

"I never said I hate you Tsunade. I am only ashamed. So was your Grandfather, but his heart was not in it to do what must be done here today. I on the other hand do have the heart to do what must be done because in my eyes...you are not one of us. Not anymore. You are not on of our blood on either side. No. As far as I'm concerned in my connection to you...it is the equivalent of you being _adopted_ into our family out of pity and I will not tolerate someone like you in it. Consider yourself _removed_ from the family name on _both_ sides. You are no longer an Uzumaki or a Senju in my eyes. To me and your Grandfather that is my husband...you are a _poisonous weed_ that I intend to rip out of the ground for good," replied Mito while Tsunade was shocked the Uzumaki woman would call her such a hurtful thing.

For among the Senju Clan, to be called such a title was considered a form of disownment among them due to their connection to nature. To be even called a poisonous weed of all things while not harsh in a verbal sense, was to say that member of the Senju Clan would be cast out. As such, said person would have no right to the clan name, the titles, the Clan scrolls, or the Clan Jutsus depending on the affinity of said clan member being kicked out. It was the Senju Clan's own way of saying 'You are not one of us anymore. Get out filth!" to anyone who didn't follow the clan's principles. Granted it had never happened, even after the founding of the clan, but it was there as a precaution in the off chance a Senju did decide to act in a non Senju like manner.

"You can't! Only a Senju can call me that and you are only bound to one by marriage. It doesn't count if spoken, by you!" challenged Tsunade while Mito narrowed her eyes.

"Normally, such a thing would be true. However, your Grandfather, who is my husband, first spoke the words to me to tell them to you, and by _that_ authority you are no longer part of either clan due to our family blood ties. Consider yourself cast out of the Senju and Uzumaki Clan _poisonous weed_!" replied Mito before her grip tightened on Tsunade's neck and began to choke the life out of her disowned Granddaughter.

"P-P-P-Please stop! G-Grandmother!" pleaded Tsunade, but only found cold eyes staring back at her.

"I don't listen to the pleas and cries of poisonous weeds. Goodbye Tsunade," said Mito before she crushed Tsunade's windpipe and watched her Granddaughter's life end because of it.

With the deed done, Mito walked out of the room, and headed elsewhere to deliver death to her clan's enemies.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood over the body of Hinata's former sensei Yuhi Kurenai. The woman was on the ground, on her back, bleeding from a near fatal injury, and had additional injuries to make time all the more a factor here. After getting her child to a shelter for infants born from Shinobi bloodlines, Kurenai had moved to engage the enemy with the intent to kill them to protect her child. She was successful in doing so with a few of the samurai, but Naruto along with the Uzumaki Clan members she fought after being knocked away were a different story, and soon realized why the clan was so feared from the start.

They had basically used her as a living ping pong ball and beat her into one Uzumaki Clan member to the next. At least until she landed not that far away from the armored form of Uzumaki Naruto and to her horror, witnessed him crushing the skull of Sarutobi Konohamaru with his armored foot. The boy had been beaten pretty badly before hand, his fellow Konohamaru Corps. members for teammates had also paid the price as well in dying violent deaths. Kurenai knew the Uzumaki Clan Head hated Konoha and everyone in it who supported the abuse done to him, but for Naruto to go so far as to actually end the Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage? The boy who once called Naruto "Boss" and his "rival" for the title of Hokage? It only further proved just how deep the hatred for Konoha had spread through the Uzumaki Clan Head's mind and toward the Sandaime himself.

Kurenai tried to get up and attack him, but the busted ribs she suffered stalled her ability to rise, and left the woman open to Naruto appearing within arms reach before picking her up by the hair until she was off the ground. After that, he proceeded to use her already bruised, and in some cases broken ribs, as his own personal punching toy with his right hand. She screamed out in pain, begging him to stop, but Naruto refused to stop, as he had clearly remembered her part in his torture, and the use of Genjutsu on him to feel all his past abuses from childhood to the day of his execution.

With each punch, Naruto's Ring of Power pulsed, showing her images of his abuse, but putting the woman in his sandals, making her feel his pain in that short time, yet made the intensity of each moment feel like it had actually happened to her in the moment. By the time Naruto had finished punching her one side repeatedly, Kurenai felt like half of her body had been caved in, and no doubt have several key organs dying on her. She was in so much pain that her ability to scream had been silenced from her throat going hoarse from when she started screaming. When Naruto dropped her, the pain spiked upon impact with the ground, and she whimpered from it while the shadow of her attacker loomed over her body with rage burning clearly behind that scary helmet.

"Anything left to say before you die?" asked Naruto with his mace in hand now and it was clear what would happen next.

"Tell Hinata I'm sorry. I loved her like a daughter. I only wanted to protect her from any harm that would destroy her innocence. I overreacted. I should have supported her choice of being free over trying to keeping her in a golden cage for me to hold onto," whimpered Kurenai while Naruto's right hand flexed and tightened over the mace he was eager to use on her head.

"If I was the man I was all those years ago, I would tell her you are sorry Kurenai, but I'm not that nice of a guy anymore so I refuse. Out of all things to say to me before death, you decide to choose the path of regret, and sorrow regarding my wife's past treatment. I see your apology for what it really is so I won't be telling Hinata such empty words. Do you know why? While you were living the happy life up until now with your friends and your own child, my wife lived a life of fear and worry. Fear and worry that _someone_ from this very place, possibly you, would come for her, and our son Hizashi. All so you could mold them into obedient tools for your damn Hokage to use in the future. Don't bother denying it. We both know you never approved of me or the idea of Hinata being the Mother of my child," said Naruto while Kurenai began to cry.

"That's not true!" protested Kurenai while sensing her future killer getting angrier.

"Isn't it? Why should the 'demon brat' know love from any woman? Why should I, the 'monstrosity for a Jinchuriki', know what is like to be a Father? To have a wife? A child conceived with love by both parents? The Hyuuga Elders and Hiashi originally wanted Hinata to marry some old man for a noble high up in the Fire Daimyo's Court. Did you know that? I bet you did. I don't seem to recall anyone kicking up a fuss over _that_ little piece of news regarding her life! Oh sure, Hinata being the bride to someone practically old enough to be her Grandfather is okay. But her being married to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and being pregnant with his child? You looked at me as if I had sold out the village to Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara while bathing in the blood of innocent children after I just finished butchered them all with a rusty sword!" exclaimed Naruto while Kurenai winced since she knew all of this was in fact true, but still looked somewhat defiant in his presence.

"Hinata had so much potential as a kunoichi. So much more then anyone else from her age group or near it. And she threw it all away! For what? Just to be the Mother of your child. To be your devoted loving housewife! Hinata deserved better!" countered Kurenai with anger in her voice.

"And what makes you think I would have demeaned my wife in such a way as to keep her from reaching such potential? I always knew Hinata was strong. I believed in her when no one, not even _you_ , believed in her. For Kami's sake, her clan put Hinata down for years, yet you did nothing against it. A 'clan matter' people called it. You hide behind your technicalities and moral obligations to not interfere in family affairs. But we both know Hinata should _never_ have suffered at the hand of her clan. Even after she married me, you still preferred that your former student live the life under the thumb of the clan that oppressed her over me. ME! I gave Hinata more love in the first two years we were together then her clan ever did when growing up. Does that make sense to you in that thick skull of yours?" said Naruto while Kurenai's hatred for him was wavering for only a second before it returned.

"You were always a monster. A lowly creature that should have been killed as a baby just after birth. The only reason you weren't is due to your value as a future weapon, but I saw how it was pointless to nurture you after seeing how much of an idiot you really were at the Academy," spat Kurenai while Naruto let out a cruel chuckle.

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason why I was so stupid, is because no one took the time to teach me, or rather...teach me _properly_? Think about it. Sasuke was supposedly so great at being a Shinobi because people actually gave him all the attention he asked for. All the training, guidance, education, and everything else under the sun to make him into a Prodigy among the ranks just like his older brother Itachi. But give Sasuke absolutely none of those things like Konoha did me and ask yourself 'would he have been just as good?'. The answer is no. Imagine how strong I would have been had people not hated me, abused me, and didn't _sabotage_ my training from the start? You would have had my loyalty if people had loved me instead of hating me. Instead, you along with Konoha will only receive my hatred, and my wrath for past sins," said Naruto while Kurenai glared up at him.

"Someone will defeat you. The world will not tolerate someone like you as its Emperor," remarked Kurenai with Naruto tilted his head slightly to the right.

"Perhaps. But as things stand, you won't be alive to see it," said Naruto before he brought his mace down upon Kurenai's form and obliterated it on the spot.

(With Anko and Iruka)

"Damn it! If only I wasn't pregnant, I could help fight them off!" exclaimed Anko angrily while Iruka hushed her with the two sneaking around avoid the enemy around them.

"Quiet! If we get caught, we will either be killed, or in your case held prisoner until the baby is born to be used for whatever the enemy has planned," whispered Iruka while Anko winced at his words since they were true.

"I know! All right?! I just...I hate this sneaking around and being unable to fight," said Anko in a whispered tone.

"We need to get out of Konoha and somewhere safe. Somewhere we can raise our child and without fear of being found by the demon's army," whispered Iruka before the two of them sensed something behind them.

Or rather...someone.

"Well well, if it isn't Umino Iruka. And his woman Mitarashi Anko. His very _pregnant_ woman Mitarashi Anko," commented Doku while Iruka glared and stood protectively in front of Anko.

"Stay back monster. Or you will feel my wrath," threatened Iruka while Doku laughed.

"How touching. Such love. Such devotion to your woman carrying your child. If I had organs behind this armor, I would have the strong urge to vomit," commented Doku, as he walked closer, and unsheathed his katana.

"You and your Master will die here. Konoha is not so easily defeated," warned Anko while Doku laughed with amusement behind the tone of it.

"You give your village too much credit. When was the last time your village had a fight and won all by itself? You had help all those times. Allies, comrades, and loyal friends who fought for you to the point of giving their lives. But who stands by you now? After your crimes against my Master? Suna has sided with us. Kiri wants no part of this war. Iwa wants you dead and is content to watch from the sidelines as your precious village burns to the ground. Kumo feels the same way. All the major Countries as a whole will not stop us. Even your Fire Daimyo has agreed to let Uzu and the Uzumaki Clan deal out final judgment against this village for its past crimes. Your former Hokages and their wives with the exception of the Sandaime are even joining in on the fight willingly. The current Hokage is currently fleeing from the fighting and knows the village is lost. But he won't get far. Even now, the first two Hokages are closing in on him, and Shimura Danzo will be no more," remarked Doku while Iruka drew a kunai and readied himself to attack.

"Anko, you need to run. I'll hold him off as long as I can," said Iruka while Anko looked resistant to the idea.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Anko while Iruka glanced at her.

"You should listen to him woman. Once I kill your lover, I intend to rip your child right out of your womb, and make you watch as it dies before you do," threatened Doku while he watched Anko's eyes widen.

"Anko run! Don't argue with me about this. Just run! Now!" commanded Iruka quickly with Anko doing as he said.

"Such a strong, yet dutiful woman you have Iruka-san. She must love you a great deal and you her in return. A shame you didn't care for my Master as much as you did her when the time came to step up. Was it too much for you to be a man my Master could count on?" mocked Doku while Iruka glared at him.

"Like you would understand. I lost everything to the Kyuubi attack all those years ago. I had to watch as the monster went unpunished while sealed away in a child. Why should I care if the Warden of the prison dies? So long as the prisoner dies with him I feel nothing for Naruto. All I have ever wanted closure and Naruto's death with the Kyuubi's gave me that. But then he dishonored my family and myself by getting married, being in love, and forming a family before I did! He had the nerve to wanting to be loved and let the Kyuubi feel that love. The murderer of my parents being allowed to feel love and coming back to life of all things is unacceptable. It's not fair! I deserve to be happy! Not him! I deserve to have that kind of happiness more then Naruto ever did!" exclaimed Iruka while Doku just shook his head.

"Fool. You are not worthy of even spilling your blood on my sword. Fortunately, the one who wants to do it himself is standing behind you," said Doku while Iruka turned around quickly and came face to face with the Ring Wraith who led the others in Naruto's name.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune himself.

 _ **"Die and join your family in Hell,"**_ whispered the voice of Kurama before letting out a shriek and sliced into Iruka's body with his sword.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Iruka in pain with his body badly wounded and clutching his sword wound while looking up at the shadowy figure who had done this.

"I leave him to you...Kyuubi," remarked Doku before walking around the shocked man bleeding on the ground.

"Kyuubi? But...that's impossible!" remarked Iruka while looking up at the Ring Wraith before seeing shadowy red eyed nine tailed foxes of medium dog sized height appeared around or out from within the dark robes of the enemy.

 _ **"Feast on his flesh"**_ commanded Kyuubi while pointing at Iruka.

All Iruka could do was scream and beg for mercy while the shadowy colored red eyed foxes summoned by their Master did as commanded of them.

(With Anko)

The very pregnant Special Jounin Mitarashi Anko was moving as fast her pregnant body would allow while keeping the strain it could cause her child to a minimum. The very last thing she wanted to do was cause a miscarriage and lose the baby. Being with Iruka was possibly her one chance to have a family and be a loving Mother. After using her own interrogation techniques on Naruto before his execution to get him to "confess" to his crimes (which he never did to her dismay), the village had actually been more welcoming to her, and things were starting to turn in her favor. She finally had a good man in her life following the brat's death, friends were starting to manifest themselves, and it wasn't long before the taint of being Orochimaru's former apprentice left Anko completely.

Even the bad weather that came about following the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's death did little to dampen her spirits on the matter.

But now? Now the monster Anko had helped torture, mutilate, and laughed at when she saw die by Fire Jutsu had returned. With an army behind him! A demon army at that. Not to mention his damn clan, which should have stayed dead, or scattered instead of coming back to life to unite against her village.

"Going somewhere woman?" asked Doku while stepping out of the shadows in front of Anko with blood staining his deadly sword from a group of nearby Konoha Shinobi he butchered, including the one Naruto had assigned him to kill named Yamato.

And naturally, Anko feared the worst regarding Iruka's fate with Doku being the one to end his life.

"You killed him," whispered Anko while Doku looked from her to his sword dropping in blood.

"I have killed many since our first encounter. After killing so many insignificant pieces of filth, its hard to remember who I killed, and their actual names," said Doku in a heartless tone, but he knew what she was referring to all the same.

"Bastard!" exclaimed Anko while getting ready to fight.

"Are you sure you want to fight me now? Given your current... _condition_?" asked Doku with amusement in his voice.

Anko hesitated. She could fight, but given the current stage of her pregnancy being on the later side, the body was not capable of fighting like it use to back in the day. On the other hand, if she did fight, Anko had no doubt her life would end before even moving to flee from the dark samurai in front of her.

"Better to go down fighting when facing my enemy over being stabbed in the back," said Anko while Doku chuckled.

"How amusing. Fortunately for you, my orders are not to end your life. Not yet. No. My Master has other plans for you," remarked Doku before he nodded to someone behind him and made Anko turn around.

And saw the form of Zetsu standing their before he unleashed a pollen from his mouth that knocked her out with the plant man holding her.

 _"Damn is this woman heavy? What did she eat to get this fat? An elephant or two? Or ten?"_ asked White Zetsu while holding Anko.

 _ **"Shut up you idiot! We need to get her to the prisoner holding area,"**_ said the Black Zetsu before the plant man as a whole vanished with Anko in hand.

(With Danzo)

The Rokudaime Hokage found himself in a situation he did not like at the moment. Not only had Konoha fallen, but most, if not _all_ of his Root were annihilated underground, and by three of the previous Hokages before him. He had tried to flee underground and to make it to a secret emergency exit installed for just this sort of situation or something very similar. But to his shock and horror, his Root were gone, and his exit was blocked off the three previous Hokage along with a handful of Uzumaki Clan members.

"So brat, I see you are fleeing from your position like a coward. And you call yourself a Hokage," commented Tobirama while Danzo sneered.

"Unlike you _sensei_ , I do not see the need to throw my life away. Not when its far more valuable to Konoha to stay alive to lead it," countered Danzo while wishing he had his stolen bloodlines from the Senju and Uchiha on hand.

Never had Danzo been in such a weakened position up until now.

"Yes. You are doing a _wonderful_ job of leading it. Fleeing like a pathetic coward while all of Konoha above us burns and dies around you, instead of fighting like they did. You didn't even win your appointment of Hokage honestly. You used the Sharingan Eye of an Uchiha you stole from to get the Fire Daimyo to agree to naming you Hokage. To think a former student of mine would stoop so low in taking what was never his to have in the first place. Now I see where Orochimaru truly became corrupted given he spent so much time in your Root program all those years ago," commented Tobirama with Danzo now looking angrily at the Second Hokage.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had made me Hokage instead of Hiruzen all those years ago. Konoha would be the greatest military wonder of the world. No one would be able to match us. Strength unmatched. Unequaled. All other Shinobi villages would either be wiped out or forced into service to do what we commanded of them. But you chose the weak minded fool beside you to be your successor! I was finally going to take what was mine and no one was going to stop me from becoming the next Hokage in order to make Konoha the strongest Shinobi village in the world!" stated Danzo while Tobirama now scowled at him.

"At this moment Danzo, an eight year old disabled child is more worthy of being Hokage over you," remarked Tobirama before he was in front of Danzo and punched the man in the face.

Spitting out blood, Danzo drew his hidden sword from within his cane, and applied wind chakra to it to give himself an extra edge. The two Shinobi moved at incredible speed, but Tobirama was clearly the faster of the two between them, not just because his body was in its prime, but because he had put a marker on Danzo following the punch to the face, and outmaneuvered the crippled war hawk each time. Tobirama wasn't an idiot. He knew Danzo well enough thanks to Naruto to know the man was not only a coward, but a cheat in all things, and would use any advantage against him to compensate for his increasingly growing elderly number in terms of old age. A somewhat valid tactic, but the way Danzo used it was not, and it burned Tobirama up inside since the Second Hokage was told all about his former student being involved with Orochimaru in the process of blood splicing Senju and Uchiha blood together.

"Die! Die and stay dead!" exclaimed Danzo, who had finally lost control of his emotions, and could no longer show restraint on his anger.

He was losing everything around him. Everything within the village from its people to the buildings to the Jutsus to the very air people breathed was his to claim. He was the one who decided whether someone lived or died. He was the Hokage! He was the Will of Fire!

"Unlike you Danzo, I have a much stronger reason for wanting to stay alive over your selfish one," said Tobirama before he blocked Danzo's sword swing and disarmed him of said weapon.

"And what would that be?" questioned Danzo while trying to use his now free hand strike Tobirama in the chest, but the former Hokage grabbed the hand at the wrist, and broke it violently.

"To protect my family and those worthy of my love. You fight only for yourself Danzo. You care for only yourself. Which is why you were never worthy of being Hokage. You are afraid to die for those you love because you do not love anyone at all," said Tobirama with Danzo sneering and wished he still had another arm to work with.

"And Hiruzen was worthy?" challenged Danzo while Tobirama shook his head.

"Sadly, I had to choose in the spur of the moment between you two since there was no other possible candidates during that part in time. Perhaps, at one point in his young life, Hiruzen was worthy of the title of Hokage. But his view of things quickly became corrupt and twisted so in the end he is not more worthy then yourself," said Tobirama before he shoved his fist into Danzo's heart and ripped it out.

"I...am...Konoha," whispered Danzo before he fell over dead.

"No. You are not," remarked Tobirama with disappointment in his former student being clear in his voice.

"We are just about done here Tobirama," commented Hashirama while appearing beside his brother.

"Good. We'll take the head with us and mount it on a spike for everyone to see. Its time this disgusting place we once called home had their corrupt Will of Fire snuffed out," said Tobirama while Hashirama nodding.

(Konoha-Above Ground)

The fighting had dwindled down for the most part in the village. Most of the Shinobi in Konoha had been killed. Some who weren't, had been taken prisoner, and taken to the stadium where the Chuunin Exam Finals were usually held. Civilians who weren't killed in the initial assault before getting to shelters, were also taken to the stadium, and kept under watch by the enemy army. Some had protested the "rough treatment" they had been receiving when shoved into the stadium, going and on about how they were "citizens of Konoha", how "they would not be treated like common criminals for much longer", and how "Kami would appear to smite the demon along with his army".

Of course, their situation regarding their life, and the situation they were in became more real to them when Naruto walked into the stadium before sitting in the Kage Booth where a throne had been created for him to sit on. On one side of him was Doku, the other was Zetsu, and behind the throne itself were his nine trusted Ring Wraiths for Biju along with the previous four Hokages. One by one, the Shinobi of Konoha, namely the Clan Heads, their Heirs, and their families as a whole were brought before Naruto in all his armored glory. His eyes glowed with an ethereal flame, his armored body and helmet made his very presence all the more intimidating, and the Ring of Power glowed brightly to match his fury.

In short, Naruto was in full blown Sauron mode at this point. And he was going to show these fools in front of him and below in the stadium _why_ he was feared back in the realm of Middle Earth.

"You demon bastard! When I get out of here, you are so dead!" exclaimed a bloodied and injured Kiba while being forced to his knees by an Uzumaki Clan member.

Next to Kiba were the equally beaten and bloody forms of his sister and Tsume.

Their dog companions had been violently killed by the Ring Wraiths during the fighting prior to their capture.

"Considering what this pathetic village did to me growing up and how much everyone here enjoyed my suffering, I think this was long overdue. Or do you really think what happened to me was justified?" replied Naruto while Kiba snarled at him.

"Damn right it was justified! You are a monster! You always were one just like my Mom said you were when growing up!" exclaimed Kiba before he was struck in the back of the head.

"Your Mother is an idiot. Besides, I think the appearance of the Kyuubi standing behind me would prove the two of us are completely separate entities. Isn't that right, Kurama?" said Naruto while Kurama nodded.

 _ **"That it is my Master,"**_ Kurama while the Inuzuka Clan members in front of them were shocked by this.

"But...But Mom said you and the Biju were the same. She said the Kyuubi took over your body, which was why you smelled like a fox. She said the Kyuubi was made mortal and thus was controllable like a wild animal we could tame," remarked Kiba while Minato and Kushina glared at Tsume.

"Clearly your Mother has no common sense in her head since _I_ was once a Jinchuriki like my son and so was Mito-sama before me. We must have smelled like a fox too, right?" said Kushina while Tsume looked away from them.

"She didn't tell us that because it was true. She told us that because Mom was jealous of you for marrying the Yondaime Hokage," said Hana while Tsume and Kiba looked at her in shock.

"Hana! Be quiet!" growled Tsume, but was silenced by an invisible force from Naruto knocking her down.

"Explain," commanded Naruto while Hana let out a tired sigh.

"It was years ago. I was a curious girl at the time and Mom was out on a mission. I snuck into her room and found a diary or journal perhaps regarding her personal thoughts if you will. Anyway, I read several passages regarding Mom's love for the Yondaime Hokage, even before he became the Hokage, and was jealous of Kushina for having his attention. How she was upset with the way her life had gone following marrying my dad and how Minato was with Kushina the whole time instead of her. How she could have given him a child, if not wishing I was his child, and he was living with us while raising me. After the Kyuubi did attack, I poked around in her journal a few weeks later, and discovered that she was planning to get the entire clan to hate you. How she would exact revenge on the Kyuubi for killing the Yondaime and against Kushina for loving him and marrying him in secret. Not to mention you being their child was an insult in her eyes that said insult had to be...fixed," said Hana while Tsume growled from her downed position.

"So if she chose to lash out at me not for just being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but because my Father married my Mother, and had me," surmised Naruto with Hana nodding.

"She told both of us the lie saying you and the Kyuubi were one and the same. That to say otherwise was treason against the clan and Konoha," replied Hana while Naruto narrowed his eyes and glanced at Hiruzen.

"I was under the impression a law of sorts was in place to never speak of such things to the younger generation," remarked Naruto while Hiruzen winced in pain.

"Yeah. Mom said the law was just for show against those who thought differently, but no one was going to enforce the punishment if it was broken. Everyone knew the truth long before you did," replied Hana while Tsume finally got back to her knees and growled loudly.

"I thought as much. It makes sense that those fools who hurt me were taken away, only to be found walking about the village days later with a sense of pride in their step. They were no doubt told to lay low for a couple of days and they would be free from their so called 'prison' after being 'arrested' by the ANBU," commented Naruto angrily while he glanced again at Hiruzen and made the man fall to knees while he cried out in pain.

No one among Naruto group paid the former Sandaime Hokage any mind.

"Why? Why do you love them? What was it about me that you didn't love?" demanded Tsume while looking at Minato with longing, anger, and sadness.

"Do you have to ask? Look what you did to my son. Say I had been with you Tsume and I had somehow sealed the Kyuubi into my son. Would you have loved him? Called him your son? Protected him? Or would you have shunned him? Abandoned him? Left him to suffer in the village as he did without you?" questioned Minato while Tsume just looked away and whined like it wasn't fair.

"No. I wouldn't," admitted Tsume since she believed Biju were property if not pets that needed to be tamed each time one was sealed into their Jinchuriki.

"And for that alone, is why you aren't worthy of my love Tsume. That is why you will _never_ be worthy," said Minato while ending the discussion.

"Now comes the part where I have to decide your fate," commented Naruto before the Uzumaki Clan member behind the three Inuzuka drew his sword.

"Please! Show mercy! We beg of you!" pleaded Hana while hoping the former Jinchuriki would have some measure of mercy deep within his heart.

"Beg? You don't know what it means to beg. Especially for ones life. I begged for first five years of my life to make people stop hurting me. I begged for people to love me. To see me for me and not for something that wasn't me. I begged every time someone beat me. When someone stabbed me. I begged when lynch mobs left my broken form within an inch of life and they walked away with smiles on their faces! You don't know what it means to beg for your life. None of you do! So why should I show mercy to either of you now from your pathetic attempt at... _begging_?" questioned Naruto while glowering right at Hana.

"I didn't hate you for being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. I never did. I knew the truth! I never attacked you!" pleaded Hana while Naruto's eyes glowed brightly with fury.

"And you think that it BETTER! You _knew_ the truth. You _knew_ I wasn't the monster the parents always told their children about. You _knew_ I was an innocent child being thrown to the wolves because they wanted a submissive loyal weapon to unleash on their rivals one day. You _knew_ how I was beaten, abused, shunned, and hated by this village, yet you did _nothing_! NOTHING! You did nothing while people did what they wanted to me and that makes you just as guilty if not more so then them!" exclaimed Naruto while pointing at Hana's Mother and little brother.

"There was nothing I could do! I was one person. A minority in the clan and in the village as a whole! I was powerless to do anything," pleaded Hana while Naruto glowered harder at her.

"You could have easily found others who knew the truth and didn't agree with how the village treated me. You could have helped me out discreetly. You could have tried to do something to ensure my life was not so bad. You chose to do _nothing_! I always helped others out when help was needed. I might have been alone when I did it, but at least I tried when no one else would in my place!" countered Naruto with Hana crying openly now seeing her pleas for mercy were coming up short.

"Bastard! I bet you were going to kill us all no matter how hard we begged or pleaded for mercy!" exclaimed Kiba angrily.

"Of course. No one in Konoha showed me mercy when I begged. Why should I be any different in my actions toward you when the role is reversed?" questioned Naruto before he made a hand gesture and the three Inuzuka were stabbed in the back one by one.

With Tsume being the last to die knowing she had outlived her only children, if only for a short span of few seconds.

"Shall we bring out the next group?" asked Doku curiously.

"No. Not a group. Bring out Mitarashi Anko. I want to deal with her next," commanded Naruto with Doku nodding before giving the order.

"If you think I'm going to beg like them, you are wrong! I'm made of sterner stuff," said Anko while glaring at Naruto.

"You say that now, but all it takes is finding the one weakness a person possesses, and then going straight for the sweet spot before doing a lot of _damage_! Do you know who told me that? In case you don't know, I will give you a hint, you will see her if you look in a mirror," said Naruto while he saw Anko's eyes widen since she did remember saying that to him all those years ago.

When the order to torture him for a confession came down by Danzo after the war hawk became Hokage. Back when Naruto refused to tell her anything about Hyuuga Hinata's location no matter how hard she tried to make him scream out when all others would have in his place. She had taunted him when ripping into his flesh. Laughed at the sight of his bleeding body and constantly mocked him for his resistance to her skills in the way of pain.

"I won't break. I can take whatever it is you dish out," countered Anko while she looked him in the eyes and now wished she hadn't.

For those eyes glowed at the challenge and intended to break her here and now without any care in the world to Anko's person.

"Perhaps you can Anko-san. But your _child_? I think not," replied Naruto coldly while Anko started to sweat a little.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't hurt my child. Not in front of your parents. In front of the previous Hokages," countered Anko while Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Doku. Stab your sword through her belly. Kill her child," commanded Naruto while he looked the woman in the eyes when giving the order.

"Yes my Lord," said Doku before drawing his sword and walking toward Anko.

"Don't worry Anko-san. I have no intention of letting you die here following your child's death. You will live. You will live and your child will die. You will live knowing that I have deprived you of the right to be called a Mother. I have deprived you of the life that was being created inside of your womb. Live knowing the child you wanted to love since the moment you learned of the pregnancy will die here and now. That it will never see a sunrise. Never see a forest or tall tree. Never see other children playing. Making friends. Finding that special someone in their life when they grow older. To never marry. Never have kids. Never giving you Grandchildren. To never know the actual joy of being called a Grandparent. To never know the joy love in all its forms from this single action about to befall you. _That_ is your punishment Mitarashi Anko. _That_ my way of breaking you," said Naruto coldly while Anko looked from him to Doku, who kicked her shoulder, and had knocked her down with his sword raised to strike.

"No. Please don't!" begged Anko while she saw the blade raised to strike down at her and the baby.

"Don't? I thought you were made of sterner stuff Anko-san? I thought you said you would not break. You seem to be breaking as I speak right now despite the fact Doku has yet to carry out his orders," commented Naruto while he saw Anko glance from him to Doku.

"Bastard! What do you want from me?" demanded Anko while Naruto raised his hand to stop Doku from stabbing her and the former Dark Lord of Middle Earth leaned in closer.

"What I want from you? What I _want_ from you, is to hear you scream, suffer, and die a very lonely existence without anyone to love you. As the village tried to do to me since I was born. What I _want_ , is to see you broken in mind, body, and spirit with no chance of either one properly recovering. I want you to live a life of Hell beyond measure. Beyond words. You laughed at my suffering. At my pain. I intend to make sure you hear my own laughter while you struggle to live knowing everything that ever mattered was taken from you," said Naruto before motioning for Doku to carry out the order.

Only to hit the woman in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword and knocking Anko out.

"I don't understand," commented Tobirama while glancing at Naruto.

"It is quite simple Tobirama-san. Anko here will be kept sedated until the child is born in the next few months. The child will be raised by those who will want a child and love it. They will not be told of the child's origins or birth parents. When Anko eventually comes out of her sedative induce coma, she will be informed that her child is gone. Dead if you will. Add to that, we will inform her of being unable to have children. Soon after, I will have Anko thrown into prison, where she will spend he rest of her days there, and die alone in the darkness without the love she long desires," replied Naruto coldly while he knew this action would destroy Anko without any hope of recovery.

"Many would consider that cruel my son," remarked Minato while Naruto glanced over at his Father.

"What they wanted to do and did do to me while I growing up here was crueler by far my Father. You know this. It is only fitting that they learn a valuable lesson here today. They will learn that there is no consequence without action and that there is no action without choice. They chose to hurt me, thinking no one, or no thing would stand up to them. That they could hurt others not of Konoha or who are different in general and get away with it. They have spent so many years causing fear and pain to others around them that in the process, everyone in Konoha has forgotten how to feel it within themselves. But they will learn again this day. They will all learn before they _die_!" replied Naruto while he looked on after Anko was dragged away and at the people below with each one awaiting his final judgment.

And it would not be a kind one.

(A/N: YAY! I updated and with a super long chapter. The final chapter will be next so expect that eventually. And yes the fate of several other people in Konoha will be decided by that point too. Hope you enjoyed this one and the next one that is to come. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Peace at Last

Naruto watched as the latest body of a Konoha Shinobi was taken away from his sight after being beheaded and motioned for another to brought before him. He watched as the already broken body of this enemy combatant looked up at him with angry defiant eyes. As if Naruto himself was the villain. As if Konoha had done no wrong to him. How the village didn't deserve this invasion, destruction, and ultimately the annihilation of the Shinobi village Naruto's army had conquered. Even now, the wounded Konoha Shinobi in front of him, a Jounin from the looks of things, spit blood at Naruto's feet, and glared openly without fear.

Such insolence!

Without even saying anything, Naruto gave the subtle hand motion, and the Jounin was killed via multiple stab wounds for his disrespect. After the Jounin was killed violently for his disrespect, his body was dragged away to be thrown in a growing pile of corpses. A _large_ and _growing_ pile of corpses that were currently being burned in front of the slowly declining population of Konoha's people. Old and young. Shinobi and civilian. They were all being put to the sword here today and being "cleansed" by the very fire they preached about being their own.

The Inuzuka Clan was wiped out. Only the infants remained since they would have no idea what was going on around them. They would be relocated elsewhere and one day rebuild their clan in service to their Emperor. The same was said for the Aburame Clan Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka Clans with the various Jutsus they created and acquired over the years being stored for later when the next generation was raised to serve their new Master. Unlike what Danzo and Hiruzen had done with the Uchiha Clan years ago in ensuring almost everyone except Sasuke were killed, Naruto had no intention of seeing the bloodlines of such clans be brought down to a trickle. No. The next generation would be carefully raised and monitored by professionals, but these children never given special treatment to the point where they grew up arrogant in believing their value was too high to replace.

Speaking of the clans he was reducing in number...

"Naruto! Naruto stop this! Its wrong!" pleaded Ino while she was brought before him and forced to kneel while the young kunoichi cried.

"Is it? Is it wrong for me to exact revenge? Revenge on you? On your family? Konoha? Is it wrong to crush those who betrayed my clan and my parents?!" questioned Naruto with Ino looking away.

"Not all of us are like them. You don't have to kill all of us!" exclaimed Ino while she saw Naruto looking at her with cold, yet burning eyes.

"Sadly, for you Ino. I do have to kill you all. If I don't, the fools in this village will plot behind my back. Scheming to overthrow me. Scheming to kill me. Kill my wife. My son. You think I will let such threats to my throne, my family, and legacy from this very place be allowed to live? To plot? To plan? To scheme? This village tried to take _everything_ from me the first time around. Laughing at my pain. My suffering. You all believed it was your right to see me suffer. To bleed. To die. You tried to destroy my family I had with Hinata. Don't think I forgot about the time you tried to use your Mind Transfer Jutsu to enter Hinata's mind and plant negative subliminal thoughts about me into my wife's very subconscious. To make sure the woman I love no longer wanted to be with me ever again," countered Naruto knowing Ino or her Father might have succeeded if not for Hinata's own mental strength and his seal he placed on the back of her neck designed to block such mental intrusions.

"I didn't want to do it. But I had orders. I couldn't disobey the Hokage," countered Ino while Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Those who break the rules are trash. Those who abandon their comrades...are lower then trash. Hatake Kakashi spoke those words to me once upon a time. I understood what he was saying and I respected those words greatly. It is a pity I find myself in a hypocritical village that would do just that. To be in the presence of someone who is lower then trash when it comes to that particular motto makes me want to vomit," remarked Naruto with Ino looking like she was ready to cry even more tears.

"Please don't kill me Naruto. I am your friend!" pleaded Ino while Naruto growled and his gauntlet covered hands grabbed the arm rest of his temporary throne hard!

"We were never friends Ino! You mocked me when we were just children. You laughed at my misfortunes, called me 'dead last', 'loser', and never once tried to know who I was beyond what the village labeled my existence. You and this village tried to hurt me by taking away those I loved the most! Well now I am back to take away what everyone here loves the most! Their families, their loved ones, and everything else that brings joy to their lives will be _crushed_!" exclaimed Naruto angrily knowing Ino's teammate Choji and the young Akimichi's Father had died from their wounds via blood loss when both of the two men were fighting him earlier.

"I'm sorry! All right?! What more do you want from me? From Konoha? What?!" asked Ino while Naruto looked her right in the eyes.

"What I want? What I want Ino, is for you all to die for your crimes. I want Konoha to be a memory that will be wiped out by the sands of time. I want Konoha to be remembered only in history books and as being a village with corrupt filth like you!" answered Naruto coldly before he signaled for his Uzu Nin to behead the blonde kunoichi.

"You don't need to do this Naruto. I beg of you. Stop this," pleaded Hiruzen before he was hit by Naruto's power and cried out in pain.

"When I want your opinion _Hiruzen_ , I will ask for it. So do not speak to me of showing these people mercy. They forfeited that right long ago," replied Naruto coldly before he saw more and more Shinobi or civilians brought kneeling to his feet.

Each of them either begged, screamed, yelled, cursed, or threatened him for being freed from this nightmare he had surrounded them in. This nightmare of being dominated. The fear of no longer being able to have a say in their lives. To see all of their friends, all of their loved ones, and all the people they have known since childhood dying before being thrown into a burning pile of corpses like they were trash. Naruto paid them and their choice of words no mind. Why would he consider showing them mercy in the first place? Given the chance, Naruto knew they would either try to kill him, _OR_ they would flee to some other nation to rally supporters to fight against his army.

Naruto knew from his own past experiences that showing mercy to his enemies was an error he could not afford to make anytime soon. The only ones who had been worthy of his mercy like Zabuza and Haku had died at the hands of their enemies, even if they died bravely. They died too soon, but Naruto was about to revive them from their place in the afterlife knowing they were no doubt happy where they went. Haku was no doubt in the heavens with her family, namely her Mother now that there was no fear of being hurt by others for the power they wielded. Zabuza was probably in Hell with the demons, but was no doubt enjoying himself so much that it was his version of heaven to him.

Why remove them from where they were no doubt happy?

As for Konan, a message had arrived during the aftermath of the invasion informing him of the woman's recover, and was getting stronger with each passing day. Even more so when Naruto had brought back Nagato and just because he was feeling generous to the woman...Yahiko too. The woman's soul had fractured with Yahiko's death and nearly broke when Nagato died after bringing back every single ungrateful prick in the village using the Rinnegan and what little life force his body possessed to do it. From what the message entailed, Nagato had renounced his Akatsuki name, and the three were training themselves back to their former strength. Nagato was even able to keep the Rinnegan eyes that once belong to Madara before the Uchiha had implanted them at some point. Naruto believed this was due them being implanted for so long, thus allowing an imprint of sorts from the genetic makeup of the eyes mixing with the Uzumaki blood allowed it to manifest despite the fact Obito took it from him. The only real difference now was the eyes themselves could be turned off whenever the man wanted them back to normal.

Besides, Naruto felt it was prudent to leave them in Uzu to help defend it from any kind of surprise attack by Kumo, Kiri, or even Iwa if they got around Suna. While the majority of the army was here, a good thirty five percent was back in Uzu watching for anything suspicious in terms of possible hidden enemy movements.

It didn't hurt to be extra cautious given how his loving wife and their son would be prime targets if Uzu was ever attacked.

"Minato-sensei, please tell your son to stop this mindless slaughter. This is wrong! This goes against everything you believe in!" pleaded Kakashi, as he was beaten bloody, and bruised from his earlier fight with the former Hokage.

"And what you know about what I believe in Kakashi? You who betrayed me and my wife. You threw away my beliefs I taught your team all those years ago and allowed this village to abuse my son. This village as a whole owes my family a debt. A debt that will be paid in blood of everyone here. Or do you think I would forgive everyone who had a hand in the abuse of my son?!" challenged Minato with Kakashi not looking him in the eyes.

"You should have forgiven us," whispered Kakashi before Minato was in front of him and had a hand wrapped around the silver haired Konoha Nin's throat.

And started to squeeze it hard.

"When the very village I fought, bled, and died protecting decides to hurt my son simply because they can or want to hurt him...forgiveness is _far_ from what I have in mind when dealing with _filth_!" exclaimed Minato before he slowly crushed Kakashi's throat with his former student looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"It...was...necessary!" said Kakashi while trying to reason with the man slowly killing him.

"Would you say that if it was _your_ child being turned into a Jinchuriki and abused by this village?" asked Minato angrily, but rather then hear the pitiful response from Kakashi, the former Hokage crushed the man's throat, and snapped his neck for good measure.

It wasn't long before other Rookies were brought before Naruto and his family. Neji was killed first in front of Tenten, Lee, and Gai. Naruto expressed his disappointment in Neji for being a fool. Siding against Hinata when she had done nothing to deserve his betrayal after all he had done to help mend the rift between the two family members. How he had a chance to defy Fate by opposing the clan, even if it meant dying for such a reason. Neji had the chance to die on his own terms, but chose to serve as the Hyuuga Clan's attack dog, and loyal puppet slave once more.

And as such, Naruto decided he would die as a slave. How? By using his Ring of Power and striking the Cage Bird Seal his power attacking the seal itself. Not to remove it, but to take control of the seal, and _super charge_ it so when Naruto activated the thing...the pain would be beyond measure prior to Neji's death. The Hyuuga's screams were music to his ears and he made sure Hyuuga Hiashi, who had yet to be killed, was hearing it all, and was suffering knowing his brother's son was suffering with more to come for the clan as a whole.

Tenten died next. As she loved weapons, namely swords so much, the nine Biju would give her the honor of being stabbed by each sword, by each Biju one at a time, and each Biju stabbing her multiple times. She screamed out in pain while Lee and Gai begged him to call off his Ring Wraiths after they proceeded to run their swords through her multiple times in different places.

Naruto did no such thing. He watched as they watched Tenten die a painful death while her face stared at theirs the entire time.

Finally, he focused on Rock Lee, and Maito Gai. While those two had not been totally against him per se, they did nothing to protest the actions of the village. There were plenty of times when Naruto could have used a friend of a sensei that actually wanted to teach him something. Those two could have been both. Maito Gai was considered to be _THE_ Taijutsu Master with Rock Lee being a close second. Had Naruto been trained in _half_ the stuff Lee had been taught, Naruto would have been even stronger growing up, and shown these idiots the potential they let waste away in his early years.

"Anything you wish to say to me before your end?" asked Naruto while both men shook their heads no.

"No," whispered Gai in defeat.

"Neither do I," said Lee in the same whispery tone.

"Zetsu, these two are yours to kill," said Naruto with Zetsu grinning down at them once in position and blasted them with toxic spores that would destroy their minds long before death had claimed them.

"Without Konoha, the Fire Daimyo will become fearful of his territory being unprotected by Shinobi who could answer his call for aid," commented Hashirama calmly while he saw Maito Gai and Rock Lee be dragged away after they died with looks of horror on their faces.

"If he is so fearful, I will make him know Uzu will provide him with Shinobi from the Uzumaki Clan who are capable of protecting _MY_ territory that I let him rule over as this world's Emperor," said Naruto while he growled angrily at the idea of the Daimyo, who would be ruling the land in his name to whine, and complain like some weak fool.

Perhaps this Fire Daimyo would have to be removed for a new and far less _whiny_ Daimyo capable of getting things done.

Eventually, Naruto came to the beat, broken form of Hyuuga Hiashi, and kneeling beside him was his daughter Hanabi. One had been defeated while fighting on the front lines and the other was attacked in her clan's own home before being dragged out with the rest of the clan that wasn't killed. After everything of value sans the scroll containing the manual and knowledge of the Cage Bird Seal was retrieved from the Hyuuga Clan's home, it was burned to the ground along with the dead bodies inside.

"Monster. Its bad enough you defiled my oldest daughter and had a _child_ with her, but to attack my clan is beyond forgiveness. You will pay for this!" exclaimed Hiashi while he glared up at Naruto with hate in his eyes.

"I paid already from the start of my life all the way to my first death. Its high time you and everyone else in Konoha pay their own debts. As for you, I think I know the perfect way to punish your clan, and those wishing to place the Cage Bird Seal on _my son_!" said Naruto while mixing chakra and magic energies into his right hand before launching it at both Hyuuga kneeling at his feet.

The two Hyuuga screamed out in pain while feeling the burning sensation of something being branded onto their foreheads. When Hiashi and Hanabi were able to sit up, Naruto made a mirror appear in front of them to reveal what exactly he had done to them.

"What is this? What have you done to me?!" demanded Hiashi while seeing his reflection in the mirror.

"No. No you didn't. NO!" exclaimed Hanabi while Naruto smirked at their reaction to what he did to them.

For on their foreheads was the Cage Bird Seal. The very seal used by the Hyuuga Clan that bound the Branch family to the Main family's service. The very same Cage Bird Seal both Hiashi and Hanabi used on Branch family members for years without care for how the Branch family felt on the issue.

"A quick death is too much for either of you or your clan. So I have decided the best way to punish you and your diseased clan of arrogant shits, is to bring you all together under the very seal you _love_ to use. And it is not just you two who have this seal on them. But _every_ Main family member here in Konoha has it. My wife and son being the exception of course," remarked Naruto while staring at the two Hyuuga in front of him.

"Monster! Don't you know what you have done?! You have violated our clan laws, our traditions, and our very way of life in separating the Main family from the Branch family. You have bound the Main family with all of the weaklings born into the Branch family. I will not stand for this humiliation!" exclaimed Hiashi, as he tried to rise, but the pain in his newly made seal on his forehead increased, and it took the man a few seconds to draw the horrible conclusion of why that was the case.

His seal was activated. Burning hotter with each passing second. Burning his brain until it would be liquid goo within a matter of moments the longer it was active. Next to him was his youngest daughter Hanabi also on the ground crying out in pain from having her seal being activated at the same time. Behind the two, the entire Hyuuga Clan as a whole was now screaming out in pain, rolling on the ground, and pleading for it to stop.

Mercifully in a surprising turn of events, Naruto did just that...if only for the moment.

"How does it feel Hiashi? How does it feel to be brought down under someone's thumb? To know the pain of being a slave? To kneel at the feet of your new Master? How does it feel knowing your life is in the hands of another?" asked Naruto while Hiashi breathed heavily and looked up and glared at him.

"Demon filth! Does my failure for a daughter know this was what you planned for us? Do you really think she will love you after this?!" demanded Hiashi while Naruto chuckled.

"Normally? No. She wouldn't. But when I show Hinata what you had planned for her had she not left when she did with our child all those years ago...I think my loving wife will in fact make an exception. You know what I'm talking about, don't you Hiashi? The plan where you took our child, _my son_ from her upon birth, lied to saying the child perished, secretly poisoned her during the recovery, and following my wife's death...you begin to mold the boy into a obedient Branch family member. To be a slave in all but name. You would ensure he was beaten, neglected, hated, and when the time came to turn my son into a Jinchuriki...you would claim him property of the Hyuuga Clan on loan to Danzo to use as a weapon of war," said Naruto coldly while Hiashi paled.

"How do you know that? I destroyed all evidence of it!" demanded Hiashi since he made sure his plans for the brat her daughter had birthed were destroyed so no one could stop him ahead of time.

"Your Hyuuga Elders liked to keep things around. They felt such plans were meant to be... _preserved_ for the good of the Hyuuga Clan and that of... _tradition_. Apparently, they felt the need to have a Jinchuriki for a loyal pet, and a slave to the clan was something they should add to make Hyuuga be considered untouchable. A new tradition where they are on top and everyone else gets the shaft. Namely _my_ family. My men found the copies and let me know what you had planned for my wife and son. So don't be so surprised that I am taking your actions them... _personally_!" replied Naruto while Hiashi grit his teeth in anger.

"Your _son_ is a Hyuuga with polluted blood that is forever tainted by your Uzumaki Clan heritage running in his veins. He is an abomination! If the brat were to live, it should be under conditions befitting a horror with tainted blood! I only wish I had acted sooner so I could have stopped my filthy slut for a daughter from spreading her legs for the likes of you!" exclaimed Hiashi before he screamed out in pain from his seal activating and once more all the Hyuuga cried out in pain.

 _ **"ENOUGH! I will not tolerate such verbal abuse aimed at my wife and son! You want to face the wrath of a true monster Hiashi? To know what it is like to die in pain as all those from your clan did when you or the Elders of your clan activated the Cage Bird Seal? Well you just had your wish granted? Now you, your youngest daughter, your entire clan with the exception of my wife, and my son will know what it means to die in pain! As I died once in pain! Before your time is done Hiashi, I promise you this...you will know regret. I will make sure of it!"**_ exclaimed Naruto in a demonic before he sent more power into Hiashi's seal and watched it connect with Hanabi's before it went down below to the others crying out in pain with them.

This single act alone had completely broken the spirits of the remaining Konoha Shinobi and its civilians watching one of the strongest clans in the village fall to their knees in pain before eventually dying as a result of it.

And all the while, Naruto reveled in the pain of Konoha's dying populace. Relishing it like a fine wine. He would enjoy the sight of his enemies here in this village die slow painful deaths. He would enjoy it and when there was no more hatred in his heart upon the last one dying...Naruto would finally know peace.

(Epilogue-5 Years Later)

"Excellent news. You do your village a good service Tsuchikage-sama. I have no doubt you made your Grandfather proud in becoming his successor as the leader of Iwa," said Naruto sitting on his throne while the woman wearing the Kage robes of the Tsuchikage bowed humbly in his presence.

"Thank you my Emperor. I just wish my Grandfather was alive to see it," said Kurotsuchi in a humble tone.

"Yes. Sadly, time is an enemy of us all no matter how hard we fight it. I heard that your Grandfather died peacefully in his sleep with a smile on his face. A man who no longer had to worry about the burdens of the world because it was in the hands of someone he trusted to hold it for him," said Naruto with Kurotsuchi nodding.

"Yes. He was a stubborn man and held onto the title of Tsuchikage with a tight iron fist when others called for his retirement. When I finally did become Tsuchikage of Iwa upon his death following him announcing me as his successor, I was shocked, but also happy he entrusted it to me. It meant I was truly worthy of becoming the next Tsuchikage in his eyes and I met his already high standards," said Kurotsuchi with a smile on her face.

"In any case, the report you provided me regarding Iwa, and Earth Countries overall status is quite impressive with the extensive details of the country. You set the bar high when compared to the other Kages and their reports," said Naruto since he had seen the other reports sent to him by the other Kages and they each left much to be desired.

The Raikage wrote his reports at lightning fast speed and apparently didn't spell check everything or his assistant never spell checked when he was done. As such, the reports had numerous spelling errors within them while it was clear in some cases the man was writing them in anger. There were times Naruto had to reread the reports to understand just what the Hell the man wrote in the first place.

At least he wasn't writing things out like Killer Bee would have with poor rhymes that made you want to smash your head into a wall...or three.

As for the Mizukage Terumi Mei, she had sent her reports with perfume on them in order to _entice_ the Emperor, and at times there were lipstick marks at the bottom where she had signed the report. Hinata had been most vexed by that and a small note attached to the reports each time by the Mizukage's assistant Ao apologizing for these various "love marks" she placed on them. Apparently, the woman was becoming more desperate for a man, and _really_ wanted to be married to someone strong enough to handle her. Hinata had of course decided to send a reply to the most recent report sent by the Mizukage, which had a picture of Terumi Mei in a bikini while winking at the camera.

In short, the reply back to the Mizukage was quick to the point, and basically said "touch my husband and die!" with the anger shown in the handwriting. Hizashi said his Mother was scary when angry and Naruto was inclined to agree, but whispered to his son to keep that to himself, and never repeat it again.

Naruto didn't want his son to gain an unhealthy fear of Hinata or any other woman for that matter. His son wasn't a Nara after all. Thank Kami.

Gaara's reports were pretty good too. Much better then the Raikage or the Mizukage. The only real problem was every report had a shit load of sand on it when opened up to read. When asked _why_ there was sand in the reports upon the Kazekage visiting him, Gaara merely smirked for a brief second, and apologized for it. Though Naruto got the feeling he was doing it as a form of a prank that only Gaara could do with sand.

Either that or his friend was just being a dick.

In any case, Naruto had let it slide knowing he could, and would get his old friend back for the "hidden sand in the sealed up monthly reports" prank the man pulled. Maybe he should send Gaara a gift of a couple hundred empty cups of ramen sealed up in a message labeled "extreme importance". That way, the contents would spill all over his desk when doing said paperwork, and make a very big mess of things?

Yes. Yes! Perfect revenge against the prank Gaara pulled. Revenge!

"I'm glad I could appease you my Emperor. I know you yourself have high standards and ask for only the best to serve your kingdom," said Kurotsuchi while Naruto got up from his throne and walked with her following right beside him.

"Are you looking forward to the Chuunin Exams this year? Its being hosted in Iwa this time, correct?" asked Naruto while Kurotsuchi nodded.

"It is my Emperor. Will you be attending it?" asked Kurotsuchi knowing the Chuunin Exams was attended by the Emperor on every occasion thus far.

Still, it didn't hurt to ask.

"Yes. I look forward to seeing each Shinobi from their respective villages compete for the honor of being in my service. Each Shinobi village has shown remarkable potential and I look forward to seeing them all in action," said Naruto while Kurotsuchi nodded.

"Your son has become a Jounin already from what I hear and is pretty strong in his own right at such a young age. You and your wife must be very proud of him for becoming so strong," remarked Kurotsuchi while Naruto nodded.

"We are proud. He trains hard everyday. No doubt to get out of his Father's incredibly large shadow. Being the son of an Emperor does that I suppose. Still, I won't hand him anything, and encourage Hizashi to work for everything he wants. Asking for handouts and taking shortcuts are for weaklings and fools who think putting in effort is beneath them. Those who defied my rule when I first started out learned that the hard way when I wished to change the Shinobi system in place to something more... _efficient_ to what it is now," said Naruto coldly while Kurotsuchi flinched and remembered not that long ago, about 2 years following Konoha's destruction, how several groups of Shinobi from almost all the other Shinobi villages (except Suna) had left their homes in a quest to crush Uzu themselves.

They had been named "the betrayers" for not only leaving their Shinobi villages, but had tried to launch an all out attack on Uzu, and tried to kill the Emperor. Not to mention they went after his wife and son to prevent anyone of Naruto's bloodline from continuing his legacy. A large portion of "the betrayers" had consisted of Iwa Nin, all of whom had felt a deep seated hatred for the former Yondaime Hokage. The fact the man was alive again, had a son proclaimed Emperor of the world, and a Grandson to help continue his legacy even further was unacceptable to them. Kumo Nin joined in the hopes of capturing the Emperor's wife to bring her back to Kumo, where the village would use her for breeding, and they would be pardoned in exchange. Some former Kiri Nin had joined, who were doing this to end the bloodline of the Uzumaki Clan due to their hatred for bloodlines since the days when Yagura was in power, and never let that hatred go. They only obeyed the current Mizukage prior to their "betrayal" because she was too powerful and had too many people loyal to her to "remove" from the position of Mizukage.

It had been a bloodbath when they failed to achieve their goals. Naruto was well aware of them through his spy network the Uzumaki Clan employed throughout the world. It was so good in fact that a spider couldn't eat a fly caught in its web without Naruto knowing about the event. As for "the betrayers", they were led by the nose to their intended target, and were soon surrounded by Naruto along with his forces. The look in the now named Emperor was one of fury and rage led his army against the much smaller one they had trapped deep within Uzu territory.

Naruto had not been kind to them upon killing his enemies. Upon their deaths, Naruto ordered their bodies skinned, and had them crucified on the Shinobi village walls from which they were born. Not only _that_ , but Naruto ordered they stay in such a position for six long months so everyone would remember what he had done for a very long time. It didn't matter if these men and women were Missing Nin from their respected Shinobi villages. Naruto was going to make it clear to everyone that _this_ was what awaited his enemies should they try anything.

Since her Shinobi village had produced the majority of "the betrayers" among their ranks, Kurotsuchi had done everything in her power since becoming Tsuchikage to prove she not only supported the Emperor, but Iwa did too. She wasn't blinded by old past hatred and while some of the people had been outraged by Naruto's actions against their former Shinobi brothers and sisters of Iwa, Kurotsuchi knew as well as the majority that such old hatreds would destroy them.

She had no desire to be destroyed and didn't want Iwa destroyed either for the stupidity of others within her village.

Especially when the Emperor had been gracious enough to divide up the many children from the many different clans destroyed once Konoha had fallen to him. Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and Suna all gained much from this gift after the majority of these children went to Uzu. Iwa got the Aburame Clan due to their connection to insects being similar to another bug clan in their village. The knowledge from scrolls Naruto had copied were sent to them too in order to help further their development.

Kumo got some Hyuuga children, plus clan scrolls on the Gentle Fist, but Naruto had stressed that if those children were raised to be used as breeding stock, Kumo would know his wrathful hand, and would see to it what happened to Konoha happened to them. The Raikage didn't need to be told twice and had become somewhat of a de facto Father figure to the many orphaned Hyuuga now living in Kumo.

Suna was given the Nara Clan children because they would not only be put to good use in thinking strategically on how to fight in harsh terrain, but Naruto also knew how the Nara Clan members loved to watch clouds in the sky. Suna was mostly desert region so seeing clouds in the sky would not be an issue for them, as long as they didn't fry their brains in the hot sun while doing it. Fortunately, Naruto was confident Gaara would make sure the Nara Clan members who watched clouds didn't get _that_ lazy.

The Yamanaka and Akimichi Clans were given to Kiri. The former done to help with the overall mental process of keeping the bloodthirsty tendencies of their Shinobi they would produce in check The Akimichi would be a valuable addition as well given their ability to alter their size being useful in terms of defending Kiri or construction based reasons to help with the rainy season due to the increase in flooding springing up from time to time.

What was left of the Inuzuka Clan was eventually integrated into Uzu. They would be the preverbal "guard dogs" of the Uzumaki Clan and its Emperor. They would be completely trained to sniff out, track down, and kill any threats to their Master.

As for Mitarashi Anko's child, the boy was coming along nicely in terms being raised properly thanks to appointing Konan, and Nagato as the child's legal guardians. They had not been told the child's origins surrounding the boy's parents. All the two did know was the boy was an orphan, without a Mother or a Father to love him, and was in need of such parents in his life. So those two loved the child like he was their own and Yahiko was up for being the loving Uncle who spoiled the child in his own way.

All the while, Mitarashi Anko herself was in a dark, dank cell, practically lying broken in the mind, the body, and even the soul. All in the belief that her child was lost, taken away before having the chance of drawing its first breath. And for what? Because of her? It was not fair. When she first heard from Naruto about how her child was lost, Anko had become enraged, cursing the man from her cell, and vowing to hurt him like he did to her. How she would kill him and do other horrible things when she got free from the cell he had placed her in. But as time went by, Anko's determination to kill Naruto slowly died since he never came to see her after that, and the anger the woman felt slowly turned into misery upon self reflecting on how things had come to this.

Her being in a dank, dark cell, alone, and the child she had carried forever lost was not his fault like Anko first believed. The time spent in her prison had caused the woman's mind to wander into the deep recessives of her consciousness to discover the painful truth. A truth she didn't wish to embrace at first. A truth she wanted to deny when it came into being. To fight against. To denounce.

The truth of the matter was...the only person responsible for Mitarashi Anko for being in a prison and losing her child was...herself.

Anko had betrayed Naruto. Betrayed herself. Betrayed everything that made her a badass kunoichi who didn't take crap from anybody. She went from being scariest woman, who occasionally fought Konoha's authoritative presence, most because of their hatred toward her via Orochimaru, to an obedient pregnant woman, and mere "yes woman" to whoever gave Anko a command.

Anko could only admit to herself that this utter Hell that Naruto had place her in was one she had made for the past actions done to him.

Anko would never know her son was alive and doing well with his surrogate parents. She would never know her son was with a loving family, being raised by this loving family, and would soon have a little stepbrother or stepsister on the way to play with. She would never know her son would become a great Shinobi for Uzu and loved by everyone who knew him.

For she was forever locked within a Hell of her own making.

"All of your enemies are dead and buried my Emperor. They cannot do you, your family, or your domain any harm," said Kurotsuchi while Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"My enemies so far as of right _now_ , are dead because I have made sure to have Shinobi from Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and Uzu on constant watch for such threats. The old hate filled grudges between the Shinobi villages died with Konoha and the rise of my rule as Emperor. Now Shinobi from each of the villages are helping to keep the peace, if not working together when called upon, and helping my kingdom thrive. The old ways of doing things have been cast down and the new ways of doing things I put in place will soon help this world know true peace while still keeping eternal vigilance so none of us get fat or lazy," said Naruto while Kurotsuchi nodded knowing that her Shinobi were in tip top shape because the Emperor wanted all the Shinobi villages to be strong regardless of peaceful times.

There was always some war monger, rebel bandit leader, or some other person trying to stir up trouble to oppose the Uzumaki Naruto in some manner. Not everyone enjoyed the new way things were going since the man became Emperor and some fighting did take place following the man's title becoming official. A small country's Daimyo here. Some rogue General and his samurai army there. Not to mention "the betrayers" when they tried their hand at combating Naruto on their terms in the belief they could win against him.

But now things were finally starting to settle down. At least on the surface. Naruto knew the price of his kingdom being officially whole and at peace was eternal vigilance. Which was why his Shinobi from all the villages from all regions were connected to him through his Ring of Power. How? By giving each Kage from each Shinobi village, both the minor and major villages, Rings of Power, which like the Rings of Power forged in the realm of Middle Earth, gave each of the Kages the strength, and wisdom needed to rule over their assigned Shinobi villages properly. With the Master Ring that would rule them all being on Naruto own hand. None of the Kages knew about that last part of course. If they did, none of the Kages in question would wear them, believing their freewill would be lost to them.

While not true in that regard, Naruto would in fact ensure his will would dominate theirs should any, or _all_ of the Kages in question, plus their successors, decided to unite against him. Each Ring of Power given was done as a gift from him to them and explained by putting on the Rings of Power was to show their sign of loyalty to him, and to his throne.

Now all the Shinobi villages from all regions of the world belonged to him through the binding of their Kages to his Ring of Power.

"Iwa will ensure there are none left in this world my Emperor. We will protect your rule to the end of time if possible," said Kurotsuchi with Naruto smirking slightly.

"I pray that you and Iwa do defend my rule Tsuchikage-sama. Otherwise, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and Uzu will never let you, or your successor, hear the end of it," said Naruto while Kurotsuchi winced knowing they would do just that.

Especially the Raikage. The muscled and ever impulsive asshole loved to jab at her for the smallest things. Granted, she did too in return, but only for the more noticeable things A did like smashing through his office wall when running out to do something, or smash his desk when the mountain of paperwork got on his last nerve.

"I know. Some still question your reason for killing off the former Sandaime Hokage. He was incredibly strong in his prime and could have been a key enforcer of your rule," said Kurotsuchi while Naruto's presence became noticeably closer.

"He was not loyal to me. The man was my slave. He was brought back to life for a single purpose. To crush Konoha, crush its people, and to do it against his will because that was his punishment for trying to make me a slave to the village when growing up. Once his purpose was complete and my rule as Emperor was secured, I had no further use for him in regards to serving me. Besides, even when under my command, the man refused to be totally obedient, or even see things from my perspective on why I destroyed Konoha for its actions. Such blind stupidity will not be tolerated in my kingdom," said Naruto coldly while Kurotsuchi shivered a bit in fear.

Like her fellow Kages, the female Tsuchikage had witnessed the former Hokage's demise while the man had screamed out in agony, and begging Naruto to stop. The pleading and begging only seemed to make Naruto angrier with the now made Emperor yelling at the former Sandaime Hokage. Yelling about how the village, much less Hiruzen himself did not listen to the pleas of the former Jinchuriki when he was beaten, abused, and hated beyond measure. The rage produced by the new Emperor made many in the room (the exception being Naruto's family) shiver in fear knowing this could easily be them if the man chose to seek retribution for the other Jinchuriki who suffered in the past.

Fortunately for them, Naruto had decided to let the issue with them go since Gaara was a former Jinchuriki, and was loved by his village instead of feared. Kumo didn't treat their own Jinchuriki horrible when raising them and were actually well loved. Kiri had long since suffered already with their stupid civil war created by a manipulated Jinchuriki for a Mizukage and the other fled during that time to be at peace. Taki was a minor Shinobi village, but all the same, Naruto had punished them financially to pay higher taxes to the Daimyo of their country since they had no love for Fu when she was taken and killed by the Akatsuki for her Biju. Iwa could have been put on Naruto's shit list, but the Emperor felt the death of Onoki, and the annihilation of the Missing Nin from Iwa who joined "the betrayers" was enough punishment via the village's shaming on the issue.

Not that it mattered anymore.

All the Rookies were dead. Slaughtered. Each one had begged for mercy when awaiting his judgment following Konoha's sacking. Sakura had been the most vocal with all of her shrieking and begging to be let go. She had been so bitchy at first, but when you tell the woman how her precious "Sasuke-kun" was no more, and one of the former Hokages of all people there to admit to killing the damn Uchiha...it tends to break people inside.

Which was what Naruto was aiming for with Sakura and succeeded.

"I assure you my Emperor, no one in Iwa embraces such things. We know better," said Kurotsuchi with Naruto not saying anything in return for a moment.

"In any case, you have proven your worth several times over as Iwa's Tsuchikage. Have a pleasant journey back," said Naruto with Kurotsuchi nodding before she left his presence.

"It is hard to imagine we have peace after so long," commented Hinata, as she came up behind Naruto, her belly showing signs of her being pregnant yet again.

"Yes. After so many years of the world fighting and tearing itself apart with Shinobi Wars, my war with Konoha, and the various rebels I had to have put down following my appointment as Emperor...it finally happened. Now Shinobi from all the villages, both minor and major, work together to protect the world as a whole instead of just defending the territories they are born from," said Naruto knowing this day was a long time coming for him.

Years of pain, hatred, darkness, violence, and war all within his time as Sauron had made him forget about the light a world, _his_ world had to offer once you remove filth blocking it. As such, the former Dark Lord of Middle Earth found himself relishing the light that peace brought him, his wife, his son, and their soon to be future child.

He had achieved his dreams, his goals, his revenge, and acquired the justice his soul had longed for since vowing to burn Konoha to the ground. Years of constant struggle, years of plotting, years of planning, and fighting for what others denied him for thousands of years in the realm of Middle Earth into the time spent in this realm. But now he finally had it. Naruto had finally acquired the happiness and peace his heart long since desired growing up as a child.

He had finally found peace at last.

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! I finally finished this fic. Damn this took a long time to write. Sorry about that. Busy doing different things at home and all of that. Hope you enjoyed this fic. I will try to get to some of the older ones and finish them too. Never know when it comes to my head and what I feel the urge to write. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
